Кофеёк и хлебушек
by Ruger Vaquero
Summary: Иван Брагинский начинает новую жизнь с разрушения чужой. The Salvation Army AU, Detroit. RusAme
1. Что за дитя

В городе, загнанном в угол и разрушенном, в каменной испачканной пустыне эти оборванцы выглядели самыми элегантными.

Лейтенант Хедервари, например, под своей юбкой носила чулки на чёрных подвязках.

Сам город был гигантскими декорациями, готовыми пасть, но в них ещё спали люди и никак не могли проснуться. Собственно, Армия считала своим долгом будить их.

Идея пошуметь в каменной пустыне принадлежала Альфреду Джонсу, одному из самых уважаемых солдат корпуса. Сейчас он был в приподнятом опасностью и бесстрашием настроении. Солнце трепало его по светлой макушке, а асфальт пружинил под ногами, подталкивая его ввысь, как бы восклицая: «Тебе нечего делать здесь, на этой земле, заберись-ка повыше!»

Шеренги гремели музыкой и надеждой на всю округу. Офицеры с красно-сине-жёлтыми знамёнами шли первыми, барабанщики в синем шли вторыми, трубачи в синем шли завершающими в оркестровой труппе — за ними шёл строй обычных солнечных солдат в синем. Они были странно умилительны в том, что казались абсолютно счастливыми в таком унылом уголке земном. Они, многие из них, по крайней мере — молодые люди — напоминали своим видом состоявшихся и довершивших все задуманные дела стариков, так много знающих и успокоенных этим. Солдаты же преклонного возраста были абсолютно молоды и быстры. На петлицах, сидевших на них и раскачивающихся в пространстве от их нестройного, невоенного марша, рябили буквы «S»(1).

В тот момент, когда строй пересекал главную улицу, что являла собой местечко ещё более рискованное, чем гетто, дома моргали окнами и растягивались в каменных улыбках.

Отбивался знаменитый «Down the street». Альфред шёл вперёд в ожидании композиции, в которой пригодится он. Мелодия будет требовать флейты, которую он содержит во внутреннем кармане кителя, пошитом специально таким вместительным, чтобы туда залез музыкальный инструмент, почти незаметный снаружи, сидящий у сердца, и точно так же, как и его хозяин, ждущий своего часа.

Армия свернула не на самую многолюдную, но достаточно широкую улицу. Рабочие спешно ограждали её от любого автомобильного движения и вмешательства. Армия сегодня собирала плоды в качестве немых слушателей одной лишь музыкой — некоторые зеваки теряли себя и шли, не отставая, за последним рядом солдат.

Джонс трепетал внутренне и не улыбался, но его глаза выдавали восторг и предчувствие чего-то... важного. Казалось, никто из шедших рядом, таких родных плеч, фуражек и труб не понимал того, что он чувствовал сейчас. Ни Мэтти, ни Марк, ни старик Артур в первом ряду, гордо вздымающий флаг в пылающие небеса, ни его лучшая подруга, Элизабет. Он хотел бы схватиться за сердце, но не мог — его руку преградила бы флейта во внутреннем кармане. Его волнение было приятным и очень, очень нетерпеливым, к тому же, для столь молодого солдата. Ему было всего девятнадцать лет, в то время как большая часть отделения блестела сединой.

В этот момент, на этой улице из металлических обломков, Альфред Джонс потерялся сам в себе и исчез. Он был строем, теряя сознание; он мог быть сам этой шумной и переполненной счастья улицей; он был дорогой, по которой все они шли, жалея, что на неё наступают; его рука была трубой, из которой извлекал низкие звуки парень справа, Мэттью Уильямс; а его стопы были совершенно невидимыми среди множества женских и мужских сапог.

2.

Сегодня Иван Брагинский, проснувшийся на тридцатилетнем пледе по неизвестному американскому адресу, отыскал гречу. Его немного мутило от выпитого, поэтому он уже забыл, где раздобыл её. Кажется, отвоевал у квартала, занятого «счастливыми советскими эмигрантами».

Её удалось разварить в горячей воде, одолженной у уборной одной из забегаловок. Кстати. Забегаловка подарила ему китайские палочки, а поскольку других приборов под рукой не было...

Брагинский поёжился, повозился и завернулся в бесформенное пальто и обнаружил, что почему-то никак не может ухватить кашу палочками.

Наконец, у него получилось взять несколько гречинок! Он склонился над жестяной миской, и тут грянул гром на другом конце улицы. Иван уронил гречневые крупицы, но не дрогнул — это всё они дрожали и подпрыгивали в миске.

Ритмичный барабанный бой повторился, усилился, барабанов стало больше, а потом грянули кучи и толпы труб. Правда, никого на улице, кто мог бы шуметь _так_ , заметно не было. Иван выглянул из своего переулка на соседнюю широкую дорогу, просматривавшуюся между домами, но никого шумного не было и там.

В центре Детройта не было _вообще никого_.

К удивлению самого утреннего Ивана, голова не разболелась от музыки, которая вползла на дорогу. Он отвлёкся от попыток захватить гречу окончательно и, рассмотрев рдеющие вдалеке огненные знамёна и слабых людей, несущих их, стал от нечего делать считать ряды трубачей, время от времени всё-таки опускаясь к миске и борясь с желанием начать лакать из неё, подобно животному.

Иван сбился со счёта на тридцать седьмом ряду солдат.

«В ряду по пятеро, значит... Эм, две сотни точно есть... Здесь живёт всего двести?»

Иван немалым усилием воли морщился, рассеивая туман в своей голове и перед глазами, открываясь солнечному свету. Тень огромного небоскрёба, к которому он жался, сползала с его плеч и рук, и ещё с головы, и он чувствовал тепло солнца, а ещё и пытался смотреть на него, прекрасно зная, что этого _нельзя_.

Бездомный бестрепетно воззрел снизу вверх на армию людей, которые созданы были спасать таких, как он... Или он не бездомный? Брагинский не помнил. У него не было ни документов, ни памяти, ни денег. Он помнил о сущности этих вещей и всего, что окружало его, он помнил собственное имя, собственные чувства и карту мира, разрывавшуюся в области восточной Европы войной, на которой он потерял что-то важное. И как раз это, оброненное, самое важное, он подцепить не мог, совсем как ту жёсткую недоступную гречу. И что он делает здесь, не понимал. А потому сидел на улице под вывеской «More. Toledo» и безуспешно старался вспомнить.

«Может быть, эти люди, эти филантропы помогут мне вспомнить, чего я там потерял и ищу? Я один плохо справляюсь...» — с усмешкой самоиронии отметил он. Да, способность шутить не утрачена, значит, он проживёт ещё долго.

Солнце обхватило его целиком, и он, грязный, в одежде из военного музея, засиял.

Новая попытка взять гречу, и очередная неудача.

Брагинский раздражался своей беспомощности. Он ужасно хотел домой, хотел, чтобы в голове прояснилось; помыться... Вдруг он оторвался от любовного пересчитывания зёрнышек и увидел, что строй, гремящий для него музыкой, сбился, и из поравнявшегося с ним ряда сделал шаг вон молодой человек без музыкальных инструментов. Альфред Джонс смотрел сквозь бликующие стёкла очков прямо в глаза Брагинскому с удивлением, спокойствием и вопросом. Он показался ему смутно знакомым, но Брагинский обратил на него взгляд безо всяких эмоций и снова пытался есть. Ему было всё равно, что от его головы протянулась витая золотистая нить... Связи.

Какая разница? Реальность и так давно расползалась на лоскуты, иногда куда более завораживающие, чем эта сияющая лента.

Тут Альфред направился прямо к нему, сел слева, рядом с ним на тридцатилетний ветхий плед, и устало выдохнул, запрокинув голову. Его фуражка в этот момент коснулась каменной стены, а локоть — одежд Ивана.

Надо сказать, что Армия не была ошарашена этой выходкой, в отличие от Брагинского, который не знал, как ему вести себя и что от него хотят.

«Я его помню? Я знаю его? — Иван, пользуясь полным молчанием и усталостью Джонса, украдкой рассматривал его, проталкивая свой взгляд над миской. — Если мы и знакомы, то в течение целой жизни, потому что я вдруг загорелся его накормить. Тогда он уйдёт с Армией и оставит меня в покое!»

Иван устроил миску на своих коленях и, дождавшись, когда Альфред обернётся в анфас, коснулся его губ палочками с зажатой в них гречей, на всякий случай огибая явно нереальную линию, уютно обвившую чужое сердце.

— Тебе ведь хотелось есть? — и мило, сквозь болезненно кусающийся туман, улыбнулся ему.

Альфред не мог вымолвить ни слова от удивления, но медленно, вспомнив, как это делается, и не отрывая от опьянённого Брагинского взгляда, открыл рот, закрыл рот и теперь прожёвывал кашу.

Он промямлил, что этот вкус ему не знаком, беззастенчиво взял миску у Ивана, а потом выхватил у него палочки. Умелое обращение с ними ставило его на один уровень с этим большим, не благоухающим человеком с померкшими глазами. Скоро Альфред начал кормить его, ничему не стесняясь. И сам ел.

«Парень без комплексов», — отметил Брагинский и покорно приоткрыл рот, чтобы снова укусить палочки.

— Странный вкус, где это едят? — заговорил Альфред, когда еда кончилась.

Брагинский, с полным отсутствием каких-либо знаний английского, сориентировался по вопросительной интонации и словечку «Where».

— В Европе, — ответил он.

Альфред распознал в нём чужака и только сильнее заинтересовался:

— Что с тобой случилось?

Иван ещё более стал беспомощен. Зачем ему рот и все его мысли, если он не может высказать их? Слегка пьяный, он ещё не придавал огромному языковому барьеру значения, рассчитывая, что переводчик появится в воздухе или проснётся в голове у Джонса.

Чёртова нить призывно мерцала, вызывая тупую боль в седых висках.

— Я помню, я кого-то потерял, и пока не вспомню, на этом инглише не заговорю.

— Во, что это за язык?

— Я на снаряде сюда долетел, — серьёзно пошутил Иван. — Как барон Мюнхгаузен, а при успешном падении чуть-чуть сломал руку.

— Постой, ты говоришь по-английски, парень?!

— Я бы пошёл в больницу, но бумажек у меня нет...

Альфред, смирившись с невозможностью разговора, молча извлёк из кармана кителя маленькую шуршащую упаковку с нарисованными на ней орешками и продемонстрировал Ивану, дожидаясь согласного кивка.

— Клянусь, не помню, как сюда долетел или доплыл, — поедая арахис, Иван разговорился. — Второе, скорее всего. Я думал собрать денег у богатеев, работающих тут, но у меня были враги в лице местных бомжей. Они немного покутили меня, и я теперь просто сижу.

Тот догадывался, что ему жалуются, поэтому просто кивнул. А потом вспомнил один способ — передача информации с помощью взгляда, и, как мог, с вопросом заглядывал в тёмные очи Брагинского.

— Чего ты ждёшь? — вопрошал Альфред.

«Спасения», — вообразил он себе тут же и ответ этого странного человека, нетрезвым взглядом пытающегося проделать то же — передать информацию. Чего ещё может искать человек?

— Так вот он, я! Посмотри на эту букву, — Альфред указал на лацкан своей униформы. — «S» — она значит спасение.

Он положил ладонь на жуткого вида светлое пальто и задумался, не представляя себе «спасение», вернее, как его изобразить и показать. Он мог нарисовать элементарный крест, но вот нравственное возрождение...

— Меня зовут Альфред Джонс.

Глаза Ивана стали слипаться, он забывал уже элементарное: поздороваться, поблагодарить, спросить его имя. Что, он сейчас представился? А Иван ему — нет. Место вдруг стало значить для него куда больше, чем он сам.

— Where? — повторял Иван, видя серые обломки вместо цельных облакорезов. — Where?

— Детройт, что... Мичиган, Соединённые Штаты. Столовую у Центрального вокзала знаешь? Приходи туда. А президента Обаму знаешь? Он скоро пожмёт мою руку. Наш город для него очень важен... Американская мечта, фэйсбук... Армия Спасения. Войско Всевышнего на Земле... Так вот, приходи к Центральному вокзалу, завтра будет много риса и даже МЯСО!

Брагинский посмотрел на жестикулирующего Альфреда, как на идиота. Но это ещё что: Джонс расстегнул китель и достал из глубокого внутреннего кармана флейту, крутя её в руках. Брагинский наблюдал... и улыбнулся, когда тот заиграл «Святую ночь».

Он, всё ещё ничего не понимая и не помня, поймал умиротворение в свои однорукие объятия, а этим оказался Альфред Джонс. Тот устроил свои ладони на плечах Ивана в знак немой поддержки, когда ему безумно потребовался сон и отдых. Ваня уронил голову, уткнувшись лбом в тёмно-синее плечо, не в силах удерживать сидячее равновесие. Альфред, прекрасно понимая его состояние, сидел, не шелохнувшись, и чувствовал отчаянное родство с Брагинским.

— Пойдём со мной, кем бы ты ни был, — тихо сказал Альфред, а в ответ получил незнакомые слова и, кажется, возмущения. — Я обещаю спасти тебя от всего, доверься мне и я пойду на всё, чтобы сделать твоё благополучие.

— Я хочу домой. И я нихрена всё равно тебя не понимаю, ты мог бы и... помолчать...

— Обязательно попрошу Артура достать разговорник. Хотя такой будет дороговат!

Альфред Джонс был силён во всех отношениях: он также умел спокойно обращаться с алкоголиками, одним из которых и счёл Брагинского, засыпающего перед ним. Пожалуй, единственной слабостью Джонса было незнание того, что он сломал его жизнь.

— До корпуса далеко, но мы догоним ребят. Надеюсь, ты умеешь ходить.

Альфред стал расписывать ему корпус. Иван думал, что он ему едва ли не о рае болтает. Брагинский выпрямил спину и оторвался от хватания униформы. Альфред замолчал и глядел на его бледное, почти по-детски наивное лицо и на неправильно, страдальчески блестящие глаза с таящейся в них печалью. Иван вытворял то же самое — рассматривал. То есть ничего они и не вытворяли. Разговор без слов клеился нелегко, но не выражал ничего, кроме желания другому самого лучшего с одной стороны и страха — с другой. Боязнь сменилась мягкостью, и Брагинский узнал Альфреда. Да, да, они определённо знали друг друга когда-то недосягаемо глубоко во времени, в одной из прошлых жизней. Возможно, они горели вместе в одном из восстаний Безумного года(2), или спасали друг друга в горящем здании, или играли детьми в больничной палате, или носились по кисельному небу...

Зачем Брагинский потерял память? Ему помнилась так же остро, как вогнанный в черепную коробку гвоздь, серая развалюха дома советской постройки, блоки, криво наложенные друг на друга, бесконечная пыль, передвижение ползком под ними и мозоли. И выстрелы — прямо в голову и прямо сейчас.

В принципе, Детройт не был лучше того, что он так явственно и ярко представлял в дымке.

Альфред просмотрел все картинки из мысленной галереи Ивана и кивнул, выглядя озадаченным. Он увидел разрушенный дом... В своих мыслях. Он понял, что этого как раз и хотел от Брагинского, чтобы тот _показал_ ему.

— Твой дом сломался, вот как.

Как-то нереально, в ореоле тумана и горько-затхлого привкуса чужих воспоминаний. Почему это так и не удивило никого, как будто каждый мог запросто делиться фотокарточками своих мысленных библиотек?

Флейта лежала на старом пледе подле ботинка хозяина — он от неё совсем отвлёкся. Этим воспользовался хитрющий и быстрый вор, так вовремя пробегавший мимо. Когда шорох одежды резанул уши, спустившись на Ивана и Альфреда, подобно нескольким воронам, пятки невысокого парнишки уже сверкали, а Джонс подскочил и понёсся за ним. Как какая-нибудь хорошо знакомая ему за годы службы чертовщина, вор испарился или растворился за первым же поворотом налево. Альфред застыл на краю улицы с раскоряченными руками и обезоруженный — флейта ведь была его единственным оружием — и с досадой, подпортившей боевой настрой, понял, что никогда больше не встретит свой инструмент.

«Должно быть, ему нужнее!» — вздохнул он. Вернулся к Брагинскому. И объяснил ему, уже не опускаясь и не садясь с ним, а подавая ему руку, что обязательно нужно пойти в корпус вдвоём, подпёр его и поволочил.

Иван был покорен и... Сейчас _он_ , имени которого Джонс ещё и не знал, казался ему самым безвольным человеком — обычно любой сопротивлялся или препирался, или много говорил, или убегал.

Пока они шли, Брагинский передвигал ногами всё увереннее и шагал почти сам. Кажется, по полупустой дороге он трезвел.

Счастливый в трудах любимой работы Джонс отворил перед ним полупрозрачную дверь и затолкнул его в комнату, в которой находилось несколько унылых душевых кабин. Брагинский растерянно оглянулся на улыбающегося Альфреда, поддерживающего дверь, но явно намеревающегося захлопнуть её, развернуться и уйти прочь.

— Где я тебя найду, чтобы поблагодарить, тут очень большое здание, я помню снаружи... — он, видя, что его не понимают, добавил своё «where?», и Альфред с готовностью ответил: «в раю!», и что Ивану помогут.

Правда, спокойнее Брагинскому не стало, американская болтовня не вдохновила его. Подсознательно он чувствовал, что никуда отсюда Джонс не денется — обещал что-то, говорил что-то доброе, тыкал в себя большим пальцем.

Когда Иван мылся, прикасаясь ко лбу и чувствуя жуткую боль, сверху, сквозь шум бурной воды, на него сыпалась вместе со штукатуркой песня. Наверху пел хор. Большой. Очень.

Мокрый Брагинский задрал голову и какое-то время стоял так. Он ждал того, как голос Альфреда примкнёт к остальным поющим, там, наверху, но в общем гуле разобрать его было невозможно.

Охваченный тихим и мирным оцепенением и желанием лечь на пол, Иван натянул своё несуразное пальто, потёртые брюки; стоптанные сапоги были непригодны, и он вышел без них в бьющий светом по глазам коридор. Тот пустовал, а какое-то чудо нарисовало в досягаемой взглядом видимости красный крест, и Ваня пошёл к нему босой.

Это определённо был хороший сон или один из этапов воображаемой Иваном ещё в отрочестве смерти.

Представьте, вы ничего не имеете кроме скрипящей боли, разъезжающейся от правых пальцев ко лбу, но свидетельствующей о том, что вы всё ещё живы. И вдруг — яркий свет солнца, божественное тепло; мимо вас проносится шумный, торжественный поезд, из которого на полном ходу выпрыгивает и падает прямо вам в руки Альфред, кормит вас, хватает вас, несёт вас, лечит... И болтает, болтает!

Болтает и врач, которым оказывается совсем не Альфред — если к вам возвращается понимание происходящего и с вас сползает ленивый восторг — а совершенно посторонний вам человек, похожий на сухарик в белом со спокойными, добрыми глазами.

Он говорит на другом английском, и этот английский не ясен даже вашей интуиции, напрягшейся до предела. В этом английском чересчур французские «р» и странные «з», и среди всего этого растерянное лицо Франциска Бонфуа, осматривающего ваш загривок, макушку...

Когда затылок Брагинского стала прощупывать чужая белая волосатая рука, он машинально, от боли, ударил врача левой. Тот согнулся, накренившись в сторону, и обескуражено смотрел на болезненно-бледное, но уже с румянцем, лицо Ивана.

Успокаивающе пробормотав что-то не более понятное, врач коснулся его подбородка, вынуждая взглянуть прямо навстречу близкому свету карманного фонарика. Сам Иван не вполне осознавал происходящее, будучи глубоко в своих мыслях, но при попытке измерить его пульс встрепенулся и широко распахнул глаза.

— Я помню это! Я... тоже делал так. Другим, — чуть смущённо уточнил он, снова успокаиваясь и протягивая запястье. Франциск понимающе улыбнулся, явно ничего не понимая, и знаками предложил ему сначала пройти по прямой линии, а потом коснуться носа и глаз. Иван честно пытался, но равновесие действительно подводило, а, едва закрыв глаза, он начинал устало дремать даже стоя.

Наконец, врач отложил тесты, задумчиво осмотрел его глаза и уши с тем же вездесущим фонариком, занёс что-то в потёртый блокнот и зашарил в шкафу в соседней комнате, из которой тянуло аптекой. Иван же, деловито оглядев себя, пожал плечами и без малейших угрызений совести тихо ускользнул из кабинета.

До конца дня он, оставаясь в своём прежнем тряпье, посетил замечательную столовую, библиотеку, зал для настольного тенниса и ещё раз столовую, решив для себя, что Джонс не соврал про рай, и вот, его окружают милые экипированные ангелы, даже составляющие парочки.

Теперь по помещению, созданному без определённого предназначения и полному нескольких странных людей, приветствуя всех радостными возгласами, прошли красивые темноволосый мужчина и женщина славянской наружности, держащиеся за руки.

Иван так засмотрелся на этих двоих, что выронил кукурузу, и, благодаря небо за небольшое внимание, на него обращённое, полез под стол, забыв напрочь о сытной тарелке, остывающей на столе.

Пробыл он под столом долго.

Уже нащупав на чистом полу початок, он вдруг представил себе замечательный высокий голос, принадлежащий женщине. Девушке... Он точно не смог бы сказать. Должно быть, память потихоньку возвращалась! Глаза на это взорвались раскалывающей болью, но вместе с тем реальность сползла старой краской, открывая изящную фигурку и старый инструмент. Так вот, эта чудная женщина пела под аккомпанемент холодных клавиш в его мыслях настолько отчётливо и хорошо, что Иван, не в силах это вынести, прокричал про себя: «Хватит, прекрати!», поздно подумав, что это могла быть очень близкая ему, родная женщина, и что это могло бы её обидеть. Она в изумлении отвернулась от рояля, лицо её побледнело.

«Ты что, не узнаёшь меня? Не узнаёшь?» — после взаимного молчания спросила она, едва дыша.

«Я теперь ничего не знаю».

Ивана повело, когда он вспомнил, как чудно пела его сестрица.

Сначала Брагинского просто мутило, то есть он не чувствовал себя хорошо, но ему ещё не было плохо. Он держался и воспринимал окружающее его: призраков, обитающих почему-то здесь, голоса, гуляющие наверху, над столом и под потолком, по большей части мужские, но... Внимание его сосредоточилось только на нём самом. Потом по телу сразу в обе стороны, вверх и вниз пробежала истома, и Брагинскому показалось, что его лишили крови, выкачав её всю. Он перед глазами увидел расползающуюся зелёно-светло-коричневую кашу, которая закрыла всё. Налипла на глаза и ресницы слепила вместе. Тело обезволилось, и слух стал писклявым и невнятным. Он наклонился, почти коснувшись коленок лбом, и настойчиво стал растирать виски, не собираясь просить ни у кого помощи, но невероятно желая попросить. Сначала нужно научиться помогать себе самому. Ване было жарко, но от этого становилось холодно и вместе с тем страшно.

Он терял рассудок.

Скоро трение у висков помогло, и свет озарил его мир. Он почувствовал, что сильно вспотел, и наверняка был бледный.

Когда он вылез наружу, достав кукурузу, его окружало множество людей в форме и некоторые в гражданском. Стоял у разукрашенной детьми карты мира блондин с двумя звёздами на красных погонах, его густые брови были высоко от удивления, как у мультяшного персонажа. Это он говорил много и глубоко, пока его проповедь не прервало столь беспардонное появление.

Рядом, за тем столиком, из-под которого Иван высунул голову, примостились несколько молодых мужчин. Среди них отметились два близнеца со странными торчащими прядками, за соседним — самые старшие и та идеалистично счастливая парочка, в которой оба беспрестанно держались за руки, словно расцепление рук могло их погубить. На стуле, занимаемом Иваном некоторое время назад, восседал Альфред в белой форменной рубашке. А... Нет, не Альфред — у этого парня волосы длиннее и черты... мягче. Паренёк прислонил к себе спину плюшевого мишки и хлопал глазами.

Иван поднялся, и заинтересованные взгляды присутствующих поднялись.

— Э... Я достал кукурузу, — он продемонстрировал им поднятое. — Продолжайте, я не собирался мешать вам. Я...

— О, добро пожаловать! — воскликнула ангельская женщина, вся светясь. — Как непривычно здесь слышать русскую речь!

Иван вздохнул от облегчения и приблизился к ней, не находя другого направления — выйти вот так, не представившись, после того, как прервал их собрание, было бы неприлично. А ещё... Ивана волновало ещё кое-что.

— Иван, без отчества, — сказал он. Её муж поднялся и пожал руку Брагинского, и впервые за всё время уголки его губ приподнялись. У этого человека было строгое, словно выточенное лицо. Он сказал что-то на немецком, раз уж на то пошло — непонимание родных языков друг друга и их намеренное использование поехало с молчаливого согласия. Мужчина представился Родерихом и вдруг ободрил Ивана на скверном русском.

«У неё научился...» — Брагинскому хотелось сощуриться от того, как акцент резал уши, но эта его «р» превосходная! Родная, что ли.

— Элизабет, — девушка тоже коснулась его руки. Она слегка наклонилась, и это открыло Ивану лучший обзор на её плечи и алые погоны с одной звездой. Он обрадовался тому, что вспомнил, как это называется, и очень хотел поделиться.

— Вы младший лейтенант?

— Нет, просто лейтенант, Хедервари. А вы ведь военнослужащий?

— Не знаю...

После жест повторили все, кто был здесь. Мэттью, походивший своим видом на Альфреда, необыкновенно лениво отсалютовал: он поднял правую руку с оттопыренным указательным пальцем выше уровня плеча.

Близнецами назвались Феличиано, который нянчился с Ловино: второй был довольно груб со всеми и довольно мил с Феличиано.

— Почему же без отчества? — припомнила Элизабет недавнюю реплику.

Иван сосредоточил внимание на её милом лице.

— Однажды отец разбил матери голову табуреткой, и она брела по улице к больнице вся в крови. Это было давно. Я до сих пор не могу вспомнить отчество, — спокойно ответил Иван, а Элизабет, тряхнув длинными волосами, зажала себе рот рукой и выбежала.

Иван, обернувшись к захлопнутой двери, почувствовал, что снова краснеет. Его ладонь застыла в воздухе после последнего приветствия.

Родерих нахмурился.

— Если вы хотите, можете соприсутствовать. Это разговор о прощении.

— Не понимаю.

— Ох, как же это? Не понимаете ничего? Почему вы здесь?

Теперь настала очередь Ивана хмуриться. Взгляды ангелов стало выносить тяжело.

— Где Альфред? — да, именно его здесь не нашлось. Это — спасительная соломинка для него, как и возвращение воспоминаний из гроба.

«Или Альфреда никогда не было?» — усомнился он.

Туман обволакивал его снова. Раз уж рай, то уж и облака, но за что забытье наказывает его?

Армейцы переглядывались и переговаривались. Стоявший у доски Артур ответил вскоре на его вопрос, но... Да, безуспешно для Ивана. Замедлилось время, и Брагинский тихо, без всяких мыслей и слов сел на придвинутый к нему стул. Люди сквозь слова смеялись, по залу бегал ребёнок лет десяти на вид, смутно напоминавший человека у доски. Провожали всеобщего друга на службу в далёкой африканской стране и ободряли его.

Время убыстрилось — а Артур долго, пронзительно объяснял нечто важное солдатам и ему.

— Поговрим о пятнах. Вы знаете, что у леопарда есть пятна, и чтобы не видеть их, мы можем сбрить его пятнистую шкуру. Но шерсть вновь вырастет, вы знаете, и она не будет чистой, на ней вновь будут рассыпаны тёмные пятна, потому что они не нарисованы на шерсти, о нет — они на его коже!

Мы тоже никогда не избавимся от своих пятен, от своих проступков и дурных пристрастий. Во всяком случае, сами, своими силами, мы никогда не сможем сделать этого.

Лишь кровью и огнём...

Элизабет вернулась, постаралась переводить для Ивана, а Иван, будучи благодарным ей, не слушал вовсе.

Он с болью пополам вспоминал...

Серое, трясущееся и каменное придавило его к земле, изрешеченной металлом и обожжённой огнём. Богатырская сила пробудилась в его теле, и тогда он выбрался, в восторге бешенства разбрасывая обломки здания и призывая сестру. Да, у него была сестра, у сестры было имя, у них была общая жизнь и общий дом...

Когда всё это было?

Почему всё это сводит его с ума?

Хедервари, откровенно усевшаяся на коленки к мужу, косилась порой на сосредоточенного руса, и, в особенности, опускала глаза на его голые большие ноги. Она вновь зажала себе рот ладошкой, вскочила:

— Капитан Кёркленд! Можно переодеться этому джентльмену! Я покажу ему одежду, и обувь в моём магазине, пусть он выберет.

— Да, разумеется, — Кёркленд, непроизвольно склонив указку вбок, опешил, но не порыву Элизабет, а тому, что впервые обратил внимание на целый рост Ивана, на его жуткий вид и столетнюю одежду. Если бы его не отвлекли от занятия, то не заметил бы.

И, да, босиком по этому полу ещё никто не шлёпал.

Родерих скрывал удивление так мастерски, что Артур ему позавидовал и, прочистив горло, продолжил рассказывать.

3.

«Ох, я сроду не носил костюмов, да?»

Иван оглядывал в зеркале себя преобразившегося, официального, и комнату, забитую одеждой, как какой-нибудь подвальчик «вторых рук». Он был не против всего, но ему было неудобно, к тому же, ему помогала чужая жена. Элизабет его даже галстук завязать заставила, а когда пальцы Брагинского неуклюже наворачивали узлы и путались, она парой штрихов всё доделала за него. По неясной причине она вдруг отбросила навязчивый галстук в сторону и обошлась одной тёмной лентой, из которой сотворила подобие... длинного бантика? Тот ложился теперь на светлую рубашку, сотворив для носителя образ ребёнка.

Если она издевалась над ним, то Иван бы всё равно не понял, ведь был лишён такой способности. Неведение для него было счастьем.

Пока умытый, опрятный, причёсанный Иван высматривал своё отражение, не узнавая его или себя, Элизабет поспешно ушла, бросив его в магазине с другими посетителями.

«Она исчезла в облаке», — кивнул себе Иван и, по той причине, что совершенно не разбирался в этом городе, потопал за ней, едва не упав при первом же шаге — новые блестящие, острые ботинки пришлись в пору, но непривычно жали. Не то что былые свободные сапоги!

Отныне он выглядел так солидно, что одна маленькая леди, пришедшая после ланча в корпус, спросила, не виделись ли они раньше в доме некоего богатея Баша Цвингли, что некая шишка в местном Comerica bank.

Иван бы ничего не понял, не будь рядом Лизы. К ней и обратилась скромная новоприбывшая.

«Прошу, примите тепло моего старшего брата, — просила она, — Баш поклялся на днях к вам наведаться, он баснословно богат, но очень скуп... Не знаю, что из всего этого выйдет».

— О-о! — заинтересовались все присутствующие. Лили раскраснелась, не ожидая подобной реакции молодых мужчин.

— Прошу вас! — взмолилась она. — Я так долго уговаривала его проявить поддержку... Детройт нуждается в вас; мы бы смогли расширить столовую у центрального вокзала или вновь использовать старые гостиницы... Но ваши громкие марши слишком рискованны, мне страшно, когда вы гремите на всю округу.

— Не бойтесь, Лили. Здесь страшно всем, и непонятно, кому больше.

— Вряд ли дойдёт до столкновений на двенадцатой(3)...

Когда Лили готова была уйти и прощалась, её водитель безостановочно сигналил, и, перекрикивая этот вой, Родерих настаивал: «Ваша поддержка бесценна!»

Жертвовать...

Жертвовать деньгами...

Ни цента в кармане, и все они валяются под тумбами дома, так ведь? Иван чертил схему дома и комнат в своём сознании. Когда портрет завершился и замкнулся на широкой прихожей или, как её могли назвать, «предбаннике», Иван, сидящий в окружении вперившихся от бесполезности жизни в огромный телевизор бесприютных, восторженно воскликнул:

— У меня есть дом!

Все обернулись: кто с безразличными, а кто с возмущёнными взглядами.

— Я бы вас всех позвал к себе, честно, просто у меня нет его с собой сейчас, он так далеко, что я как бы... Как бы совсем без крыши... — говорил он им, улыбаясь, чтобы не обидеть, но они его не поняли и продолжили смотреть американский футбол. Гилберт Байльшмидт особенно презрительно сверлил Ивана странными, почти рубиновыми глазами, заставляя его неловко себя чувствовать.

«Хо, какое дьявольское создание в раю! — подумал Брагинский, страшась собственной думы: ему казалось, что он даже вторгнуться в мысли способен. — А-а, сам-то хорош. Наверняка делал что-то липкое, нечеловеческое, обижал кого-нибудь. Так, по-крупному. Души губил? Не помню, но руки помнят... Помнят, как душить. Вот не отвернётся красноглазый, вот ведь и весь я вспомню, как это делается! Что это я, смешно выгляжу, чтобы так на меня пялиться? Я известный преступник, или не очень? — Иван осмелился броситься взглядом в сторону враждебного субъекта, но там его не увидел — лишь выглядывала над спинкой кресла седая макушка. Нет, правда, седая. Брагинский скоро отвлёкся от неё, потянувшись с расслабленным хрустом косточек, между всего прочего спрашивая себя: — А где Альфред?»

Он постучал по тёмному и длинному столу, на который старались облокотиться все присутствующие несчастливцы, чтобы взглянуть в телевизор. О! Кто-то нарочно оставил пульт в зоне досягаемости Брагинского! Он использовал дар, бережно держа пластик здоровой рукой, и стал щёлкать каналами. Через пару кнопок на экране уже танцевала худая, прекрасная девушка в балетной пачке в окружении других, таких же белых и прекрасных дев. Брагинский залюбовался и заулыбался.

А потом у него отобрали пульт и вернули американский футбол.

Иван давно не расстраивался так глубоко и внезапно. Он внушительно поднялся бы и вежливо попросил бы вернуть ему девушек в пачках, если бы не ощутил вес тёплых ладоней на своих плечах.

— Мистер Кастер, вы не могли бы вернуть тот классный русский балет? — Иван узнал голос Джонса и задрал голову, а тот, в свою очередь, опустил свою — они поздоровались взглядами. У Ивана создалось впечатление, будто Альфред отлучался на несколько лет и совсем переменился. Это был совершенно другой человек! Или же Иван выспался и теперь воспринимал его по-новому. Он был тёплый, нет, почти горячий, приятно горячий. И даже если бы он отстранился и удалился на пару этажей вверх, Иван бы продолжал ощущать этот мягкий, ласкающийся жар... мысленно? За своим плечом, рядом.

Брагинский нырнул в светлые глаза с молчаливого позволения — ребята вовсе не собирались говорить друг с другом, ведь такой способ общения был бесполезен. Просто проверить связь, просто коснуться чужих мыслей вплотную, понять друг друга.

Балет ввёл некоторых в скуку, но общая масса терпеливо решила посмотреть на него, — кажется, Джонс пользовался популярностью. Музыкальное сопровождение было драматичным, вспыльчивым, подъёмным, некоторый его пафос умилял и вгонял в слёзы.

Джонс придвинул выбранный стул поближе к Ивану и стал заинтересованно смотреть.

— Это Чайковский? — спросил он вскоре.

Трагедия была велика. Люди, обтянутые белыми трико, массово страдали. Один из них вообще умер.

Альфред не заметил, как подался вперёд от напряжения и страха за актёров-героев. Брагинский вновь украдкой мог соскользнуть с экрана, демонстрировавшего элегантную иллюзию, на неподвижно сидящего человека, унявшего во имя искусства свою энергию. Альфред был молод, впечатлителен... И после грустнейшего момента пустил слезу.

Возможно, он сделал это потому, что в комнате уже никого не было — разумеется, кроме них двоих.

— Это прекрасно, — сказал он, — но почему он умирает? Почему? Это не справедливо!

— Это Чайковский, — Иван не ожидал подобной реакции. Смотрели ведь всего двадцать минут.

Почему он был рядом, когда и не ждёшь?

Брагинский вновь уцепился за ниточку, вьющуюся рядом с ним медлительно и спокойно, как в неподвижной воде.

Кое-что заставило Ивана и Альфреда отвлечься.

— Она не может так улететь со всеми, оставив его одного-о! Охотник убьёт их всех!

— Бессильные идиоты, смелее сражайтесь со злом!

Это негодовали Варгасы, которые, оказывается, сидели в отдалённой части комнаты, почти у стены.

— Живо идите работать! Ваше место в столовой, — Кёркленд без фуражки — потому и с забавно топорщащимися волосами — вошёл в комнату, а Варгасы вихрем унеслись.

Альфред быстро заметил его и так же быстро поднялся, утерев последнюю слезинку.

— Джонс.

— Да?

— Сегодня ночью останься здесь: это для безопасности, нужны крепкие парни вроде тебя. Есть пара тяжёлых, обрати внимание на немца, и поговори с ними, ведь ты... лучший болтун.

Артур как будто только сейчас обратил внимание на потрёпанного Брагинского, когда тот поднялся во весь рост, и чуть-чуть, но заметно задрал голову, чтобы увидеть его глаза.

— Э-это мой новый друг, его зовут... — Джонс похлопал Брагинского по плечу, дабы растормошить, и улыбнулся, обнажая белые зубы. Иван, в свою очередь, потянулся к Артуру пожать его руку. Тот даже сухо улыбнулся ему.

Кёркленд не понравился Ивану ещё больше, чем при просмотре издалека: вся холодность и напряжённость его вида, словно ему было не комфортно в обществе руса, или просто коснуться его, что человеку с подобным званием было несвойственно, говорили за него, и он мог просто молчать. Весь Артур какой-то притворяющийся — и Брагинский был уверен, что скрываемое могло бы его преобразить, до уровня Альфреда, например. Конечно, Иван вспомнил, где видел его впервые: он нёс трёхцветный флаг, когда он только разжился гречкой и впервые её уронил. Не самые приятные воспоминания.

— Капитан Артур Кёркленд, связи с общественностью... — британец действительно пожал протянутую ладонь довольно легко; он перевёл взгляд на подопечного.

— Мы уже знакомы.

— Понятия не имею, что сейчас сказал этот русский, но мы уже знакомы.

Лицо Альфреда вытянулось от удивления.

— Русский, — задумался он. — Так вот почему он такой большой и пьяный!

— Альфред, — Артуру почему-то не было смешно. — В первых рядах говорили, что кто-то из юнцов ушёл прямо посредине марша, а потом потерял свою флейту.

— Да, я вышел. И не смог догнать вора.

— Это даже хорошо, нечего с ней таскаться, если всё равно не играешь.

— Но ты не позволяешь мне.

— Это очень военный инструмент! А сейчас бери колокольчик и иди к даунтауну, будь добр.

— Но ведь я должен...

— Альфред?

Тот краснел, словно был готов дерзнуть и возразить; ведь на них смотрит ещё человек, и он близко смотрит. При нём обычай отяжелялся.

— Ладно.

Подмигнув Брагинскому, Джонс развернулся на пятках и покинул помещение.

Ивану думалось, что Артур о нём забыл и уже не вспомнит, сейчас уйдёт по своим делам, но Артур повернулся к нему, заложив руки за спину и заглядывая в его глаза. Намеревался завести разговор.

Альфред вдруг высунулся из-за косяка двери и спросил:

— Могу я взять с собой кого-нибудь?

— Можешь. Поторапливайся.

— Элиза! — Джонс уже звал кого-то.

— Нет. Элиза останется здесь, она поможет мне с кое-чем, — Артур поспешил опустить его веселье, испытующе глядя снизу вверх на пассивного здоровяка.

Альфред опять показался из-за косяка.

— А как же ты собираешься с ним болт... — вдруг он обернулся, и врач, отстраняя его, прорвался к Кёркленду с очень взволнованным видом. Он расставил ноги и растопырил руки. Одной нащупал позади себя худого Артура, а второй предостерегающе тыкал в сторону Ивана, словно тот был большой горой, с которой тотчас скатится лавина.

Иван прибывал в великом удивлении и заинтересованно наблюдал за ним.

— Что? В чём дело? — опешил Альфред.

— Капитан Кёркленд, нам нужно поговорить, — Франциск утащил с собой Артура, слабо возмущавшегося и обескураженного, в коридор.

— Эй, что это было сейчас? — теперь и Альфред так же испытующе глядел на Ивана, а тот уже и забыл, что не представился.

— Торгуешь наркотиками, да? — сочувственно улыбнулся он.

— Альфред, закрой уши, — Франциск показался из-за косяка.

— За кого ты меня принимаешь? — Альфред возмутился.

— Ах, он всё равно не понимает, я проверял. Будь потише и не кричи, не размахивай руками, а лучше отвези его в реабилитационный центр!

Альфред слушал и решал, упирая руки в бёдра.

— Документов у него нет, это бесполезно.

— Предоставим аварийное жильё, если для того есть веская причина.

— Так мне идти или нет?

— Оставайся с ним. Кстати, у него нет вшей!

Франциск и Артур, увлечённые разговором, отправились мерить шагами корпус.

Стоило Ивану начертить огромный красный вопрос, Альфред размеренно заговорил:

— Я вот автомеханик. Это город автомобилей, кем ещё можно работать здесь, как не автомехаником. Я трогал лучшие из машин, созданных человечеством! Ну или Генри(4)... А кто ты?

— А ты знаешь, что ты светишься? — очевидно, больше ничего Брагинский сказать не мог.

— Чувак, быть рабом крэка полный отстой. И вот, уже без дома и средств к существованию... Я сейчас покажу тебе кое-что.

И Альфред сделал это нечто с радостью, смело положив ладонь на пепельную голову: показывал улыбчивых бродяг; рабов, бегущих в Канаду и увековеченных в памятниках по разным сторонам государственной границы; кофе и хлеб, кофе и хлеб, лазаретно-благотворительную чистоту; бедный уют дома, более похожего на мастерскую, в которой Альфред, должно быть, жил и думал, и встречал кофе и хлеб.

Столкновение их мыслей с напором со стороны Ивана породило образы взрывов, возгласов, угнетающего чувства одиночества, милой девушки с пышным бюстом, а потом... Горечь. Резкая взрывная волна, чудовищной по силе вибрацией отбрасывающая прямо в обломки. Темнота. Он рефлекторно шарахается в сторону от особенно реалистичного грохота, чем разрывает ещё непрочную связь, и обратной волной обоих припечатывает к месту. Ивану хуже, витая золотая лента принадлежит ему, и его перегибает наполовину, а мир вокруг темнеет и троится, кружится, становится совершенно незнакомым. Он пару секунд тупо смотрит на пол, стены, обеспокоенного Альфреда перед собой, и ничего не узнает, не может даже назвать.

Именно после этой темноты и тяжести Альфред всё предусмотрел: пока был свободен от дел, наскрёб странному незнакомцу денег на ночлежку.

— Вот... Этого хватит на такси. — Он прикасался к ладоням Брагинского, рассказывая подробно и прекрасно зная, что всё равно выпишет на листке всю инструкцию. — Не останавливайся по дороге и просто доберись до Лоутон-три-семь-три-семь. Там обитают Хенрик и Бервальд, большие такие ребята, ты сразу их увидишь.

Я бы сам тебя отвёз, но Артур, возьми я его машину, будет такой PI-I-I-I-SSED! И, да, с наркотиками завязывай, на твои взрывы смотреть тошно. Ведь у тебя большие возможности... и большие руки.

4.

— Тот чувак совсем не понимает меня, а я — его, но мы можем общаться. — Сообщил Джонс Артуру за их ужином; они жили вместе с несколькими семьями и одиночками в довольно большом доме в районе Вудбридж. — Он выглядел наиболее аристократично среди всех бездомных, каких я когда-либо видел. Даже как-то статнее тебя.

Артур приподнял толстую бровь.

— Ты что, не знаешь, как его зовут?

— Он совсем ничего не помнит, — вспыхнул Альфред. — Я думаю, это может быть амнезия, контузия или шок. Он совсем как человек-без-прошлого!(5)

— Контузия? В наши дни контузию можно заработать разве что...

— В Украине, — одновременно продолжили они.

— Да зачем ему было быть там и как он добрёл через океан сюда? — гадал Джонс, отвлёкшись от всего. — Всё, что у него есть, это какая-то старая тряпка. Может быть, он с Брайтон Бич?

— В таком случае он понимал бы наш язык.

— Точно! Тогда у меня ещё версия: он свалился с неба, как и все дети. Но тогда получается, что он тоже ребёнок. В теле большого. Или в большом теле.

— Я не думаю, что он упал с неба, и... — Артур задумчиво почесал подбородок. — Постой... Что ты имеешь в виду: как и все дети?!

— Дети падают с неба, верно? — добавил тот поспешно. — Элизабет сказала, что беременна, значит, ребёнок упал на неё с неба, и...

«Господи, ему уже девятнадцать!» — искренне поразился Артур, сделав для себя большое, неизмеримое открытие.

— Альфред. Нам нужно серьёзно поговорить с тобой. Я чересчур долго оттягивал этот момент, дожидаясь, когда ты повзрослеешь... — деликатно он начал.

Альфред поднял вилку над лицом, запрокинул голову, широко раскрыл рот и погружал длинные свисающие с вилки макароны в него, сверху вниз.

— ...Но так и не дождался этого, — продолжил Кёркленд. — Но тебе нужно знать. Завтра... Послушай, сходи завтра на занятия молодёжной группы, у нас великолепный психолог. Он расскажет тебе о браке.

— Я знаю о браке — мне Элизабет ещё расскажет. Вот с ней и поговорю. А психолог наш — зануда. Почти как ты.

— Я тебе не мера! Хватит... сравнивать всех со мной!

— Ты для меня пример и авторитет, — подмигнул Альфред. — Кстати о браке. У нас объявилась потрясающая девушка, эмигрантка с каких-то южных Островов. Говорят, её нашли на берегу умирающей — прибило, как деревяшку после кораблекрушения. Она из реабилитационного центра когда выйдет, сразу хочет вступать в Армию. Её зовут... Агава. Она молода, и, я думаю, красива. Надо бы приударить за ней.

Артур оживился, и его лицо приняло строгое выражение.

— Я знаю, о ком ты говоришь, поэтому можно было без всех подробностей.

— Вау! Ты знаешь её?! Ха! Так мне стоит приударить или...

— Как ты говоришь о девушке? Разве это то, чему я учил тебя? — неожиданно рассердился старший.

— Хорошо-хорошо, — Джонс поднял лапки в знак капитуляции.

— Зачем всё-таки было выходить из строя? Наверное, здоровяк как-то связан с этим?

— Это интуиция, — кивнул он, — немедленный взгляд и принятие без каких-либо мыслей.

— Альфред, это совсем не то объяснение, которого я...

— Но как бы я мог отказаться от интуиции? В таком случае я бы отказался от самого себя!

— Я рад, что ты наконец можешь читать книги, но...

— Отказаться от себя — значит не слушаться протеста души!

— Я понял, что ты хотел сказать. Голос свыше подтолкнул тебя. Больше никаких претензий.

5.

Иван проснулся и ощутил, что его восприятие в очередной раз изменилось.

И он больше не мог заснуть.

Он хотел, правда; глаза неудержимо слипались, а черепную коробку будто набили тёплой ватой. Но стоило закрыть глаза и погрузиться в темноту, как по телу растекалась противоестественная бодрость, словно электрический разряд. Наконец, устав сражаться с собой, он сел на твёрдом матрасе и задумчиво поглядел в противоположную стену. Темнота чертила на ней странные узоры, и Иван озадаченно следил за перемещающимися тенями. Не хотелось даже оглядываться по сторонам в поисках причин — он и так знал, что всё вокруг неподвижно, кроме тех самых силуэтов. У этих теней источника просто не было.

Он склонил голову набок и прищурился, пытаясь разобраться в фигурах на стене. Повинуясь его взгляду, они закрутились чуть мигающими спиралями и сложились в тонкие фигуры, в которых Иван с удивлением узнал балерин из «Лебединого озера».

И… кого-то ещё.

Не отвлекаясь от теневого представления, он на пробу потянул уютно обернувшуюся вокруг запястья золотую нитку, довольно жёстко подёргал её, пытаясь дозваться человека на той стороне.

Где-то через несколько районов Альфреда Джонса неожиданно подбросило на кровати.

— Что-то случилось? — вслух тихо пробормотал он, с хрустом разминая суставы. В его груди тут же поселилось чуткое тепло, а чужой голос мягко зазвучал совсем рядом.

— Знаешь, что? — вместо приветствия мысленно выпалил Иван. — Тут ты на стене. И балет.

— Ничего не понятно, — честно признался сонный Альфред, приподнимаясь на локтях. — Лучше покажи, ладно?

— Я тебе сейчас покажу, — пообещал тот, пристально вглядываясь в стену и стараясь запечатлеть картинку, чтобы потом отправить её. — Это красиво, да?

Альфред подавился воздухом.

— Мне говорили, что ты можешь видеть нечто такое…

Иван задумчиво прикусил ноготь, продолжая наблюдать за представлением. В полутьме фигуры двигались даже легче и грациознее, резкости скрадывались, обтекаемые мраком. Он встряхнул головой, и на пару мгновений тени дёрнулись и пропали, чтобы затем снова начать плавно кружиться и летать по плоскости. Лишь одна из них, наиболее объёмная, стояла в стороне, рассеянно крутя флейту в руках.

— Я бы хотел рассказать тебе о музыке. Как думаешь, смогу я её передавать тоже?

— Знаешь, у тебя мелодичный голос, если слушать его в голове.

— Давай попробую. Слушай, это называется «Аквариум». Её любила… — он на минуту задумался, пытаясь уловить смутное воспоминание на краю мысли, но быстро с досадой махнул рукой. — Сестрица, наверное.

Альфред с интересом прислушался к слабым, неуверенным переборам, с каждой секундой воспоминаний становящимся громче, и отметил, что картинка тоже начала изменяться, подстраиваясь под ритм. Всё его существо, все мысли заполнила вкрадчивая, загадочная мелодия, с каждой секундой дробящаяся и снова собирающаяся в единый хрустально-чистый поток. Успокаивающая и звонкая, но вместе с тем стеклянно-хрупкая.

— Тебе она нравится? Ты так хорошо её помнишь…

— Знаешь, мне она нравится. Почему я помню именно её?

Иван встал, с трудом поднимая ставшее неожиданно каменным тело и перемещаясь ближе к стене. Он ещё пару минут рассеянно посмотрел на подходящий к концу балет, прервавшийся на том же моменте, где и вчера по телевизору, но снова «включившийся»; а затем протянул подрагивающую руку и коснулся пальцами крайнего силуэта.

— Jeez! — Альфред прижал руки к вискам, зажмуриваясь от резкого удара изнутри головы, словно стеганувшего плетью. — Что произошло?!

Его мысленный собеседник глухо простонал что-то непонятное, пытаясь встать с негостеприимно холодного пола. Нить натянулась до предела и будто обрастала множеством более тонких отростков, обхватывая всё, до чего могла дотянуться, и это было настолько тоскливо и больно, как будто она вытягивала жилы из хозяев, укрепляясь за счёт сил Брагинского.

— Да так. Временные неудобства, оставайтесь на линии, ваш звонок очень важен для нас… — он хмыкнул и еле забрался обратно, откидывая голову на тугую подушку и обессиленно закрывая глаза.

— Тебе нужно отдыхать, — Джонс встряхнул головой, отгоняя вспыхивающие перед глазами искры и озадачиваясь довольно очевидным вопросом. — А как это «радио» выключается?

— Я тебя завтра увижу?

— А в нём предохранителей нет? Не хотелось бы ещё раз получить заряд молнии промеж глаз.

— Было бы действительно неплохо тебя понимать.

— О чём же ты, всё-таки, говоришь…

* * *

(1) Сокращение от английского «Salvation». Армия Спасения — международная миссионерская и благотворительная организация, существующая с середины XIX века. Оказывает нуждающимся социальную, медицинскую, духовную, консультативную и иную поддержку, включая предоставление помощи в чрезвычайных ситуациях.

(2) безумный год — 1848 год, год революций и восстаний в Европе.

(3) В 1967 году погромы и беспорядки в Детройте, получившие название «Волнения на 12-ой улице», продолжались в течение пяти дней. Любопытно, что причиной бунта стало решение мэра города о запрете на продажу спиртного после 17.00, т.е. после окончания смены на заводах. Чёрные пролетарии выразили свой протест масштабным вандализмом. Было разграблено и сожжено больше, чем 2000 зданий. Особенно пострадали офисы компаний, принадлежащих белым. Причём грабежом и поджогами вандалы не ограничились. Они ещё обстреливали пожарных, пытавшихся бороться с возгораниями. За время беспорядков были ранены 83 огнеборца. Подавить волнения удалось только армейским частям, введённым в город. За 5 дней анархии было убито 43 человека, 467 получили ранения. Беспорядки нанесли городу огромный ущерб. Но главное, они фактически ознаменовали грядущую победу чёрных.

(4) Генри Форд — американский промышленник, владелец заводов по производству автомобилей по всему миру. Жил и работал в Детройте.

(5) «Человек без прошлого» — фильм Аки Каурисмяки о мужчине, потерявшем память и влюбившемся в женщину-офицера АС.


	2. Бездумное

Иван обнаружил себя примагниченным к армейской койке, находящейся в обществе многих таких же коек. Это больше напоминало военный госпиталь. Койки были жёсткими, суровыми, но удобными и служили исключительно для сна, а не для комфорта. Те, кто отдыхает здесь по ночам, вряд ли они вообще знают про комфорт, потому без него и обходятся.

Свет пробивался сквозь нежные жалюзи, и в широкой комнате дремало около четырёх лежащих человек, если Брагинский не ошибался. Сразу же захотелось подняться и уйти отсюда, но он не сделал ни единого движения. Ему совершенно некуда было податься.

Взгляд прокатился по сторонам внимательнее, медленнее. Мягкие тона, в которые окрашивали помещения _эти люди_ , были такими не родными, и поэтому такими неприятными.

Но Ивану приглянулись простые стены, необычные, без трещин в жёлтой краске и без её подтёков, к тому же, на них прекрасно могла бы отражаться вся кинолента забытой им жизни.

 _Хотя бы последние десять лет. Или только пятнадцать!_

Их пустота была идеальна для возбуждения раздумий.

Вот почему он с большой надеждой смотрел на них.

Пустота заполняется тем, что заберёт у имеющего, у того, что извне. Природа стремится к равновесию и не оставляет пустот!

Он вспоминал биологию.

Ту, что усиленно изучал последние восемь лет в различных учебных заведениях и самостоятельно.

Когда Брагинский заставил себя подняться, замечая, что от него вправду несёт больничным запашком, попытался изъясниться с товарищами на русском, то никто…

— Не думаю, что он упал с небес, — признался Ловино, нерадостно усмехнувшись.

— И ты туда же! Вы ничего не понимаете.

— Мы нашли у него оружие, Альфред. Холодное оружие и пистолет, довольно хороший, «Ruger Vaquero»(1) .

— Оружие? Он настолько безобиден, что если бы не я, его могло сломать всё что угодно на этой улице.

Ловино, Родерих, Франциск, Мэттью, Альфред и Кетиль собирались идти к парку Рузвельта или ближе к его окрестностям, и схватили несколько гитар и тромбонов. Тяжесть несли поровну. Миновали прилегающую к «Temple corps community centre» автостоянку, но всё ещё медленно болтали рядом с ограждением, всём в сверкающих каплях.

По-утреннему свежо и сумрачно.

— Или он сломал бы кого-нибудь или что-нибудь… — Франциска порядком расслабило то, что джентльмены зашевелились, собираясь выдвигаться, и направились прямо к выходу на пустынную улицу. — Мы проверили, такое в действующих армиях не используется, — добавил он, сам не зная зачем, в самую спину Джонса, но тот не обернулся ради ответа. Руки его были заняты (он обнимал трубу), мысли тоже, а взгляд устремлён сквозь линию аллеи и оставленные в одиночестве дома.

Очень много брошенных очагов за решётчатым забором; кварталы с дырами в крышах давно перестали устрашать людей, разве что высвобождали тоску своим свистом. Ветер беспрепятственно гулял под мансардами, разнося мусор.

Бомжи, загнездившиеся в цехах нищего завода «Паккард», нацарапали на стене: «Нам нужна еда». Но единственные, кто забредают в эти джунгли – это бандиты, толкающие крэк и героин, но вовсе не еду.

Бедные гетто, по обыкновению, вьются на окраинах мегаполисов. В Детройте всё с ног на голову: на окраинах уцелела адекватная жизнь, там в собственных домах обосновались сотрудники ещё работающих предприятий, но центр города – Гарлем.

Альфреда при взгляде на унылый, будто вспоротый неровными штрихами труп города, обуяло странное спокойствие, и если он прибавил бы к этому чувству плюс, то это была бы уже мирная радость приобретения. Однозначно, Альфред чего-то ждал от кривой смеси домов и мусора.

— А вдруг это подполье! Или контрабанда! Или наёмник чьей-то мести? — встрял в обсуждение ещё Родерих. Удивительно, но он был один, без боевой подруги, потому, наверное, выглядел таким встревоженным.

— Где он сейчас? — Франциск обратился к Альфреду уже настойчивее и громче.

Тот набрал в грудь побольше воздуха и обернулся к друзьям, поставив трубу на заколоченный ящик на асфальте. Руки свободно засунул в карманы.

— Вчера я отправил его на Лоутон-стрит, но он может быть где угодно на самом деле, — Альфред задумчиво нахмурился, что было ему несвойственно. С тем же видом он достал наполовину остывший чизбургер и начал жевать — настроение и живость его с поглощением пищи постепенно возвращалась.

Вдруг он опустил занятую руку, смакуя особенно сочный и сырный участок, и тут в его сандвич вцепились чужие зубы!

— А-а! — заверещал Джонс, совершенно запутанный, едва не подпрыгнув. — Зачем ты это сделал?!

Он не хотел терять свой завтрак, но невольно отпустил его, и тот оказался полностью во власти Ивана, склонившегося низко-низко, чтобы его вырвать ртом из опущенной чужой руки.

Как можно было пропустить приближение чего-то настолько громоздкого?

— Должок за тобой, помнишь, у тебя голова ведь светлее моей, — сказал почти довольный Иван, покончив с едой. — Мне вот такое видится, кто-то матерится, снимает на камеру трупы и просит скорую…

Не стоит напоминать, но всё же: никто не понял его слов, скатившихся к конце реплики к грусто-тихому шёпоту.

Появление Брагинского, разумеется, не осталось незамеченным. Больше всех заинтересовался Франциск.

Альфред отошёл, поедая второй чизбургер, в сторонку, надеясь, что этот-то он спокойно уничтожит лично, и снова увлечённо рассматривал дома, словно, будучи отважным туристом, впервые их видел.

Поход застопорился как раз из-за него. Но, в большей степени, из-за Брагинского. Никто не догадывался, какая надобность привела сюда этого человека.

По исцарапанному крупными когтями шоссе проползло авто без верха, гремя рэпом.

Кетиль, погружённый в себя, и Ловино Варгас сильно контрастировали один на фоне на фоне другого, но молча ожидали оба.

— Как это интересно. Настолько быстрая реабилитация! Иван, ведь так? — Франциск подкрался к нему, замечая, что мужчина выглядит много лучше, чем вчера. Хотя стареньким плащом, наброшенным на плечи, стёр вчерашний безупречный облик.

Альфред, впервые услышавший его имя, поперхнулся чизбургером, но справился с собой, вернулся в непосредственную близость с Брагинским и доктором, пытавшимися говорить. Это было удивительно — Иван понимал некоторые словечки на латыни из профессиональной терминологии, что нёс Бонфуа, и это радовало обоих.

— Авэ… Айвэн, — наблюдавший за трудно складывающимся диалогом Альфред сам попытался повторить услышанное только что имя. Выходило не очень складно.

Смеющиеся глаза Брагинского уставились на него.

— Нет, Иван, — мягко поправлял он, а Франциск изучал уже черты и Джонса, и Брагинского при длительном контакте их взглядов, и пытался подобрать чрезвычайно важные слова.

— Джон.

— Нет, Иван.

— Ива…

— Что с тобой?

— Эван, да, Эван, это имя такое, имя популярное, да?

Джонс растерянно захлопал ресницами. Франциск не нашёл, что сказать, и просто покраснел. Эдельштайн довольно замер, Элизабет, не удосужившаяся вновь собрать волосы, змеящиеся по ключицам и груди, приблизилась к ним со стороны корпуса, но направлялась почему-то к Ивану.

Все разом обернулись к ней.

— Артур просил привести его, им надо перекинуться парой слов, сладенький, — успокоила Элизабет Родериха, придерживая Брагинского за плечи коготками. Это чтобы не убежал, да?..

Никто не успел сказать ей ни слова, девушка мягко потащила Брагинского с собой, не встречая никаких возражений.

Иван думал, что его сейчас накормят, но хоть он и пробыл здесь вчера довольно долго, любопытство охватывало его с новой силой.

— А как вы спаслись? — спросил он, неловко краснея, когда они оказались в светлом холле одни и шли вглубь здания. Шесть ступеней, два порога, поворот за поворотом…

— Я была падшей женщиной, — без стеснения заговорила та, будто ждала, когда он задаст ей этот вопрос. — Однажды услышала голос Родериха, он дирижирует и иногда радует нас, играет… Лучше него никто не играет… — замечталась она. — Три года назад он ещё возбуждённо выступал на улице. Я пошутила над его товарищами, предлагая ему ночь. Родерих достал все деньги, которые были у него, и снял меня. Когда я взяла их, он сказал: «Армия, на колени!», и все они пали. Тогда я страшно испугалась и закричала: «Встаньте, я пойду с вами, только встаньте!». Они много говорили, не поднимаясь, о том, что может стать со мной, о Том, Кто прощает. Я не обратила на эти слова никакого внимания. Посреди следующей ночи я начала рыдать, просто так, вспомнив и поняв то, о чём они говорили. Я упала на асфальт и рыдала — самое страшное было в том, что я знала, где Родерих и вся эта пёстрая компания, и мне оставалось только пойти к нему, но я была настолько слаба, что это было невозможно. А он всё равно нашёл меня.

Брагинский медленно обдумывал услышанное и обыгранное романтическими образами в собственной холодной голове.

Они сделали поворот направо.

— А из какого дерьма выкарабкивался Альфред? — спросил Иван, не в силах противиться любознательности. К его радости, Элизабет его не отшила.

— Ох, прошу вас! — голос её взвился, и они завернули снова. — Он был очень мал, когда его жизнь могла бы назваться плохой. Это всё, что я знаю.

Видимо, это было то самое место с Артуром внутри, раз у определённых дверей Хедервари остановилась, дожидаясь чего-то.

— Альфреду здесь не место, не находите? — спросил Иван довольно медленно, хотя начинал соображать, что сейчас дверь откроется и со словами следует поспешить.

— Что вы, — Элизабет не поняла его, потому запрокинула голову, желая видеть его честные глаза, — имеете в виду?

— Он не страдал, как вы, и не должен здесь находиться, — ответил Брагинский, рассудив. — Ему нужно на войну.

— Вы не правы. Ему не нужно на войну, пока в нём самом нет войны, — совершенно уверенная в Альфреде, Хедервари с удовольствием прикрыла веки.

Брагинский подумал, что они наверняка неплохо ладят или даже дружат, раз она так о нём отзывается.

— Лучше уж быть там спокойным и без внутренних конфликтов, поверьте… — сказал он без явного осознания того, что именно говорит. Безответный стук в двери; и они, не сговариваясь, добрались до ближайшего окна с широким подоконником и уселись на него.

Элизабет удивляло то, как достаточно тонкий пластик не треснул под весом Брагинского, и то, что Брагинский вообще здесь делает. Его присутствие здесь было таким… таким… Непонятным и несуразным. Вряд ли вообще можно нейтрально относится к человеку, которого вы впервые увидели во время, когда он вылезал из-под стола… с кукурузой.

— Артура придётся ждать, видимо, он опять ушёл за чаем. Иногда я жалею, что в уставе нет запрета на его употребление! — у Хедервари явно проснулось хорошее настроение. Всему её радостному облику сопутствовало то, что за окном в диком саду восхищённо чирикали птицы. Элизабет, выдержав минуту тишины и трели, сказала Ивану, нет, почти попросила, испуганно дыша: — Не говорите мне, что вы прямо из пекла.

— Тогда я из горячей точки, — Иван не находил, как описать то, что с ним творилось: к нему в абсолютно безболезненной форме возвращались из темноты чудные картины, в которых он так или иначе носил белый халат. Наподобие этого предмета он как раз и накидывал плащ в последние дни так старательно и нелепо, и теперь простил себя за это за всех, кто его видел. Не то чтобы ему было приятно вытягивать из трясины кадры земли и домов, рук и лиц, также своего бронежилета, пришедшего на замену халату. Но и неприятно тоже не было… — Я недолго был фронтовым врачом, который взял в руки оружие. — В этом Иван был теперь уверен. Его руки вспомнили, как менять магазин, а уши — как стучат опустошённые гильзы. Его ладони непроизвольно слабо раскрылись, словно ловя что-то. — Сажусь у окна и с любопытством смотрю на то, что творится вокруг, но не касается меня… — продолжал он слегка взволнованно, всё ещё не веря, что может так молниеносно обличать мыслеформы словами. — Я ждал, что на меня бухнется бомба, но они все пролетали мимо. Вдруг одна встретилась со мной лицом к лицу, стало слишком горячо, и дым впился в ноздри, как будто я сам состоял из одного дыма. А потом я куда-то полетел.

— …И ты прилетел в Америку, — Элизабет внимательно слушала каждое слово, ненароком забывая, что Иван лишён памяти и что они друг другу никак не друзья.

— Да.

— Интересно! Бог хочет, чтобы ты был счастлив.

— Как я могу быть счастлив, если моя семья и тот город уничтожены?

— Это не для твоей боли, может быть, чтобы ты увидел рядом с собой то, что важнее семьи.

— Что может быть важнее?

— Посмотри на всех этих ребят! Они — моя семья, и твоя тоже. Только пойми это, и они будут рядом с тобой, куда бы ты ни отправился.

Брагинский слушал её, и его глаза раскрывались шире. Голос Элизабет впивался в уши мягким и приятным велюром, а перед взором плыли не привычные круги и кольца и столпы дыма, а людские фигуры: их было две, и их окружали ещё многие и неразборчивые силуэты. _Померкшие_ силуэты.

Иван стремительно летел над её прошлым.

Он наблюдал некий значительный момент: нанизывание нитей одного и того же клубка на Хедервари и её Родериха.

Весёлый, добродушный шум и хохотание: ощущение, что у кого-то юбилей. Пёстрая концентрация американского общества.

На вечеринки американцы (что сводит восточных европейцев с ума) приглашают знакомых своих знакомых по дальним знакомым, и...

— О, я боялась влюбиться в вас, пока вы играли, — девушка сложила перед собой ладошки в умилительном жесте. Сдержанный, но заметно смущённый Родерих стоял перед ней в праздничном зале с воздушными шариками так, словно его отчитывали или она была кем-то надоедливым, кто брал интервью. Позади него, торжественно раздвигая толпу на две части, сверкал рояль. Рояль?! — Что-то со мной происходит, когда кто-нибудь так чудно музицирует… Вы не представляете, как я люблю музыку. — Продолжала делиться девушка своим восхищением, а Родерих — искать, куда деть взгляд. На самом деле его прельщала её похвала, но ему не сразу удалось расслабиться рядом с ней. — Автор записывает с помощью нот свою душу, свои чувства он дарит всем своим слушателям. И ровно столько же дарит искренний исполнитель. А когда кто-то дарит тебе частичку души, думаешь: «Боже, я ещё ни с кем не был так близок!».

Эдельштайн наконец осмелился перехватить её взгляд и не отводил отныне своего. Он кивнул, потому что понял то, о чём она говорит, и это ему понравилось.

— Вы только взгляните на них, — девушка указала на прежде слушавших вместе с ней игру Родериха: это была небольшая толпа, совершенно в них не заинтересованная и беззаботно щебечущая. Кажется, заиграй вновь музыка, они останутся почти безразличны, разве что обернутся, просто потому что музыкальный инструмент велик и близок. Для них это будет обыкновенное _развлечение_.

— Кажется, они не чувствуют? — Элизабет сама не заметила, когда её голос стал настолько презрительно насмешливым.

— Нет, насчёт них вы не правы. — Родерих глубоко вздохнул, буквально встав на защиту тех, кого никогда не знал и никогда не будет знать. — Они слышат звуки механизмов, но кого-то всё-таки боготворят.

— Искусство передаёт нам чувства, — Элизабет эмоционально опустошала себя, сама не зная, хороший это знак или дурной. — То единственное, в истинности чего можно не сомневаться. Единственное, чему можно верить и что не ложь в нашем мире!

— Единственная…

Родерих сразился и влюбился.

Вора и проститутку соединяла торжественная музыка, и настоящие клятвы в верности пришли на смену обрывкам несоразмерных одеяний.

«Как я вообще умещаюсь в этом теле?» — внутренне недоумевал Брагинский.

У него вновь болит голова, её будто сжимает металлическим обручем, и там постоянно что-то пульсирует.

Взрывы…

— Бум, — тихо сказал Иван.

— Что, бум? — спросил высокий женский голос.

Ивану он неожиданно напомнил другой, который не столько спрашивал, сколько пел, и который был нем в нём последнее время. Но день назад, Иван был уверен, это вспоминалась ему сестрица… Безымянная, как и всё в его чёртовой дырявой памяти.

— Взрывы слышишь? — спросил он вкрадчиво, надеясь, что Хедервари и впрямь прислушается.

— Нет.

— Тогда включи телевизор, пожалуйста. Если где-то есть взрывы, их обычно показывают в «Новостях».

— У нас только один телевизор, он не здесь.

— Один, зато большой!

— Какие взрывы, может, они призывают тебя к врачу?

— Это навряд ли.

— Ты что, в Африке воевал?

— Нет.

— А я! Жду ребёнка, — просияла она.

— Тогда я не буду с тобой спорить, — заявил он, слегка смущённый.

Наконец-то Элизабет сказала, что пора ворваться к Артуру. Собственно, она поспешила сделать это в одиночку, без Брагинского. Иван же смог появиться в незнакомом помещении, утыканном цветами, как игольница утыкана радужными иголками, следом за Хедервари и постоять за её спиной, пока она разведчиком оценивает ситуацию.

Артур кашлял, сидел напротив смуглой девушки, на глупом от задорности лице которой расплывалась улыбка, но воли от хозяйки не получала. Девушке было неудобно или неловко, её не отчитывали.

Кажется, с ней знакомились.

Кёркленд с неподдельно усталым видом повернул голову вбок, чтобы взглядом встретить и поздороваться.

— Вы можете приходить сразу, как только ваша выписка… — он отрывал от себя последние слова собеседнице, что поправляла складки голубого лёгкого платья. В таком он вполне могла бы трепетать — в Детройт приходила маленькая хладнокровная осень.

— Кёркленд, вот он, — сообщила Хедервари. — Я могу помочь, но только долго не задерживай меня, пожалуйста.

— Да, да, разумеется.

Артур с плохо скрываемым изумлением проследил за тем, как красавица-южанка осторожно обходит ничего не подозревающего Ивана со спины, крадётся и старается идти на цыпочках так быстро, насколько возможно, и как дверь за ней прикрывается — не закрывается вовсе от её спешки.

Понимая, что пришелец ждёт объявления к нему претензий или вообще каких-либо объявлений от него — ведь зачем ещё столь занятой человек потребовал видеть Брагинского лично — Артур твёрдо сказал:

— Мы знаем, как вам помочь, и надеемся на ваше сотрудничество, мистер Брагинский. Давайте сначала выясним, откуда вы… Пришли.

Кёркленд явно готовился к этой встрече, потому что с готовностью извлёк из тайника под столом свёрнутую карту, развернул, разведя руки в широком жесте, и закрепил на стене.

Как только Иван поймал себя на мысли, что не прочь изучать мир и гулять по нему, пусть мир и поддельный, напечатанный, то огорчился тому, что на распахнувшейся карте сплошь отсутствуют наименования.

С мирового океана всё равно несёт холодом и влагой.

— Что он собирается делать? — игнорируя резкую синь прохлады, спрыгнувшую с открытого окна, Иван посмотрел на Элизабет, которая сама мало понимала, что происходит.

— Ну... Узнать, какую местность ты помнишь хорошо.

— Что это за город? — Артур вытянул указательный палец, подобно пророку, но направил его в самое сердце карты-призрака.

— Москва.

— Это?

— Рязань.

— Это?

— М… Васса?

Брагинский впрямь стал сосредоточенным, будто из него сейчас будут стрелять, как из ружья, и сейчас заряжают. Оттопыренный палец Кёркленда с грозным шелестом съехал на юг.

— Это.

— Минск.

— Это?

— Не знаю. Париж?

— Это?

— Варна. А это Суммы.

— Это.

— Ил… Илловайский котёл.

— Какой кипятильник? Причём здесь посуда? — растерялся Артур.

— Кажется, это нельзя перевести. — Напряглась Элизабет, но не сдавалась: — Что ты имел в виду?

— То место, куда он тыкал пальцем своим, — Брагинский недобро щурился. — Что не так?

— Гугли, — попросила Хедервари.

Пока Артур копался в смартфоне, Иван усмирил гнев, устыдился гневу и даже успел заскучать, вспоминая энергичного Альфреда. И утренний сандвич.

— О, теперь я понимаю, — многозначительно протянул Кёркленд и надолго замолчал, сводя толстые брови. То, что зарождалось в чертах его лица, обозвать не составляло труда — это приходила безысходность.

— Правительство не станет с нами сотрудничать, считают нас военной организацией, это бесполезно, — Элизабет подлила в эту безысходность масла. Она выглядела очень заинтересованной; уголь длинных ресниц застыл, и в открытых глазах повис ясный туман.

— Советы что, ещё не развалились? — спросил Артур скорее риторически, не уточняя, что вопрос не для перевода.

— Может быть, назвать его преступником? Русские заинтересуются.

— У них своих преступников достаточно.

Брагинский, наглядевшись на их связанные умы, догадался, что испытывает наслаждение, но сказал, вновь опережая собственные мысли:

— Когда ты из России, бывает, у тебя нет определённого осознания дома, нет точки: он такой большой, твой дом, якобы... на всю страну.

— Как можно дом понимать в пределах одного государства? Брагинский, это возможно?

— А разве не так? Мой дом большой, мне хватает. Это соседи теснятся, а я не особо.

— Хотите ли вы какую-либо помощь? Юрисдикция?

— Зачем?

— Служба поиска?.. Нет-нет, подожди, не переводи. Информации мало... Чего-нибудь хотите, Эван?

— Хочу к сестре. Хочу найти её и обнять.

— Почему вы так уверены в том, что вы родственники?

— Я помню это милое лицо, и голос, и… большую грудь…

— Может, это мать, а не сестра?

Детонация внутри его души сработала жарко, отчего Иван вздрогнул, почесал бровь. Размечтался о депортации.

— Вполне возможно, — сказал он, заглядывая в себя и вскрывая ту информацию, которая никому, кроме него, не пригодна. — В детстве она прослеживается, и дальше её нет, а потом вновь появляется, перед самым концом, когда всё пылает.

— Пока что-нибудь не вспомните, мы не сможем кардинально изменить что-то. В любом случае, обойдитесь, пожалуйста, Россией.

Артур какое-то время назад стал неназойливо расхаживать по кабинету взад-вперёд, как гончая на привязи. Успокаивает и помогает мозговому штурму. Иван занял место смуглой девушки, прежде испугавшейся его — гостевое скромное местечко — и доверял себя старшему брату...

— А что мне там делать? — спросил Иван.

— Страна большая! — Артур всплеснул руками, прежде безвольными и недвижными. — На Дальнем Востоке дают бесплатную землю. — Когда он проявил настойчивость, Элизабет ошпарила его возмущённым взглядом, и он обратился уже к ней: — Что? Я навёл справки, не то что ты.

— Свой огород, свой сад, свой дом… — размышлял и представлял Иван, при этом абсолютно не собираясь предпринимать что-либо. — Неплохо бы, но я одинок.

— Я вам не враг, я не собираюсь вас корить за что-либо, но если вы военный, то это помогло бы нам отыскать…

— Иногда у меня такое чувство, что вы меня в чём-то подозреваете.

— Я сидел в тюрьме, за убийство. По молодости грабил и убивал — вот он я.

— А меня больше нет.

— Что вы сказали? — хрипло переспросил Кёркленд.

— Я сказал, а я ещё нет, так, на свободе хожу.

— Спасибо вам за признание.

Застыв посреди кабинета, между книжными шкафами, Артур задержал на грузной, слегка ссутуленной фигуре Брагинского свой оценивающий взгляд. Создавалось ощущение, что Иван спит сидя, но тёмные глаза у него поблёскивают стеклянным блеском, живым, готовым воспылать в пламя.

— Эм… — Артур опомнился и выудил из аккуратного столового хлама сложенный листок. — Вот наш город, — он протянул его Брагинскому, и тот его взял, предсказуемо, без интереса принявшись разворачивать и разглаживать. — Вот здесь можно пообедать. Здесь кофе и хлебушек. Здесь переночевать. А сюда лучше не соваться.

Иван нехотя проговорил:

— Я просто хочу в…

— Место? — отрезал Артур.

— Не помню, — на это Иван разочарованно улыбнулся. — Не домой.

— Ну с этим мы вам точно не сможем помочь. Если речь идёт о конфликте.

— Это всё, чего я хочу, — Иван едва удержался от ноток мольбы в голосе, и без того негромком. Молят тихо, искренне тихо. — Если вы меня туда не сбросите, дайте мне работу — я слышал, это в вашей заботе.

— Но ваше состояние… — Кёркленд, опасаясь раненного зверя в новом человеке, отложил решения столкновений. — Вам станет лучше, вот и приметесь за что-нибудь. А сейчас сдайте ваше оружие и наркотики, — это сказано с наиболее повелительным за всю встречу тоном.

Поймав вспышку шока в груди и горле, перебравшуюся каменной и беспомощной на лицо, Иван потупился.

— Вчера у меня их изъяли ваши лейтенанты.

— Не обманывайте.

Когда Иван достал наган из-за пазухи и положил на стол, Элизабет ахнула, Артур молча убрал кобуру в ящик стола с десятком таких же, собранных в беспорядке, и запер ящик на ключ.

Пока он проделывал всё это, Иван возился с мутными, как рыбья чешуя, полупрозрачными пакетиками, доставая их из карманов плаща, внешних и внутренних, и складывая на столе в горку. Содержимое можно рассмотреть только в предельной близости.

— Вызовите полицию, — бросил Артур Хедервари, вставшей за его спиной, заложив руки за спину. Он сохранял неестественно спокойный голос, он не угрожал и не планировал вреда, так как действительно отложил столкновение с Иваном на день или на два, но Иван уловил невидимую угрозу в нём и поэтому, улыбнувшись, выпрыгнул в окно…

Элизабет, уже строчившая цифру за цифрой, поникла, перестав набирать номер и беззвучно что-то произнося.

— Эй, окно! — прыжок Брагинского был последним, чего Кёркленд ожидал, потому и растерянно крутил головой, то к раскрытому окну, то к молчавшей, но удивлённой не меньше него Элизабет. Обратился к окну, ещё бессмысленнее, чем к глухому: — Будьте хотя бы осторожнее с городом.

— Чего он испугался?! — воскликнула девушка.

— Я просто хотел утилизировать этот крэк!

Голову сжимал железный обруч, беспощадно и мощно. Изнутри кто-то ел голову, да ещё оставил внутри десертную ложечку, она холодила, но её присутствие было болезненным. Боль переходила в ушной канал и на дёсны, а веки глаз липли друг к другу… В таком состоянии можно было лишь почивать.

В одном из брошенных давно домов Брагинский раздобыл водопроводный кран, и его, холодный, прикладывал ко лбу и к вискам в моменты боли и стенаний. Помогало…

— Чем он занят? — спросил Гилберт у Элизабет о том, что Франциск в скользких перчатках трогал его волосы. — Да, я альбинос, и я уникален, и шевелюра моя восхищает, но я не позволял прикасаться к…

— Он ищет у тебя вшей, — сказала Хедервари.

— …себе… — всё-таки договорил Гилберт.

Хедервари тихо рассмеялась.

Байльшмидт был самонадеянный, острый и пах спиртом.

В любой час его можно увидеть в любом помещении: чем больше рядом прихожан, тем лучше. Он смотрится высокомерно на их фоне, но при этом кажется, что он страшно стесняется чего-то попросить...

Гилберт не общался ни с кем, только наблюдал за взаимодействием бывших алкоголиков, заключённых, наркозависимых и других асоциальных элементов. В репетиционной они, например, расставляли множество скамеечек, якобы у них есть зрители, пфф.

А рядом с ним сидит Элизабет. Немец подметил вчера, насколько хороший из неё получился гид. За ней тогда плёлся большой Брагинский. А от Гилберта она, когда врач почему-то искал паразитов на его голове опрысканными какой-то дрянью пальцами, ушла, ещё не начав объяснять, как здесь всё устроено и как работает, хотя Гилберту в кои-то веки стало интересно.

Она ещё пожалеет о том, что не уделила ему должного внимания!

Гилберт с вызовом посмотрел ей вслед, всё же подумав: «Какая пленительная женщина!»

Он стал приходить чаще, во время работы корпуса и не во время работы. У подобной организации, думал Гилберт, не должно быть обеда или выходных. Сейчас он требовал к себе повышенного внимания. Он лишился работы и, как следствие, заработка и пищи около полугода назад и прицепился к АС. Нейтральное отношение этих христиан поразило его. Он ожидал, что с ним начнут возиться, как с котёнком... Или... как там они обращаются с непросвещёнными? Кажется, работники ждали именно активности Гилберта, а Гилберт просто обладал огромным аппетитом и утолял его. А ещё пиво бросать не собирался. Игра не стоила свеч, а стремления были призрачными и вполне наивными.

Гилберт вполне мог бы носиться с другой социальной службой, но именно эта привлекала его, так как задолго до эмиграции, во время совместной жизни с младшим братом Людвигом сохранял чудную семью в Дрездене, но Людвиг неожиданно исчез из его жизни, оставив щепотку сухой конкретики об АС, и что уходит-сам-не-зная-куда, потому что слышит некий голос, призывающий его в незнакомые дали.

Гилберт справедливо полагал, что похитители жизни Людвига негодяями себя не считают, поскольку они его благодетели. А Людвиг просто мог объявиться вот прямо здесь и сейчас, так как АС вращается вокруг самой себя, она как отдельное государство внутри мира.

Да, Гил искал здесь утерянную семью, но не приобретал новую: не это было его целью.

Гилберт злился и ждал, и раздражался ещё более от бесплодного ожидания. Сотрудничать ни с кем не желал, это казалось несколько... унизительно для него!

Он заметил, что почти все, кто носит здесь форму, музыканты. Частые репетиции радуют их, хотя они и удерживают серьёзные лица так долго, как это возможно.

Актовый зал, со сценой на три шага выше земли, на скамье которого развалился Байльшмидт, шумел пробными аккордами.

Альфред, с удивительной лёгкостью размахивающий трубой, вопрошал у старших коллег: «Артура нет? Тогда давайте сыграем что-нибудь из запрещённого!».

Коллеги, ненамного старше Джонса, сами порывались уйти от списка песен и мелодий официально необходимых. Неуверенность совершенствовалась на их лицах. Антонио сказал: «Может, «Остановись во имя любви»? Там ещё дальше: «Раскрой свой разум! Если я ношу обтягивающую одежду, это ещё не значит, что я проститутка!»?» — и все обрадовались.

Элизабет рассмеялась так скромно, что Байльшмидт не смог поверить, что эта женщина когда-то была… Нет. Они все были невероятно счастливы. Кроме Родериха.

Что с этой музыкой не так?

Мэттью запел:

«Мы ходим в вышине,

Мы входим в лунный неба свет,

И люди спят внизу, а мы летим в рассвет.

Прижав себя к тебе,

Я окунусь в ночную синь.

О как же высоко могу взлететь с тобой.

Летим вокруг Земли,

Под нами города бегут,

Поляны и холмы,

Озёра и леса.

Замерев, смотрят все —

Вот для них сюрприз,

И никто не верит в то, что видит нас.

Мы мчимся в высоте,

Мы плаваем в холодном небе,

Мы в дрейфе среди льда,

Среди плывущих гор!

И вдруг нас тянет вниз, в океан теней,

Разбудив ото сна монстра дна...»

...но Мэттью не расслышали и взялись за классические композиции.

Вернее, Родерих, руководящий группой, взялся.

Хедервари запрыгнула на фиалковую сцену и пододвигала цветочные корзинки, огибая гитаристов. За двадцать третью симфонию Вольфганга Амадея Родерих получил от жены тяжёлый взгляд, потемневший до сосновых игольчатых ветвей. Он вскинул подбородок в непонимании, отключил питание синтезатора, а потом вздохнул и сказал что-то о том, что «просто устал».

Альфред вступил в заминку громким каблуком, спросив у него: «А можно Чайковского?»

— Неожиданный выбор. Надеюсь, тебя устроит «Па-де-де»? — отозвался Эдельштайн, разминающий пальцы.

— Чё?

Альфред уселся на первую скамью, обещая выслушать музыку, задумался, сложив руки и подперев ими подбородок. Так вспоминалось лучше.

Целый сверкающий оркестр загремел, и Брагинский в его воображении зажмурился.

«Плакал в детстве от просмотра Щелкунчика. Он плакал в детстве, у него было детство!»

«У меня было детство?»

«Да!»

Альфред, привязавшийся добровольно к разуму Ивана, увидел его ребёнком, обернулся к скамеечкам с одиноким немцем, затерявшимся среди рядов, словно бы Иван шумно раскрывал створчатую дверь зала за их спинами и прерывал его думы этим, при этом для группы оставаясь призраком. Но это Альфреду чудилось, и он встряхнул головой. Гилберт, сквозь которого смотрела бирюза глаз с расползающимися сухими зрачками, вопросительно изогнул бровь, даже на миг подорвался с места и сам стал высматривать в одном с Джонсом направлении.

Наконец, Альфред заинтересовался и взлохмаченным Байльшмидтом и подобрался ближе, перепрыгивая через ряды и цепляясь за спинки, покрытые глазурью.

— Выглядишь скучно, тебя что-то беспокоит?

— Кхе... Как же тебя. Альфред Джонс?

— К твоим услугам!

— Такая убогая обстановка, а я думал, что вы богатеи и помогаете от избытка. А тут умирающий рояль.

— Это Родерих носил со свалок, чинил, отмывал, отскрябал, глянь, как новенькие. Любил и раньше подбирать, так и не отучился.

— А растрепай-ка мне, что здесь происходит и откуда взялись все эти ребята, и та, вон та, за пацаном с квадратной хлеборезкой... Что за цыпочка?

— О! На складе и в магазине работают в основном мужчины, это они. Сигурдссона, например, запихнули в «thift stories». Такими заправляют Эдельштайны… Парень, она настолько крута, что вопреки всему её зовут не иначе как миссис Хедервари. В столовой заведуют азиаты, хотя они редко готовят, а берут с собой редких южан, представь, целых два итальянца! Вот эти братья.

Артур, ну тот, с бровями, зарывается в бумаги и носится по городу с галстуком и чаем. В Реабилитационном центре я хотел бы сам работать, как и Мэттью, отдавшийся ему с концами, но пока я в некотором роде организовываю ребят для походов...

— Я понял, остановись.

— Ещё меня могут пустить разносить разные вещи разным людям. Но обычно я делаю одно-ответственное-дело.

Я имею право работать где угодно и быть вполне свободным, а офицеры не могут. Но я морально готов к такому. Кажется, совсем скоро у меня пара лет в колледже, а потом я стану миссионером в… В Африке где-нибудь. Уверен, мне дадут наитяжелейшее задание! Ведь я способен на всё. Ты знаешь, что я могу всё?

Сломленный его участливой болтовнёй, Гилберт, засопев, склонил голову и показал довольно большого желторотого птенца, крутящего нежной шейкой во внутреннем кармане куртки.

— Цыплёночек, — не сдержался Джонс и потянул руки, как это обычно делают маленькие дети.

Гилберта такое внимание взбесило.

— Это канарейка!

Он, придумав достойную восхищения отмазку, уходит — на матч Рэд Вингс поглазеть, а Альфред, как любитель, конечно же идёт за ним. «Ой, это недалеко, я провожу!»

Часы протекают тихо, с множеством приходящих, с неумолкающим гулом, с нескрываемыми улыбками и слезами.

Песни переливаются в разговор о застрелянных вчера детях несчастной женщины и суде, а разговор о Непале — в песни...

Когда народа становится совсем уж мало, Элизабет выглядывает в одно из нарядных окон и торопливо его закрывает.

— Большая масса народа, идёт сюда. Мне страшно!

— Почему?

— Они не выглядят дружелюбными.

Звуки стрельбы и нахального свиста нагнули их головы к паркету.

Ни одна голова с этого момента не поднималась выше уровня подоконника.

— О, копа подбили! Мистер Халлдор ранен!

— Что они здесь делают?

— Копы припёрлилсь за коксом, почему-то медленнее обычного, но покупатели тоже пришли за коксом, услышав, что курьер тут — и вот они столкнулись и бьются за курево. В общем, они тут из-за глубоких карманов Брагинского.

— Брагинский... — буквально прошипели.

Агава, кончики хвостов которой коснулись пола; Антонио, радостно дрожащий от напряжения в лодыжках; Мэттью, глазеющий на оставленного далеко в углу мишку; Элизабет, обнявшая собственнически свой живот; Родерих, упрямо ползущий по направлению к супруге. Это были все, кого застал с виду беззаботный Джонс, вернувшийся неизвестно откуда в репетиционную, словно бы она была его квартирой. Распахнул створки дверей и шумно вдохнул.

— У Рэд Вингс отняли серебро, слышали? — он опечаленно стянул фуражку. — А чего вы скопились на полу? Род потерял линзу?

С очередным чрезвычайно шумным выстрелом он упал ко всем остальным на пол за компанию.

— Вау! Что это? — возмутился. — Что случилось?! Никто не плевал в рисовый гарнир вчера?(2)

— Нет! Артур встал за прилавок, вот и всё.

— О-о-у...

Кёркленд встал за прилавок неожиданно для всех. Он был весьма вдохновлён чем-то… или кем-то. В любом случае, это обстоятельство окрылило его и он снизошёл до готовки пищи.

— Ваш рисовый гарнир! И рыба, — Кёркленд двигал блюдо к мистеру, который появлялся тут каждодневно в течение недель.

— А готовил кто?

— Ах, готовил я, — расцвёл тот.

К его изумлению, а позже и ужасу, мистер отрицательно сморщился.

— Я не буду это есть.

— Но…

— Как ему удаётся испортить уже готовые к употреблению продукты? — подобрался к раздаче ещё мужчина, явно неудовлетворённый вкусом.

— Не знаю, бро.

Агава ахнула, услышав, как две пожилые мисс, перешедшие в эту комнату, как самую надёжную и людную, обсуждая плюсы и минусы нынешних опасных посиделок тут, сообщили: «Артур сейчас сидит в подсобке и плачет».

Родерих, приобняв Элизабет за тонкую талию, поглаживал её тёплый бок большим пальцем.

Альфреду было неудобно сидеть на паркете без всякого действа. Опасная ситуация, выработавшая привычку у зрителей, его вынудила нахмуриться до такой тоненькой морщинки над носом.

«Петь ведь можно и под близкой стрельбой... Если бы Артур не разревелся!»

Из общего балаганного разговора, прерываемого судорожными вздохами впечатлительной половины присутствующих, не замечавших, как в тишине их головы поднимаются, а при стрельбе и криках скоро вжимаются в плечи, Джонс узнал, что у Ивана есть карта и написано «НЕТ! ОСТАНОВИСЬ!» в некоторых её любопытных местах.

От страха ему стало мерзко поначалу, но страх он превратил в яростное противление, жажду изменений.

— Ох, там же Эван, — дошло до него, и кристальная ясность его поразила. Вот почему все они так отводят глаза, поймав блики его очков, вот оно. — Ему нельзя там быть!

И вот он. С распахнутым ртом и сердцем.

Порывается покинуть здание, но его насильно удерживают несколько чрезвычайно сильных местных офицеров.

Ловино страшно для своего обычая ругается и, хватая его за края кителя, оттаскивает от окна.

«Защити его, защити его от этой страсти, — бессвязно думал Альфред, а его руки заламывали, его рёбрами вжимал в пол не рассчитавший сил Антонио. — Дай его мне! Посвяти его мне, Боже? Неужели я этого не достоин? Ну хотя бы… Иногда… Думать обо мне. Вот так! Лучше обо мне, чем об этой пропасти».

— Его вряд ли кто-нибудь пустит сюда теперь. Он так ничего и не понял, мы нужны были ему укрывателями. — Ловино громыхал, но было видно, что его страх больше, чем раздражение.

Альфред, сумевший перевернуться на спину под ослабевшей давкой, смотрит на Антонио, громко шепчущего участливые остережения на ухо, но разум его не здесь. Он рядом с Брагинским, его мысли — внутри Брагинского.

— Мы закроем перед ним двери? — не верит Альфред. — Ты не знаешь, как он слаб, нужно просто помочь ему найти...

Иван поморщился, повёл плечом, перебрался несколько дальше по стене от шума гневных стрелков. Посеял... Траву... Его загнали, ещё не восстановленного, не крепкого, он царапался глотками воздуха, а глаза жгло. Ещё немного, и подстрелили бы, как зайца. Плохой курьер успел схватиться за осколок стены, торчащий над землёю, когда мощный поток нёс его по городу, как какой-нибудь целофановый пакет или тюль.

Оказавшись в укрытии, он вообразил Альфреда, корчащегося от боли. Удивительная картина.

Боль.

Болезнь.

Соблазнитель.

Три странных слова.

Погоня, да, уже большая погоня с полицейской сиреной не успокаивалась, а ему не хотелось вставать, так и прижиматься спиною к стене, подпирать расслаивающийся дом, или самому подпираться домом. Аутистический хаос под коркой мозга соткал восхитительные картины, а вокруг всё было серое, посыпанное обломками.

Сирена хорошо смешивалась с хлопками пуль, они чудно звучали вместе!

— Там этот парень! Он пострадает же, — Альфред затрепетал от волнения, обнаружив себя под Фернандесом — смуглый и не слишком серьёзный парень сидел на нём, строя сострадающие глазки, и даже в них Джонс мог заметить Ивана. Не выползти, не рвануться, и даже пожилые мисс устали на них обоих коситься со страхом. Паркет холодил даже через футляр одежды, чёлка встопорщилась, отпадая назад и задираясь, сведённые брови взмолились.

Альфред сжал губы, обиженно скривившись: решил брать детским и загримасничать, как когда-то давно. Антонио высказывал поддержку, не ведая, что американец в ней не заинтересован и никогда за такую не отблагодарит.

— Успокойся, остынь. Он ведь не больной, у него всё в порядке с головой, так? Под огонь он не полезет. Это просто контузия? Лёгкая… Франциск так сказал, — между каждым кратким предложением Антонио делал паузу, уверяя буйного душой Джонса в безопасности их нового друга.

Альфред прекратил вырываться, Каррьедо встал и подал ему руку, так жёстко потянул на себя и похлопал взволнованного по плечу.

— Без глупостей, ладно? — добродушно сказал он.

А Альфред полетел со всей своей дури — выпорхнул в оконную раму, разбивая стёкла.

Отряхиваясь, он оглядел одинокий простор сада, паркинга, дороги и домиков, огромных визжащих надписей вдалеке на небоскрёбах.

— Друг мой, веди меня и водительствуй надо мной.

— Альфред!

— Хэй, не преследуйте меня!

Зная, что Брагинский должен быть где-то, он пошёл вслепую по подворотням. Его царапнула пуля, задев. Перед ним встала стена, широкого расчерченная: «FAMINE».

У очередных мусорных баков Альфред замедлился, так как из-под погрызенной рыжей крышки с отогнутым уголком вылез бомж. Джонс вылупился на него, а он махнул ручкой:

— Bonjour, monsieur!

Альфред, тоже махнув, вспомнил себя и свою улыбку:

— Утречко!

Детройт был диваном с выпущенными пружинами, облюбованным тысячами клопов и оставшимся после огромного жителя, который так долго лежал на нём и который так давно умер. Вмятина после хозяина осталась большая и тёплая. В ней толпились трудолюбивые муравьи, которые почти разучились читать.

Водрузив на макушку фуражку, Альфред шёл по городу, вдоль ребристого, пронзительно-синего забора и томного шума огромных механизмов — вдоль сносящегося и плачущего окнами здания — и чувствовал смерть. Он позволял улице смотреть на себя, мечтая выглядеть невозмутимым.

Но ему впервые за долгое время было по-мышиному страшно. Он, кажется, заблудился на знакомых шоссейных развилках, чернеющих под мощными светофорами, похожими на военную технику своими лимонными формами.

Погода подвисла в ожидании дождя, а он словно путался и увязал ногами в буреломе.

— Нет, я должен, вот правда! — выцедил он невидимому врагу.

Альфред взял в расчёт район, в который Артур посоветовал ему не ходить, и далее случайно забрёл и наткнулся на его грязную тень. Иван сидел, опершись спиной об обглоданную стену, и без выражения любовался на лишённый огня пепельный камин в окружении шрапнели и бетона.

Джонс приблизился, чтобы растрепать светлые волосы Брагинского. Следовал вопрос: отчего они такие, от холода или от страха?

Альфред, положивший обе лёгкие руки на голову Ивану, выглядел властным и уверенным и с оборванной тканью на предплечье, с застывшей на брюках на самом низу грязью. Брагинский, преглупо щурясь и сдавленно улыбаясь, чувствовал его мощь и тепло. Он медленно скатился по стенке, а Джонс не сводил с него неподвижного взгляда.

— Верни ему память. Я требую.

«Он хочет схватить меня... взять меня под крыло. Разве происходило со мной что-то более милое?» — Иван попытался улыбнуться — а Альфред сверкал линзами — иначе бы чудовищно раздирало грудь, хотелось бы проливать слёзы.

Альфред перебирался длинными пальцами то по его плечам, то по волосам, будто выискивая больное место, а Иван говорил ему без всякой пользы: «Я всё равно не понимаю, что ты говоришь».

Брагинский не имел способности соображать и понимать, поэтому с жадностью постигал всё новое, что в большой степени давал ему Джонс. Его уверенность и сумасшедшая доброта пленяли и сковывали.

— ...Зачем убегать так далеко, если тебе это нужно, ведь это так просто, так просто...

— Что ты говоришь?

— ...Любую возможность связаться с тобой. Сегодня я снова видел, как опустошается инвалидная коляска. Я хочу, чтобы и ты увидел это, поэтому не отвергай меня, оки-доки?

Иван чётко видел свою мерзость: она была выкована на нижней железной челюсти, ставшей для него намордником, без которого он и так, имея силу, не бросался за кошками. Он поднимался, чтобы увидеть чистую красоту, выглядывающую в дюйме белого кусочка ткани из-под тёмного рукава Альфреда, обрамляющую запястья и едва задевающую светлые волоски на внешней их стороне.

Брагинский коснулся рук, лежащих на не прибранном лбу. Сжал в своих. Сухие, прохладные. Жилистые и сильные. С несколькими выцветшими ожогами, почти успевшие загореть, но прекрасные по-своему, их хотелось щупать даже.

Через несколько секунд они выскользнули прочь и Джонс шумно выдохнул.

Он стоял на корточках, показывая ровненькие резцы и клычки, а по нему расползалась роса, точно семейка букашек. Он выглядел как после тяжёлой работы, нависая сверху.

— Когда-то хозяева этого чудного домика познали все прелести кризиса. — Альфред одёргивал себя, чтобы не помогать Брагинскому разгибаться и удерживаться на ногах самому. — Ты есть, наверное, хочешь, вот покормлю я тебя, и сможем уже поговорить. Наверняка ты ужасно проголодался, ты большой, тебе нужно много есть! Сабвэй чудесен: пятнадцать сантиметров капустки, оливочек и котлетки с сыром и сладким соусом, м-м-м… Тебе больше нравится тринадцать или пятнадцать сантиметров? Да, я знаком с метрической системой, представь. Эван.

Альфред наскрёб денег и пригласил его в маленькое кафе в «Renaissance centre». Это было самое потрясающее стеклянное здание даунтауна с семью башнями.

Иван указал на рельс над головой, и тогда Альфред рассмеялся:

— Это местный общественный транспорт, поездочка стоит три четверти бакса. «People Mover».

Так как машиниста и пассажиров в поезде нет, ребята могли сесть прямо на передние сиденья или встать лицом к стеклу, глядя вперёд. Маршрут вокруг Даунтауна, всегда в одну сторону, поезд порой даже проходит сквозь здания.

Джонс с Брагинским устроились по соседству на сиденьицах, а Иван снова мог сфокусироваться на нём и понять, что его предплечье, покоящееся на бедре, подпорчено подозрительной царапиной и кровит сквозь покорёженную ткань. Тат самый чудный дюйм белой рубашки тоже не совсем чистый...

Иван неожиданно потянулся к ранке и прошёлся языком по ней.

— А?! Чего это ты?

Но это ещё что — Иван в кармане нащупал скромный бутылёчек спирта, похищенный у мистера Бонфуа вчера и заворожённо перемешанный с водой. Он оттяпал крошечный колпачок и плеснул жидкостью прямо в сторону Джонса.

— ЭВАН!

Он, довольный работой, опрокинул в себя оставшийся глоток, в то время как Альфред шипел.

— Дикий! Это всего лишь царапина.

— Ты выглядишь неряшливее меня, дорогой Альфред, и мне показалось, что это нехорошо.

Обыкновенная сталь небес импонировала стали даунтауна и стальному скрежету зубов. Всё серое, сине-серебряное, пепельное, полуживое и полуспящее. Иван и Альфред, оба бледные, как братья, столпились и, вцепившись друг другу в рукава, вели друг друга к самой высокой, заметной и сверкающей точке города. Она видна почти отовсюду, соткана из зеркал и отражает далеко укатившее солнце на самой своей верхушке.

Альфред был уверен, что дух у него в животе. Иначе почему он так голоден и пуст?

В процессе поедания огромного блюда — в этой стране только такие блюда, трёх слонов кормить — Иван стал просить мелочь у друга. Тот подозрительно ухмыльнулся, спрятавшись за ведёрком наггетсов, но Иван ему тут же пообещал, что «скоро вернёт». Собственно, Брагинский добился своего, отошёл к автомату с кофе. Долго погружал в него монетки; долго нажимал на кнопку выдачи сдачи после того, как латтэ вылилось в красный стаканчик.

Вся мелочь выкатилась назад…

Иван поставил перед носом друга напиток в красном и пихнул горку мелочи в его правую ладонь. Альфред был ошеломлён этой русской хитростью.

— Чего ты так смотришь? — Иван не отдавал себя отчёта в том, что краснеет. Шумные разговоры, быстрые посетители на них смотрели, и не замечали, как и всегда. А Джонс поднял брови высоко-высоко отчего-то.

— Сделай мне тоже кофе, — потребовал он весело.

И как такому противиться?

«А это за воровство считается? О, не знаю, не мне судить. Но я определённо это запомню», — сказал себе Джонс, наблюдая возню Брагинского у аппарата, к которому тот неудобно и мило наклонялся из-за своего высокого роста.

Чудеса над пластиковым красным столом — Джонс кусает щёку, видя, что Брагинский хочет что-то сказать, и вдруг он просто палит мыслями: «Зачем фастфуд? Армия не в состоянии прокормить меня?»

«Но я вижу, тебе не очень комфортно у нас; ты атеист?»

«Я и этого не помню…»

«Вау, жёстко. Ну, что-нибудь… ты врач, так?»

«Почему ты так думаешь?»

«Ты похож на врача. Если я поранюсь, ты перебинтуешь меня».

«Угу… Слюна моя не дотягивает до антибиотика — будь я собакой, то пожалуйста».

«И я тоже лечу».

«Машины…»

«И людей стараюсь. То, за что борюсь я, всегда даёт мне надежду и делает бесстрашным. Я могу налегке направиться в любую точку мира, воззвать к небу, и ко мне придёт человек, что даст мне ночлег и пищу, потому что небо ответило ему видением. Это что-то вроде суперспособности, но дело в том, что все люди обладают ей, так что я как бы обычный человек».

«И я тоже ей обладаю?»

«Да! — Альфред всё-таки не удержался: его рука скользнула к этому покатому плечу, разгоняющему тепло и под шершавым слоем одежды. — Ты классный парень!»

Они услышали псалмы и ринулись взглядами за стеклянную стену. Малый отряд с оркестром был здесь и выманивал посетителей из пивнушки.

Джонс, радостно что-то возвестив, попрыгал прочь к выманивателям.

Иван смотрел, как Альфред бросается словами с кем-то столь же молодым и красивым — а эта странная красота не вызывает ни толики _желания_. При мысли о приятной непристойности внутренности скрючиваются. Может, это свободный мундир так отталкивает! Собственно, он должен быть сексуальным и привлекать, но действие его обратно…

«Они живут в полной нищете. Это правильно было — облачить их в подобную форму, — задумался Брагинский. — Иначе своим видом они ничем не отличались бы от бродяг, с которыми возятся. О, он посвящает всю свою жизнь не столько духу, сколько людям, живя в неудобствах. Я не думаю, что это ужасно, я не нахожу ничего плохого в том, чтобы жить так. Не то чтобы я хотел так жить. Может, потерпев полное бедствие, я бы и остался с ним, с _ними_ , чтобы обрести нечто большее, но у меня есть сестра. Значит, есть семья, которую я не могу оставить. Правда, главное заблуждение состоит как раз в том, что это благо — забыть семью ради служения! Это поразительно, и, нет… я так не хочу…»

Тем не менее, лицо Альфреда выражает счастье, странное и спокойное.

«И ещё я не понимаю, свобода это или узы?»

Близилось к вечеру, Альфред отвёл его в Гриктаун, где пели, готовили и танцевали жители маленькой Греции, и поручил некоему сонному, доброжелательному мистеру Гераклу Карпусси устроить пристойное для сна место. Карпусси облепили кошки, плетясь за его ногами.

Вообще они смотрели то на его ноги в бежевых штанах, то следили за его глазами. Ревновали к тем, кто привлекал внимание хозяина.

— Мистер, прошу, не говорите этому парню, что заплатил я. — Сказал Альфред Гераклу, стараясь говорить тихо, но несколько громче, чем кричащие у ботинок коты. — Просто скажите, что он может остановиться здесь, а когда деньги закончатся, скажите, что он не может больше оставаться.

— Почему так, сэр? — зевая, спросил Карпусси.

— Я думаю, он очень горд. Он уйдёт отсюда, как только узнает о моей самодеятельности.

Иван в это время пытался подружиться с безразличным котом-толстяком, разлёгшимся на тротуаре.

— Ему стоит обратиться в больницу, — рассеянный грек всё-таки заметил его помятость и болезненность.

— Он категорически против.

— То есть он остаётся.

— В чём дело? Вшей ж нет!

— Тогда я не возьму с тебя ни цента.

Как только Альфред был рождён женщиной, которую никогда не смог бы вспомнить — знаете, чистенькие и милые новорожденные лишь в фильмах, все дети рождаются в необыкновенной грязи, но матери всё равно их целуют — мать поцеловала и его… Хотя, судя по тому, что он провёл детство на улице, она на него даже не взглянула.

Альфред сбежал от социальных оков как только понял, что значит «сбежал».

И никто, никто не любил его.

Потом в свете свыше к нему потянулась худая рука Артура, который наврал ему, что колокольчики Армия берёт прямиком из оленьей упряжки Санты, а красные ведёрки им поставляет рождественский волшебник!

Вечером Альфред остался наедине с нежно-розовым закатом, оградившимся от него стеклом. Закат был далеко, за тысячи милль, а Альфреду безумно хотелось любить. _Человека!_ Или какого-нибудь обворожительного демона. А потом сделать невозможное: привести его на светлую сторону так, чтобы свет не сжёг его...

* * *

(1) Да, это действительно хороший револьвер.

(2) История: в конце 2014 года гражданин РФ Рустам Васильев предложил свои услуги АС Детройта. Из-за того, что он плюнул при раздаче завтрака в чью-то миску с бобовой похлёбкой, едва не произошла драка в столовой у главного вокзала. Спустя неделю на раздаче в столовой он съел прямо перед старым афроамериканцем его рисовый гарнир. Огромные толпы местных (в городе шестьсот тысяч чёрных) устроили погромы столовой и корпуса АС, а Рустам был спрятан в подсобном помещении. Ну, так, на всякий случай. Огромные заголовки газет Детройта выглядели как-то так: «РУССКИЕ В ДЕТРЙОТЕ! СПАСАЙСЯ КТО МОЖЕТ! ПАНИКА В АРМИИ СПАСЕНИЯ!».

Информация принадлежит криминалистическому агентству Чикаго «Group 7».

Упомянутые строки из песен: «Stop! In the name of love», «Walking in the air».


	3. Сложило нас, как книгу

Хотя Альфред тайком платил за его ночлежное место, Иван ночевал на улице самозабвенно. Кажется, он даже получал от этого удовольствие.

На утро Брагинский, облачённый в кровавый наряд, валялся на пороге знакомого корпуса рядом с парковкой, не достигнув дорожки, ведущей к большой двери. Носки туфлей оставляли брусничные царапины на асфальте: судя по всему, он пытался ползти, а теперь... прилёг отдохнуть. Ранним утром в отсутствии прохожих и любых других зрителей он был так одинок.

Заслышавший ритмичные удары чьего-то сердца под земляной подушкой Иван оторвал щеку от дорожного покрытия, осоловело оглядываясь.

Альфред, вышедший на воздух, сам не зная зачем, аж вскрикнул от неожиданности, его увидев, и повёз по кусающейся, обжигающей трением каменной земле. Иван испачкан и поломан, и, подняв его, Джонс боялся ему навредить.

Ему, столь разговорчивому, хватило мужества молчать, пока волочил Ивана с рваными передышками.

«Меня выбросили из поезда, когда я попробовал уехать, вспомнив, откуда я. У меня вдруг попросили билеты. Так жаль», — объяснил Брагинский позже, когда очнулся. Кажется, это тоже доставило ему странное удовольствие. Извиняющаяся улыбка, которой он старался разбавить себя, большого и жуткого, в беззаботности, была, увы, бесполезна.

На самом деле Иван сам выбросился.

Ночью он сел на серебряный поезд дальнего следования. В купе его попутчиком оказался мужчина, бывший тенью Артура Кёркленда, непонятным образом забравшейся сюда.

Так собаки, учуяв прокравшегося в дом хозяев вора, гонят его со двора и преследуют ещё долго…

Брагинский не приглядывался к сидящему напротив двойнику Кёркленда с рубиновой обивкой вокруг, устав и будучи не в себе. Голова немного и невнятно стонала; мерное шипение колёс заползало под одежды змеями; неяркое солнце, зависшее на одном месте у грани окна, раздражало взор; губы кривились; а внимание, в попытках сосредоточиться на неустойчивой тени Артура, затмевалось и перезагружалось. Кёркленд тихо мучился одышкой, доставал из портфеля и комкал салфетки, неслышно складывал полупрозрачные страницы одна на другую и нисколько не интересовался Брагинским.

Возможно, это ещё один спасенец, который читает книгу судеб у него перед носом.

Возможно, это вчера утром Иван не приглядывался к Артуру, и теперь определённо их путает меж собой!

Возможно, ему мерещится.

Уж не в своём ли он уме?

Из соседнего купе слышался детский хрипловатый голос, читающий почти по слогам «Парцифаля»:

«…И хоть я от любви немею,

Пять лет я права не имею

Ни вам служить, ни вас любить…

Сам не ведаю, как быть…»

Тут в сердце Гавана прозвучали

Слова, что слышал он от Парцифаля:

«В Любовь сильней, чем в Бога, верь!»

Зачем же именно теперь

Он речь припомнил эту?

Чтоб внять сему совету!..

И девочке Гаван сказал:

«Нас воедино рок связал.

Мы жизнью связаны одной.

Отныне станете вы мной».

В другом купе вдохновенно читали Баха(1):

«Американцы посылали воздушные поцелуи советским людям, советские — американцам. Нас объединила любовь. С этого момента мы увидели вашу красоту и элегантность, ваш юмор и обаяние. Какие бы проклятия и угрозы ни посылали друг другу лидеры наших стран… Вы стали нами, а мы — вами, у нас больше не было сомнений. С тех пор мы никогда не забывали о вас. Всякий раз, когда занавес поднимался, мы зачарованно смотрели на вас и мечтали, что придёт день и занавес исчезнет, и тогда наши встречи перестанут быть мимолетными. И вот этот день настал. Исчезли стены, разделявшие нас, и мы, как близнецы, разлучённые с детства, бросаемся друг к другу в объятия, смеясь и плача от радости».

Один их незамеченный товарищ, канадец на верхней полке, тяжело и разочарованно выдохнул.

— Предисловия книг интереснее, чем сами книги, — сказал он.

Артуру, изредка подозрительно выглядывавшему из-за листов книги, другой попутчик казался жутковатым парнем, который был прост, порядком застенчив и вызывал странное ощущение. За время их путешествия Иван краснел немного, как будто был маленьким преступником. Всё верно. Такие внушительные и большие люди должны быть большими преступниками, значит, тут что-то не так.

— А куда едете вы, сэр? — было видно, как Артур готовился к этому вопросу, поднимая подбородок и упираясь ладонями в бёдра.

— В Донецк, — просто ответил Иван.

— Как вы собираетесь попасть в Европу на поезде за неимением Трансатлантического тоннеля? — это был мягкий голос Мэттью.

Дверца купе отворилась после торопливого и не самого громкого стука, так что можно было подумать, стучится девушка. Но показался на пороге купе невысокий черноволосый паренёк с бэйджиком «Хонда» и голосом энциклопедии поведал: «Трансатлантический давно построен! Всё верно, этот тоннель позволяет поезду внутри себя разогнаться до восьми тысяч километров в час и быть в Европе уже через тридцать минут. Это знаменательное достижение для тоннеля, проходящего под поверхностью вод океана».

Дверца захлопнулась и Хонда исчез за ней. Иван был уверен, что навсегда.

«Галлюцинация-справочник? Он помог мне против галлюцинации-хмурого-человека. — Подумал Иван. — Мои галлюцинации способны обрастать вокруг меня, но против друг друга!»

— Вот видите, наша поездочка до Европы будет быстрой, — Брагинский обращался уже к двум своим попутчикам, ненароком задерживая на верхней полке с Уильямсом взгляд.

— Но этот поезд везёт нас в Детройт, — Артур захлопнул свою книгу.

Брагинский обиделся:

— Простите! Мы ведь на нём покидаем Детройт.

— Все дороги ведут в Дестройт, вы разве не знали этого?

— Де…

— Повсеместный дестрой нашего мира, — Артур уверенно путал слова, сверкая выразительными глазами, — следствие разрушения нашего внутреннего мира. Не поладишь с собой, сломаешь какую-либо улицу или городок. Возможно, если ваше безумие очень разрушительно и воинственно настроено против вас, и вы тоже, то другие живые субъекты, даже государство, которое вы способны наречь своим, может рассыпаться.

— Что вы такое говорите? — насторожился Иван; непонятно было, напугал ли его смурной толстобровый незнакомец.

— Какая у вас страна? — потребовал Артур названия.

— У меня нет… Нет определённого места… — Брагинский рассеяно закрутил головой. — Страны. Весь мир мой, — тихо произнёс он, в особенности мягко коснулся «мира», и тогда лицо Артура приняло то же самое выражение, что у него совсем недавно. Поражённое, ошеломлённое, онемевшее.

— Поэтому я… Скорее, мир падёт, чем я оброню свои ключи, — чтобы показать шутку, Брагинский дружелюбно растянул свои губы.

Обжегшийся разум Кёркленда подготовился уж было задать вопрос, но…

— Что вы имеете в виду, «ваш мир»?

— Может, и мой, а может быть, и нет. Кто знает, вдруг окажется, я его создал своим воображением и теперь отчаянно ищу в уголке его горящую любовь.

— Горящую?!

— М-м, как бы это лучше обрисовать… Обжигающую.

— Кто вы?!

— Я не знаю. Но мне кажется, я что-то очень плохое, раз так говорю. Простите меня. — Иван снова улыбнулся, не найдя ничего лучше. — А вы смиренный раб?

Артур взглянул на мужчину почти из-подлобья.

— Я сильнее тебя, чудовище.

Иван покачал головой.

— Почему же чудовище? Просто безбилетник.

Когда они проезжали обширный луг, окрасившей окна и всё купе, кроме затенённых его местечек, в зелёный глубоководный цвет, к новорождённым противникам бодро постучались. Артур что-то промямлил, Иван что-то промяукал; в купе вплыл молодой проводник, улыбаясь хмурому и смущённому обитателям купе. Он надел на себя облик Альфреда Джонса. Форма железнодорожника ему безумно шла.

Безумно, потому что была порождением сходящего с ума Брагинского.

После вопроса «Можно ваш билетик и документы?» Артур и не пошевелился, словно дело не относилось к нему, ну или просто пропускал Ивана вперёд, толкая его вывернуть карманы и говорить, занимать проводника.

— У меня нет. Ой, я, кажется, оставил его у своего медведя, — Иван, чувствуя небывалую неловкость, с вопросом глядел не на проводника, а на Артура, сложившего на груди руки и откинувшегося на стенку купе, закрывшего под солнцем веки.

Альфред запер за собой дверь и стал забавно-серьёзным.

— Тогда я боюсь, вам придётся высадиться на ближайшей остановке, — он что-то увлечённо царапал фломастером в блокноте.

— Но я не могу выйти, я… — искал причину Брагинский. — Так хотел посетить то жаркое место.

Альфред задорно спросил:

— Но вы можете заплатить штраф, так ведь?

— Я без гроша.

Таким отсутствием логики и последовательности, такой неожиданностью и искажением смысла слов и даже полным отсутствием смысла может обладать только сновидение.

В этом Брагинский хотел быть уверен.

Иван смотрел налево, в то время как Джонс показывал ему направо. Он хотел уехать, ему там было тошно, он не хотел истины — он хотел сделать всё так, как ему хотелось...

2.

Так как у Альфреда запачкался кровью и грязью китель из-за него, Иван всё отнёс стирать.

Он подносил китель близко-близко к своему крупному носу и вдыхал то незнакомое, чьи же труды впитаны в ткань.

— Меня починили, — говорит Иван, рассеянно намыливая одежду Альфреда.

3.

В кабинете Кёркленда стоит относительный порядок — ощущение чистоты и сверкающих полов и стола со стопками отчётов о поставках благотворительной продукции нарушается только вездесущими цветочными горшками. Их особенно много на подоконнике, на полках просторного книжного шкафа. На полу кадки, и даже на порядочном столе растения. Их разнообразие и буйство красок — всё это создаёт ощущение хаоса. Так что гость, приходящий сюда и устраивающийся напротив Кёркленда, наверняка не видит из-за розовых цветов части его сосредоточенного лица.

На высоком стуле, у плодоносящих стеблей, сидела прекрасная темноволосая девушка в потёртом голубом платье, опять же не по сезону лёгком, скромно сложив ладони на коленках. Они с Артуром о чём-то тихо разговаривали, и оба были как-то странно смущены.

Когда она неожиданно тихо начала хныкать и плакать, Артур встрепенулся и растерялся — должно быть, он не знал, как успокоить её. Было издалека хорошо видно, что он покраснел. Он резко поднялся, склонившись над цветами, и протянул руку к Агаве, мягко положил ладонь на её опущенную голову… и, видимо, не знал, что следует делать дальше.

Отчего она плакала? Неужели этот безобидный человек мог обидеть её? Альфред не думал, что он мог: скорее, Агава жаловалась ему на какое-нибудь своё глубокое несчастье, и когда неожиданно расчувствовалась перед мужчиной, он и растерялся, будто сам был причиной её расстройства.

Альфред поразился перемене, произошедшей с Артуром: его голос стал приятным и даже ласковым и теперь щекотал уши. Альфреду захотелось смеяться над тем, как всё было неуклюже и по-детски.

«Да он ведь заманил её к себе цветами…» — да, он подозревал романтические отношения между этими двумя.

Агава подняла голову, утирая слёзы, и её слабо трепещущие плечи успокоились и опустились под лёгшими на них ладонями Артура. Молодой проповедник приблизился настолько, насколько позволял ему стол.

«Выйди, старик, ну же! Ты можешь обойти его, обогнуть!» — у Альфреда загорелись глаза. И Элизабет, впритык к нему пододвинувшейся из-за непреодолимого и какого-то сладкого магнетизма ситуации и зрелища, теперь давила на его бок рукой, чтобы не упасть, потеряв равновесие, и сама не замечала своего неудобства.

В светлой, трепыхающейся переливами ветра и яркими лепестками комнате, прямо над розовыми цветами Артур уже кончиками пальцев касался лица Агавы, её скул и щёк, и подбородка, и это бесповоротно действовало. Хныканья продолжились, но наверняка это уже было чистое смущение. Кёркленд говорил ей что-то, а она молчала. Он выглядел… извиняющимся. Вот-вот и уткнётся ей носом в щёку.

— Да! Поцелуй её, за меня поцелуй, прошу! — шептал французский доктор в исступлении. Глаза у него сияли даже ярче, чем у Альфреда. Кстати говоря, теперь они оба — Франциск и Элизабет — зажимали Джонса.

Сзади к ним приближался ничего не подозревающий и слишком громкий в шепотливой тишине Брагинский, с пиджаком Альфреда, накинутым на предплечье.

— Я принёс из химчистки твой… — приветственно начал он.

Альфред очутился рядом с ним и зажал ему рот, не давая договорить. Схватил за запястье и вынудил бежать вместе с ним куда-то за поворот по коридору, который Иван совершал впервые, едва не сбивая прохожих мужчин. Впрочем, от полураскрытой двери кабинета Кёркленда разбежались все наблюдатели.

В спокойной обстановке Иван решил передать ему ещё влажный пиджак.

— Где ты испачкал его? — он догадывался, что спина у Джонса истёрлась не по его заслуге. Ладно, грязь, даже кровь, но бензин...

Альфред это подтвердил, завороженно дыша на настенный постер и сторожа шаги и звуки.

— Валялся на земле. Эти люди обалдели — не станцуешь брейк, к котелку подходить боятся. — Альфред захихикал. — Артур на ней женится, я думаю, он почти поцеловал её. Он такой стеснительный сухарик!

Брагинский коснулся витой нити, скрепившей их навсегда, а та увеличилась, непонятно откуда беря силы и объём. Это дало странную радость.

Джонс выглянул из-за угла и отпрянул.

— О, подполковник! — прошелестел он и снова сжал локоть Ивана.

— Почему ты прячешься? — недоумевал тот.

— Он начнёт хвалить меня, а я застесняюсь, — заговорщически шептал Джонс. На этот раз Иван готов был провалиться в его безмятежный мир, в его крепость, ведь Ивану стало неприятно от возможной похвалы самому. Он достиг уровня, при котором перебирал оттенки эмоций друга и различал гардиент.

С преувеличенным интересом он оглядел призывные постеры на уровне глаз: «Pray for Ukraine» и «Pray for Nepal». Джонс усилил хватку, потому что двое людей с резким акцентом выруливали из-за угла, и надо было закатиться за стену подальше. Оба гостя — европейцы, оба ненадолго, случайно познакомились тут, а один другому рассказывал, как отчётливо можно услышать:

— ...тюрьму, услышал дикий английский вопль, заинтересовался. А это подросток наделал шуму попыткой побега. Неожиданно меня осенило. Мы переглянулись, я кивнул, а он прекратил метаться по однотонной комнатке. Мы уже пересекались раньше, а он уже ненавидел меня за то, кто я такой. Потребовалась пара усмиряющих бесед с ним, и он сдался, струхнул, но я рассказал ему о свободе. А... — Людвиг сбился, вперившись в приоткрытую дверь, за которой бурно вилась зелень, но тут же вернулся к мистеру Цвингли и своей истории. — В тот же день он сбежал, меня, естественно, уволили.

— Как быстро, — бросил излишне напряжённый Цвингли.

— Он сбежал болезненным ребёнком, но был исцелён, буквально как залатанное старое пальто. Туберкулёз, Баш. Он не лечился! Это чудо.

— Я бы тоже сиял, испытавши подобное прикосновение.

— Но не каждый может позволить себе отказаться от медицины.

— И поэтому я здесь. — Баш отчеканил: — Укрепляйте связи с Красным Крестом!

Альфред смахнул пылинки с плеча Брагинского.

— Я за тобой типа ухаживаю, — и шепнул, заинтересованно поглощая чужой разговор. Мужчины как раз поравнялись с ними за тонкой стеной.

Речь шла, скорее, о габаритах пожертвования.

— Сколько, миллион? — спросил удаляющийся голос.

— Ого, целый миллион! — подхватил его Джонс и победно сжал кулак. — Наверное, подполковник тоже танцевал ему брейк.

— А кто они?

— Баш Цвингли — из консультативного совета, и Людвиг. Просто Людвиг, без фамилии. Он просто так не приезжает. Что-то случилось, пойдём.

Иван чувствовал поблизости неисчерпаемый источник любви, такой возрождающей и обновляющей, но видел только Альфреда и нить. Как же за ним не идти, если он — сама безопасность?

Брагинский видел уже их связь, подобную канату, а помещения, через которые они проникали по направлению куда-то, казались новыми и неизвестными.

А, тут когда-то был балет — сейчас здесь почти пусто. Сидит под крестом глухонемой афроамериканец в наушниках и играет в игру на самртфоне. Маленькая семья и Феличиано пытаются творить за огромным столом. Самое страшное, чем занимаются тут — скрапбукинг. Показывают «Гравити Фоллз» по большому телевизору.

Бабушка лет восьмидесяти, изредка придерживая за худую ручонку маленькую внучку, говорит: «Аккуратнее! Это денег стоит!» Девочка, качая ногами, рисует на магнитном экране и скрипучим механизмом стирает рыб и подводные камни, оставляя белый фон.

Иван вспыхивает, думая, что волшебный экран стоит, должно быть, рублей тридцать.

Бабушка повторяется: «Это денег стоит!»

Феличиано пыхтит с бумагой и фломастерами, а бабушка объясняет ему, как тяжка жизнь ребёнка без отца, а потом и без матери, и с одною лишь ветхой старухой.

Феличиано напевает ей о своей слабости, а потом о силе. Альфред, потрепав ребёнка по тёмной макушке, говорит старухе: «Счастье рядом. Счастье уже в вас, понимаете?» — и улыбается, демонстрируя счастье.

— Я... — запинается она, вылупив глаза.

— Чувствуете?

— Я пытаюсь понять.

— Нет, умом не получится.

Альфред подхватил одолженные у Варгаса маркер и листик и, пока царапал что-то по памяти, усевшись на стол, Иван сел в зрители, не опуская чуткого взгляда с лёгких, порхающих над листом рук. Тут подошли ещё люди, парочка Эдельштайнов...

— В утверждении «спасение утопающих — дело рук самих утопающих» чистая правда. — Альфред перевернул лист на разрисованную большим корабликом с морем людей на борту и за бортом сторону. — Не сказано, что утопающие и те, кто спасает их, являют одно и то же лицо. Те, кто когда-то тонул, при возникших обстоятельствах первые ринутся спасать утопающих. Утопающие спасут других утопающих, понимаете. Работает, как анонимные алкоголики, ха-ха, вот я сказал, слышали? Тебя зажгли, и ты не можешь не поделиться огнём — иначе он потухнет! Так рождается бессмертие дела. Я счастливчик, если знаю это.

— О, а что ещё скажешь? — окликнула его девочка.

Альфред определённо мог рассказывать слишком много и долго, после того как вручил ребёнку свой кривокосый рисунок.

Слепота, глухость — о да, у Ивана всё это было. Только одну нить он видел. Будь он зрячим, узрел бы тысячи тысяч нитей. А потом он взял свою единственную под контроль едва ли не полностью.

Нет понимания природы мощи Джонса, которой хотелось питаться, которая касалось его легко... Её растаскивали по карманам все присутствующие мужчины, женщины, дети и старики. Сами Эдельштайны.

Говорили теперь о каких-то виархопе и министрах. Молчали лишь глухонемой в наушниках и Брагинский.

Ивану хотелось, чтобы Джонс вот именно так говорил с ним — только один на один, но также Брагинский знал, что не найдёт себе места, будет опускать взгляд, будет не чувствовать себя способным усидеть рядом с ним — его кинет в жар и смятение. Он представлял их наедине — и видел в этой картине только тёмно-синие коленки и пальцы, сжимающие его. Он ещё не до конца понимал, чем его стесняет этот человек. Но Альфред был единственным, кто у него вообще был.

Иван стремился укрепить связь с ним, мысленно делал нить толще, крепче, посыпал алмазной крошкой. Альфред, как неуязвимое бесплотное существо, ничего не чувствовал относительно нити. Но чаще осматривался, ища взгляда Брагинского, а вслух рассуждая о ярых министрах.

Какая дикая власть. Иван обхватил нить и, не уверенный в боли, которую это принесёт, по-хозяйски потянул абонента на себя.

Тяга сбросила Джонса со стола, и он выдал:

— Пора за работу, хватит болтать. Скоро придёт миллионер, он вам и нарисует, э-э, зайчиков каких-нибудь. Какие вы безынициативные. А волонтёрам кто помогать будет?

Ивану было всё равно, как они добрались до складской комнатки, в которой сложены инструменты, стулья, коробки и немного запасных макинтошей. Было четыре дня — под окнами корпуса прогуливался мужчина, лающий, подобно псу. Этот мужчина каждый день в четыре часа проходил, ковыляя, по этой дороге и лаял. По нему можно было часы сверять.

Под ворохом одежды закопался и свернулся какой-то полусонный работник, Альфред растолкал его и вывел наружу, закрыв металлические двери после уже на засов.

Словно от облегчения, Альфред широко выдохнул, навалившись спиною на двери. Он запер себя с Брагинским в одном сновидении. Диалог обещал наладиться.

— Я рад.

— И я рад, потому что рад ты.

— А теперь ты вступишь в наше воинство и мы вместе спасём мир! — своим светящимся голосом сказал Альфред.

— Я не смогу сделать этого. Твоя мечта прекрасна, но я не могу ей содействовать.

— Почему?

— Потому что я не могу отказаться от своей мечты, а кроме неё у меня ничего не осталось.

— У тебя есть я.

— Тебя у меня нет, — опроверг Брагинский, пугаясь слов.

Альфред сжал зубы, скулы его зарделись.

Иван не знал причины, но ему показалось, что сейчас парень его поцелует и повалит своим крепким телом на гнездо из тряпья, в котором минуту назад грелся замыленный работник. Или же на пол, как бы имитирующий расцветкой мелководные разводы океана. Он пришёл в себя, когда американец захлопал глазками — видимо, в его воображении нарисовалось то же.

Не сговариваясь, оба осели на тряпичное гнёздышко на почтительном расстоянии друг от друга.

— Я пойду на войну, — ещё раз признался Иван.

— С людьми?

— Да, с кем же ещё.

— Иди на войну со злом, это гораздо благороднее. Чтобы весь этот кошмар закончился!

После недолгого молчания и отсутствия всяких образов в головах Альфред почему-то сказал:

— А я мечтаю ещё победить смерть.

— Она уже побеждена.

— Ну зачем спойлерить.

— Думаешь, раз я такой-растакой, то ничего не знаю? — Иван обнял свои коленки. — То, что я отказываюсь от всего, чем ты пытаешься меня ударить — значит, что я не хочу признавать свою неправоту, — он легко покраснел. — Нет, я однозначно прав. Правда, ночью мне снилось, как кто-то человекоподобный с размытой фигурой и отбрасывающий ненормально чёрную тень, тащил за собой на виселицах разных людей. А потом я почувствовал, как этот полупрозрачный в меня вселяется, и меня всего затрясло, и я как захохотал! А вдруг это сам дьявол решил заполучить меня?

— Какая поразительная откровенность! — обескураженный Альфред провёл ладонью по своим волосам — сидела бы ни них фуражка, непременно бы упала — а потом потянулся к Брагинскому всем собою.

Если Брагинскому достаточно было вспомнить о связи, обернувшейся нитью, и привлечь внимание одним проблеском чувства, Альфред не прекращал искать физического контакта.

«Я рад, что он заткнулся. Что?» — когда он коснулся его, Ивану представился мальчик, безумно похожий на него, играющий с такими же голодранцами и железками выржавевшего завода, вокзала, ночлежки — они сменяли один другого. И нет, они постоянно окружали детство, как светлые фонарные столбы окружают ночных пришельцев.

— Я был уличным парнем... Поразительно, как меня берегли от дыма и игл, которые были повсюду! И вдруг Артур, подросток в странной одежде, приходит в мой тёмный, узкий райончик, я помню, в него картошкой кто-то запульнул. Так смешно было, он шёл, а в него пуляли картошку. Я б так не смог. Я бы трубой отбивался.

— У тебя же флейта. — Ивана не волновало, что её больше нет. Он был обрадован доверием, которое Джонс ему оказал. Сплошное удовольствие.

— И труба, и гитара, — сосредотачиваясь на далёких звуках и видах, Альфред говорил отстранённо, скорее, для того, чтобы заглушить шустрое дыхание. Замолкать было всё ещё очень странно. — Я музыкальный и экономический гений.

— Ага...

— Так вот, когда он раскрыл рот, спустя минут пять, когда я к нему прислушался, парень, я полетел… Он говорил так же мощно, как Бут!(2)

— Кто? — Иван склонил светлую голову вбок. Незнакомые чёрно-белые лица с впалыми щёками любезно продемонстрированы ему.

— Э-эм… — Альфред посмотрел на него с недоумением. — В общем, он был очень крут. И дело не только в этом — я, пока он рассказывал о том, что о нас всех позаботились тысячелетия назад, извлёк из своего подсознания замечательную вещь, которая заставила меня реветь, как девчонку — я узнал, что он мой брат. Нет, я знал, что он мой брат, только объяснить этого не мог. Я кинулся к нему на шею и рассказал об этом. А он так улыбался, что едва не вывихнул себе челюсть. Он позволил пойти вместе с ним, а потом я чистил что-то, разгружал, накладывал порции бобов… Потом пробовал ухаживать за Элизабет, но она оказалась очень строптивой и ударила меня, правда, после посвящения она никогда так не делает, чему я несказанно рад. Я хотел семьи, и я её получил. Я хотел спасения, и я обрёл его. Я хотел жить для других, и я пригодился. Кажется, я уже сделал всё…

— Твоя жизнь прекрасна, как цветущий подсолнух. Я оживляюсь, когда смотрю на тебя. — Иван улыбнулся, потому что Альфред говорил, как и всякий юноша, что возомнил себя старым. — Постой, ты хочешь сказать, Артур… Когда он перестал считать тебя семьёй?

— Не, не было такого, ты врёшь. Артур поставил всё на субординацию. Я говорю ему: «Мы же не воюем с трактирщиками, не живем в Конго, зачем всё так строго?», а он мне: «С такими манерами ты никогда не будешь солдатом!» Надеюсь, одинокий волк скоро найдёт свою Екатерину и перестанет быть таким серым.

4.

Иван читал школьный букварь, соединял точки в рисунки, раскрашивал, разгадывал, запоминал буквы...

— Вот, я нашёл тебе яблочный сок, — Альфред блестел, зачарованный его успехами, по-идиотски растягивая губы.

Брагинский краснел и улыбался. Невозможное взаимопонимание так поглощало!

Джонс открыл, что и он, и Артур вполне могут принадлежать к ламповой молодёжи. Бывало, сидят на крышах, карабкаясь на них стайками ради встречи рассвета и любования городом. Совершают ночные проникновения на высокие вытянутые дома в нетихих районах. Расстилают плед на крыше, пьют чай из термоса. Засыпают от холода ночи, закрываясь одной курткой, а просыпаются от жары рассвета.

Таковое общение было много интимнее разговора. В разговоре Брагинский не услышал бы этого робкого дыхания настолько отчётливо. У боевых персон такое удивительно робкое дыхание. В разговоре он бы даже позволил смотреть себе в потолок, в стену, в любое препятствие электромагнитным волнам. А так он смотрел вглубь альфредовской души и восхищался своим новым способностям. Правда, сторонние не радовались, просто не осознавая, что двое мужчин ведут разговор.

Они мечтали и смотрели друг на друга, а случайно проходивший мимо Артур, с широко открытыми глазами — на них, и понимал, что не знает, радоваться ему или отчаиваться.

— Я знаю, — он сделал посреди ночи важный звонок. — Я прошу перевести Джонса в Сафферн для подготовки к полной службе.

— А в чём дело?

Артур приглаживал заштопанную рубашку.

— Столь энергичному и сильному человеку как Джонс хочется торопиться... Быстрее осваивать всё новое. Около пятидесяти человек готовы дать свои рекомендации.

5.

Иван — он паук. Он запутывается в паутине и спотыкается об неё. Он запутывает другого паука вместе с собой. Они оба врачи, оба ловцы душ. Это у них своеобразная война, но любовь Альфреда так смягчает любые удары, что...

Альфред отсиживается у самого крайнего места рядом с дверью, занимаясь важным — ожиданием. В конце концов, если он не приползёт, Альфред сам пошлёт себя за ним. Вот зачем он отпустил его гулять одного по городу?!

— Как твой выходной, бро? — Антонио находит минутку для переговоров с Джонсом. Рухнул рядом с ним, расстёгивая кожаные ремешки, походящие на кобуры. У Антонио было много огня, он не унывал, знал, как побеждать депрессию. Он трудился, не покладая своей души. Тёмные прядки шевелюры переливались, готовые слипнуться. Порой Тони забрасывал себя, забывая о мытье на недельку.

Можно уловить, что от него в малой степени несёт железом. Мочой. Землёй. Гнилым чем-то.

— Ты из ночлежки?

— Да! Позавтракать бы нам вместе, — риторически восклицает Тони и крепко целует Джонса в переносицу, подцепляя и приспуская с неё очки. — А так как твои выходные, тебя не видно было?

— Опять проституток в дом привёл. — Откровенно говорит Джонс. Стёклышки оправ запотели, и теперь он активно протирает их нотной бумагой.

— О-о-о! Ну как?

— Безуспешно. Одна, правда, сказала, что знакома с Брагинским. Это меня удивило. — Он в изумлении остановил чистку. — Откуда у него деньги на женщин?

Поскольку он прождал много часов, пошли шутки:

— Хэй, может, дадим тебе звание сержанта-крайнего-стула-рядом-с-дверью?

6.

Эдельштайн и Гилберт сидели на ступеньках в предзакатных дымных сумерках.

— Сдавайся, — посоветовал Родерих.

— Отвали и умри! – прошипел Гилберт, недобро ухмыляясь.

— Ты приходишь изо дня в день и до сих пор отказываешься признать свою слабость?

— Иди ты. Меня интересует твоя цыпочка и её тоненький голосок.

Эдельштайн не знал, что и сказать на это, лишь странно улыбнулся, поднялся и оправил подол макинтоша.

— В таком случае, я удаляюсь.

Сплетнями Франциска стало известно, что Родерих вложил едва ли не всё жалование в новую кухню для супруги. Он уделил странное внимание нескольким потрясающим сковородкам... Вообще, это было странно для экономного Родериха, это было нечто особенное.

Ах да, и новые чулки.

Любители изящностей не стареют и не переводятся!

Альфреда радовала их любовь, он даже ловил себя на том, что её чувствует или даже завидует. Вот это ему не нравилось.

«Лучше парочки я не встречал ещё».

В хорошей семье беременны оба. Любовь действительно пинала Эдельштайна маленькими тычками в живот, словно он был беременный ею.

– Эй, не пинайся! – краснел он, откупоривал крышку красного котелка и занимался приятным и сконцентрированным расчётом чеков.

Иван пошёл на зов уже под ночь, застыл на пороге, когда Эдельштайн в относительной темноте, под одной лампочкой считал и листал купюры.

Кажется, Брагинский не ошибся, и тут должен прятаться Артур... Все эти растения, шкафы те же... А может, это Родерих тут заблудился, кабинеты спутал?

Он заметил позднего вторженца, остановив шебуршание бумаги.

— Добрый вечер. Я могу помочь?

— Артур, — выдохнул Ваня.

— О, это что-то новое. Артура... нет, может, я?..

— Сержанты! Сержанты! — взвыл чрезвычайно взволнованный Бонфуа. Он не искал офицеров — значит, в корпусе их просто нет, а помощь нужна ответственная и срочная.

Иван и Родерих страшно напряглись, второй вскочил и сделал пару шагов навстречу опасности.

Скоро призывающий сам показался, без каких-либо атрибутов — просто в жилеточке и полосатой рубашке, велюровых брюках.

— Вызывайте психиатра. Артур не в себе, я не справлюсь, — деловито, но сбито сообщил он, держась за косяки двери, как бы закрывая всё пространство и единственный выход. — Мужик принёс труп ребёнка и попросил похоронить — сам не может. И тут...

— Неужели никто не просит чудес?! — неиствовал Артур, словно пьяный. — Эта страна обречена! Она летит в пепелище! — Йон Су его скрутил, Франциск теперь нёсся им навстречу вместе с неслабым сопровождением. Брагинский, не разобравшись, весело навалился на незнакомца в запотевшей футболке, на которого так бурно реагировал Артур в плену Йон Су, и прижал к стене.

На крик сбежались Варгасы и Альфред, непонятно откуда выскочившие и взъерошенные. Даже глухонемой вытаращился из-за угла на внеплановое коридорное сборище. Джонс немую просьбу адресовал Брагинскому, стоя за его спиною, и тот покорно отпустил невольника.

Варгасов старшие погнали куда-подальше, заполнив их ближайшее время делами.

— У мальчика истощение, и следы удушения... Это было убийство, так что психушку на этого. — Прошептал Франциск Альфреду, а тот яростно закивал в ответ. Он сообразил, что Артур не настолько плох, а разносторонняя помощь нужна только вспотевшему мужчине в серой футболке. Но ему об этом не скажут по соображениям безопасности.

Бонфуа же обеспокоился Кёрклендом — его знатно потряхивало в объятиях сержанта Су, приехавшего из Азии пофотографировать Штаты. Должно быть, от расшевеленных, как угольки в костре, воспоминаний о применённом давно удушении, Артур побагровел и кипел.

— Вы... Наверное, устали. — Бонфуа занял стратегическую позицию прямо между ним и подозреваемым. — Может, немного кофе?

— Клешни, — бросил Кёркленд, до сих пор удерживаемый. Освободившись от Су и не успев размяться, он с вызовом глянул на вжавшегося в стену человека, не делающего определённых жестов.

Поскольку его окружили сразу так много фигур, он не двигался, чтобы сбежать.

Сохранять спокойствие Артуру удавалось с огромным трудом, а дыхание сбилось.

— У вас есть шанс раскаяться, не отвергайте... — Кёркленд, сожалея, всё-таки вцепился в мужчину, чем только больше напугал.

А вот кареглазый зрелый лик не высказывал нисколько сожаления.

— Но я ни в чём не виновен! — воскликнул мужчина высоким голосом.

Франциску вновь потребовалась сила, чтобы отстранить от него Кёркленда, но тот противился:

— Из тюрьмы не так просто сбежать, воспользуйтесь хотя бы этим знанием!

Не сумев пробудить в нём порыва, Артур побрёл к цитадели, хотя до приезда полиции ещё долго. Шёл, как подбитый при полёте, немного хромой и разочарованный.

Серого человека сопровождали четверо, включая Ивана, бесстрастного к конвоируемому, что скучающе опущенной безволосой головой отвергал любые доводы и попытки заговорить.

Его посадили ждать законников меж корзиночных цветов в комнатке Кёркленда из-за смирного нрава; сам хозяин отсутствовал. Франциск, откланявшись, поспешил искать его.

Тюль зловеще колыхалась, Йон Су старался не смотреть на макушку равнодушного мистера, а Иван косился на Альфреда, не замечающего его. Родерих щёлкнул настольной лампой, но сам за стол не садился. Мужчина деревянным взглядом порой скользил то по одному, то по другому снизу вверх, но рта не размыкал.

— Засвидетельствую: не все вылезают из мерзости прежней жизни, — нарушил тишину Родерих, развязавшись. Разобрали стулья, запрыгнули на подоконник. — Смущённый мир многих не отпускает... Приходил ко мне однажды мужчина, сильный, богатый, семьянин, и ползочком, на коленочках, просил молиться за него, потому что он упал. Мы не стащили его у любимой компании алкоголиков, он некоторое время смирялся и просто болтал по душам с ними, не беря в рот ни капли. Но всё больше и дольше он с ними засиживался, в итоге не помог ни им, ни себе. Он сгорел около месяца назад.

— У меня есть лётная куртка, — вспомнил Альфред, тоже не желая молчать. — Одна леди притащила её мне, чтобы я постарался и нашёл её сыночка, что постоянно в ней промерзал на полях — вольный тип был, летал всю молодую жизнь — и пропал однажды, одна куртка осталась. Как знаешь, она у меня пылится, это значит, что нам не удалось найти его.

Родерих скрестил руки на груди, погрузившись во что-то личное.

— Куртку-то зачем? — спросил Су, проглатывая половину букв.

— У всех свои причуды...

Родерих ещё долго не мог выговорить какую-то фразу, потом понёс сумбурную ерунду о своём детстве и об обществе потребления, избавляющемся от вполне рабочих вещей, которые ещё можно использовать десятилетиями, сгубил чашечку кофе почти залпом, вытер лоб носовым платком и вернулся в родное русло. Кофепитие поддержали все, включая бережно охраняемого мужчину. Полиция подогнала на удивление быстро, и опечаленного, не разобравшегося в вине человека повели, крепко сжимая запястья кольцами.

Корпус как-то совсем опустел. Чтобы взбодриться, Альфред стал петь всё громче и громче:

«Cause I am a champion and you're gonna hear me ROOOAAR!

Louder, louder than a lion!

Cause I am a champion and you're gonna hear me ROAR!»

Ивана развеселило то, как проводит Альфред своё незначительное, незаметное сражение, пританцовывая.

7.

Брагинский вспомнил неплохую деталь почти национального характера — приходить с пустыми руками не стоит. Благодаря этому Альфред с удовольствием поедал роскошное мороженное в маленьком ведёрке, принесенное им. Корпус готовили закрывать, остались одни уборщики да пара ответственных.

— А-а! Сто лет его не ел, — восклицал Джонс. Мимо проходил Кёркленд, натягивающий перед выходом в моргающем свете перчатки, и Джонс обратился к нему. — О, Артур, это является излишеством?

— Нет.

— И это говорит человек, абсолютно безразличный к мороженому. Люби ты его, ты бы сказал: «излишество»! Ведь ты всегда так делаешь, — Альфред непросто улыбнулся, сидя на том же местечке, где рисовал кораблик — исключительно беспардонная вылазка на стол.

О, видел бы кто-нибудь Альфреда в его пятнадцать! Дырявые джинсы, денег ни цента. В квартире коченогие коты, беспризорные девочки с похмелья, есть нечего. Улыбается. А Артур его помнил таким — и осуждать его невозможно.

— И как же вы… общаетесь? — уточнял Кёркленд, бросив взгляд на десерт.

— Мы общаемся, как Ева и Валли, — ответил Альфред, деловито положив ногу на ногу.

— Прости?

— Как Ева и Валли.

— И кто из вас кто?

— Ум… Наверное, Валли — это я! На-ха-ха-ха-ха! — и он протяжённо рассмеялся.

А Артур... Решил помедлить, немного поговорить с братом, подойдя совсем уж близко и привлекая внимание.

— Для тебя готовится что-то великое: ты знаешь, и я знаю. Ты находишь общий язык даже с тем, с кем общего языка у тебя нет, это прекрасная способность! Этот уровень... Это уровень миссионера. Там, где нас так не хватает, там, где у людей нет возможности слышать... Какая-нибудь англоговорящая африканская страна. Людвиг здесь не по своей воле, в каком-то смысле, он тут проверить тебя, пообщаться с тобой, он очень доволен твоей силой, которую ты держишь так крепко...

Альфред, к его неудобству, неуместно отвлекался.

— У тебя в бровях правда живут маленькие ангелочки?

— Прошу прощения?

— Ангелочки. У тебя, там, они так шевелятся, это ведь не ты их двигаешь, правда?

— Альфред, научись серьёзности, а ещё — читать атмосферу.

— Иван показывал мне танцующих людей, худых, как макароны, в белом, по большей части, и рассказывал грустную музыку. Я рыдал, Артур.

— Эм... — смутился Кёркленд. — Атаки усилились?

— Они такими яростными и не были...

— Насколько ты это оцениваешь?

— Я едва понимаю, где нахожусь.

Артур выхватил у него десертную ложечку.

— Остановись, прошу, ты не в то ввязался.

— Я держусь! — Джонс почти рассмеялся. — Это очень интересное путешествие.

— Мой мальчик, отдохни!

— Не знаю, как.

— Иди и спи!

— Я забыл, как ходить!

8.

Вспомнил и сошёлся с Иваном в очередной раз, хотя для встреч заасфальтированное пустое пространство за МакДональдсом подходит весьма сомнительно. Благо, ресторанчик пристроился к его второму дому, в тротуар ввинчены скамейки, а Брагинский лежит, свернувшись, на одной из них. Облупленная краска продолжает лезть с досок круглой спинки и лопаться — вот парочка её чешуек запуталась в седых волосах и залезла под воротник.

Альфред, присмотревшись уже издалека к бесприютному, стал так покладисто-спокоен, уверен... Хорошо, что безопасный дистрикт, монстр из-под люка не покажется и не схватит за ногу.

Он опять каким-то тряпьём спрятал весьма приличную одежду, что дала АС. Зачем стесняться её и не стесняться истинного старья?

В придорожной тишине Джонс настиг Брагинского спящим и безразличным.

— Эй, это не кровать.

Альфред опустился рядом с его ногами, а те подобрались, и скоро Иван протёр глаза, сам усаживаясь на скамье. Вялый, но пытающийся сконцентрироваться как можно скорее Брагинский слегка щурился, шумно вдыхая ветер.

— Почему ты... Почему здесь? — расстерянно спрашивал Джонс, извлекая в это же время книгу из рюкзака. Ещё достался апельсин, большой и ароматный и был вручён Брагинскому, что по-детски поразился его появлению даже больше, чем появлению друга.

Он просто не верил, что Альфред может потеряться.

А сладкая плоть цитруса расцветает брызгами во рту и тает быстро-быстро.

— Что ты спросил? — Иван облизывал пальцы, не видя ошалевшего выражения Джонса.

— Что ты спросил? — повторил тот, пожалев, что не поделился полотенчиком сразу.

В глубокой задумчивости Альфред его всё-таки передал, и Брагинский отвёл думы в сторону, вытирая руки как после операции и догадываясь, что сейчас его будут учить. Альфред устроил на бёдрах книгу, всю перечёркнутую маркерами радужного спектра.

Разобрались лишь цифры, единички, видимо, первая глава...

Первая строка схвачена устами Джонса, он уже читает вслух.

Рука Брагинского осторожно закрыла книгу. Изначально тянуло её к вспыхивающим в чужом запястье огонькам и бугорку пульса, ждущему курсору в конце только что напечатанного.

— М… М? — Альфред едва мог оторваться, так как увлечённо углубился в чтение.

Он понемногу читает, хотя это не просто. Слова поддаются не сразу, и как казалось бы поймёт он иноземца из страны, где цветут апельсины, если даже родного языка истолковать не может?

— Я ничего не пойму даже интуитивно, меня сильно ударили по голове. — Иван неловко пошерудил пальцами в волосах. Когда Альфред ныряет в чтение, он пропадает для него.

— Но-о тогда я могу показать тебе свои мыслеобразы, возникшие во время ознакомления с… — а тот непримиримо хотел рассказать о чём-то да не знал как.

Иван ясным взглядом увидел его огонь, но не отразил.

— Не стоит, Альфред. Пойми меня, я не выдержу.

Джонс почти схватил нить, приближаясь.

— Так это же здорово, ты должен измениться! — уверял он.

— Если что-то внутри меня поменяется, как я смогу следовать своей мечте? — Иван заметил, что это уже второй подобный разговор за последние... два...

— Какая у тебя мечта?

— Проучить парочку плохих парней, — зловещая улыбка показалась на его лице, так что Альфреду даже захотелось чертыхнуться.

— Плохих?!

— Те, кто отправил меня сюда, это ведь чтобы разлучить с семьёй, но что ещё у меня есть? Сестрица — вот и всё моё прошлое, в ней моя память. Я спасу нас обоих встречей с ней, если, конечно, ещё не поздно. Я не знаю, где она, но я уверен, это потребует какой-либо силы. Почему я сразу, как пришёл в себя, разжился рюгером? Вероятно, я привык к близости оружия.

— Но ты по меньшей мере врач, ты ведь врач, так?

— Не думай за меня и не заботься обо мне, это лучшее, что ты можешь сделать.

— Но как я могу не думать о тебе.

— Но я же о себе не думаю.

— Ты хочешь спастись.

— И для этого мне нужно моё прошлое.

— Будущее важнее, это ты должен понимать даже с половиной головы!

— Сначала семья. После я… буду готов подумать о себе, хорошо?

Категорический отказ всегда сбивал Джонса с толку, себя таким он не знал и не помнил, и то, что всколыхнулось во всём его существе, не было разочарованием или обидой, к которым он давно не способен. Но эмоциональный дискомфорт определённо им овладел. Иван молчал повсюду, он молчал душою, глазами, он замолк и сжал губы, чтобы... его взбудоражить? Но молчать всё ещё слишком странно! Трещит лимонный светофор — уродливая ёлочная игрушка, — и автомобили сталкиваются вверх по течению шоссе, а небесные птицы умильно взвизгивают.

— Больше ни единого слова?.. — улавливая полузнакомое напряжение, Альфред силился его победить.

Иван довольно медленно закивал, не отрывая взгляда от строп, завязывающих их вместе, как пару новых кроссовок.

Какие потрясающие шнурки! Теплятся, греются, проходят сквозь тело и одежду, но так ярко извиваются!

— Будет славно.

— И от врачей отказываешься.

— А… да.

Иван не знал точно, но ему показалось, что Альфред загрустил.

— Значит, просто деньги для отъезда? — недоумевал спасенец. — Просто работа?

Неожиданно Иван потянулся к нему и, горячо благодаря, поцеловал. Детройт канул под землю, сбылось желание Кёркленда, Штаты оставили пепелище вместо своих кукурузных лугов. Альфред был настолько изумлён и изувечен своим оцепенением, что не сразу ответил, а когда сообразил, что языком можно пошевелить, упёрся ладонью вместо этого в грудь Брагинского и отстранил его, склоняя голову так, чтобы лица не было видно. Сил Джонсу было не занимать, поэтому Иван отодвинулся даже против своей воли.

— Я не могу… — Альфред тяжело дышал. — Ты ведь знаешь.

Он не знал.

Альфред с пылу с жару отправился на митинг, оставляя друга. Приехали шотландцы в килтах, горожане подтянулись и веселились. Даже Артур вырядился в эту клетчатую тёплую юбку, выглядя презабавно.

— Маракасы? — Альфред склонил голову в бок, они давно с маракасами не виделись. Это удивительно, но Каррьедо где-то сумел их раздобыть. Итальянцы таскали в залу цветы и расставляли тут и там, будто для свадьбы.

— Оо! El verano acaba... — вздохнул Антонио, но восторжествовал: — Baila! La vida es bella!

— Я так скоро испанский выучу.

— Тебе ещё учиться и учиться, амиго.

— Когда же мне учиться, если надо учить? — рот раскрылся в полубессознательной улыбке, но ответа из детройтского запустения, поглотившего Ивана, Джонс не получал.

Когда шотландцы завершили демонстрацию начищенных волынок и приветственных слов поддержки, а Людвиг пересел на скамеечку в первом ряду, Артур копнул в слишком серьёзную тему:

— Самая большая ошибка — путать душу и дух. Душа чувствительна, она потянет вас вниз — она вовсе не создана для того, чтобы слушаться её, она создана быть посредником между телом и духом. Ваш дух должен одержать верх над ней, просто позвольте ему это сделать. Давая волю эмоциям, рождённым душой, вы можете заблудиться в пустыне, вы можете себя погубить, — погодя, чуть опустив голову и прошагивая неспешно по зале, из центра и глубины которой на него смотрело множество глаз, он значительно добавил: — Человек не имеет проблем, он сам есть проблема. Жизнь в ваших руках становится болью и страданием.

Некоторые из гостей переглянулись, они не ожидали такого мрака в речах. О ком Артур пытался молча сказать, хмурясь: о похоронившем-таки ребёнка психопате, о сгоревших товарищах, обо всех этих людях, как пёстрая лужайка с цветами, раскинувшаяся перед ним, или же о себе?

— Э-э... — протянул Ловино, недовольный более остальных.

Агава, проникшая в залу с опозданием и пристроившаяся на задних рядах, улыбнулась Артуру, и он проснулся:

— Но в лучших руках — силой и возможностью. Феличиано, что хочешь спросить, ты знаешь, чьи руки лучшие!

— А я спросить: где именно появляется любовь?

— В духе, — незамедлительно ответил Артур.

— То есть в ней нет опасности, и можно себя не сдерживать?

— Вот тут, я полагаю, следует говорить о страсти...

— Вы не представляете, как важна дисциплина над собой! — добавил Людвиг, неожиданно поднимаясь и заменяя Артура, уступающего ему свою позицию. — Удерживайте себя от плохих мыслей, так как каждая из них ведёт вас к злодейству. Не потеряйте себя в это тяжёлое время, прошу вас. Лично. Главным образом это относится к вам, капитан Кёркленд. Сражайтесь!

«Кёркленд? Я полагал, он станет обвинять меня. Меня, а не робкого старика!» — поразился Альфред.

— Сдержанность! — повторил Артур решительно.

— Дисциплина! — вторил ему Людвиг.

«В чём дело, почему он, а не я? Он ведь чувствует страсть к девушке, не то, что я — к мужчине — а к прелестной девушке!»

Под раскаты голоса немца Артур проницательно косился на младшего брата, словно мысли подслушивал. Его выражения невозможно было определить. Он по-английски заложил руки за спину, его реакция была обессилена и непредсказуема.

Он всё знал.

«Я сказал, что я чувствую страсть к мужчине?» — Альфред уставился на носок своего ботинка.

Из толпы вытянулся вверх сутулый сухой человек, отчаянно взбрасывая руки: «Я убийца!»

— Я тоже, — спокойно ответил Артур и жестом пригласил проходить. — Присаживайтесь.

— …Не кричите на них и не злитесь. Объясните им всё с улыбкой, они как дети. Они не понимают ничего из того, что понимаете вы. Будьте воспитателями, какими они когда-то были для вас. — Так Людвиг отвечал на очередной вопрос о глухих родителях.

«Воспитать… — поймал словечко Альфред. — Воспитывать этого человека… Он очень большой, и мысли у него большие, и как их можно оборвать?»

Спал он с открытыми глазами и вообще плохо. Полночи улыбался.

«Одни мысли на двоих. Одно тело на двоих. Ты так не хочешь?» — рефреном звучал ему манящий голос в летней черноте.

* * *

(1) Ричард Бах — американский писатель, философ.

(2) Уильям Бут (1829—1912) — британский проповедник, основатель Армии спасения и её первый генерал.


	4. Вдвоём?

На следующее утро Альфред работал, подменяя очень мило умолявшую Хедервари, которая надолго отправлялась в клинику с Родерихом.

Альфред позвонил грекам, как только ощутил уединение: молодожёны, правда, ещё не оставили его, но целовались и нежничали друг с другом, полностью занятые, ну, по мере смущения Родериха... Им бы подошло кресло-для-влюблённых, подлокотник которого представляет собой ещё одно сиденьице, для неё. Элизабет вполголоса стала клянчить сладких пампкинов у Родериха.

— Как ваш русский постоялец? — спросил Джонс. В центре города гремела нестройная и заводная музыка, и ответ долетел не сразу, поэтому ему показалось, что он не услышан, и приготовился прокричать.

— Вечером он ушёл прогуляться и вернулся только утром, — так растерянно ответили ему. — Он не ночевал у нас!

— Но почему?! — очки Альфреда поползли вверх от удивления.

— Я не знаю!

Альфред ненадолго тревожно замер, потом снял очки и стал глушить огромную кружку кофе с таким видом, будто пил водку — залпом, с трудом, и морщился при всём этом. Наверное, напиток был очень горький.

— Какой идиот насыпал соли? — он не выдержал.

— Артур сделал этот кофе, — пояснил Эдельштайн, оторвавшись от любования красоткой-женой.

— Ох…

— Всё в порядке?

— Да, простите.

— Не за что тебя прощать.

Парочка наконец ушла, а Альфред оформлял списки горошка, кукурузы, неприкосновенных запасов, мясных консервов, бобов, хлебушка, детских смесей… Он взял на себя и столовую, надо же было восполнять недостаток Кёркленда. Все офицеры сегодня собрались в одном месте для чрезвычайно важного обсуждения и планирования. Должно быть, разговор пойдёт о стопятидесятилетнем юбилее, отмечаемом в следующем году у Её Величества.

Иногда Альфред перебегал на рисунки гор, каракули, ромбики и смелые планы по захвату Вудбриджа и Даунтауна.

Если соединить горы и планы, то горы будут героиновыми. Альфред сощурился, испепеляя взглядом чреду жирно-выделенных заброшек, в которой обитают мафиози, окружённые дымом. Многих из них он знал по именам.

Когда-нибудь они все будут такими же сверкающими и энергичными, готовыми на подвиги во имя...

Вдруг на пластиковый стул напротив подсел Иван. Стул принёс с собой со свалки, видимо, так как спинка была расковыряна.

Альфред поднял голову и увидел его, сидящего и улыбчивого, прямо в метре, на мусорном троне. Планы упали на столешницу.

— О! Ты снова здесь… — Альфред, обросив его внимательным быстрым взглядом, заметил кровоподтёки и разорванные рукава, которые довольно хорошо сочетались друг с другом, но на Иване выглядели пугающе. — Зачем ты бродишь по Детройту один?

— Может, я испытываю судьбу. — Произнёс он, поэтично-задумчивый, даже не стараясь быть понятым.

— Я, — подорвался Джонс, — позову Франциска.

— Папу?

— Ха-ха-а! Смешная шутка.

— Мы тратим силы, чтобы достучаться до твоего здравомыслия, и нам обидно, — признался Франциск, накладывающий эластичную повязку.

— Извини, что обижаю, — Брагинский дёрнулся вперёд, и Альфреду показалось, что тот падает, съехав со стула.

— Эван! — он готов был поддержать его, но его опередил чуткий доктор, что понимающе молчал.

— Ты снял очки?.. — Иван впервые увидел эти очи без оправ. Открытые, они ещё больше или ближе, как у ребёнка напуганные, но каким-то взрослым страхом.

— Да.

Засмотревшись на него, словно вновь выброшенного из поезда на полном паровом ходу, Альфред сжал кружку так сильно-сильно, что она раскололась и потеряла солёный кофеёк. Тот рухнул прямо на планы.

Он нисколько не сомневался, что Брагинский исчез навечно после своего дерзкого порыва.

Или посмел надеяться.

Проповедовать для него было совершенно невозможно, и то, что должен был, то, что чувствовал себя обязанным вложить в него, Альфред отдавал русскоязычным помощникам в необозримое будущее. Хотя сгибался и накрывал руками голову от странного бессилия, выводящего из колеи. Все слова не имели значения, они его элементарно теряли по дороге к сердцу Ивана.

— Как ты это сделал? — Альфред неверяще вперился в новенький поддельный паспорт. Иван _не гулял_ ночью. Не то чтобы в Детройте не было чего-то более худого, преступного и бесстыдного, но ведь этот документ не интересовал Детройт, он понадобится только на другом конце земного шара, где больше тишины, спокойствия, совести… И Иван с поддельным паспортом. Прокатит ли?

— Гречневые связи. Я нашёл сообщников по борьбе с совками.

Альфред не знал, что всё это значит, но не стал переспрашивать. Бонфуа отвесил полупоклон и сгинул.

— Я отвоевал кое-что. — Иван считал, что ранения того стоят. Извлёк инструмент из покуцанного рукава, как волшебную палочку. — Я нашёл твою флейту, Альфред. Представь, тот парень, который убежал с ней от нас, мы побратались с ним… И он подарил мне её.

Джонс пробежался пальцами по ней, не в силах сдержать восхищения. Но решил заложить её в дальний ящик после игры, а не за пазуху, как по обыкновению было.

— Спасибо! Думал, что никогда её не увижу. — Осёкся и выдохнул: — Тебя тоже.

Потихоньку Брагинский заулыбался.

Альфред ухватил флейту поудобнее, покосился на кучку товарищей, окруживших их с инструментами: Тони с барабаном, эфиопы с трубами, Хенрик с тромбоном. Скромная сержантская вместила шестерых поджарых мужчин, занёсших начищенное оружие и набравших воздуха в грудь.

— А имперский марш можешь? — подначивал Ваня.

— Ха, могу! — заявил Джонс и поцеловал холодный металл.

— Тогда я возьму твою трубу.

Иван снова его удивил. Он тоже способен играть!

Не сбиваясь с громового ритма и будучи как никогда похожими друг на друга, Брагинский и Джонс сливали ещё и свою музыку воедино.

Под этот марш к ним чеканным шагом вошёл Людвиг. Все вскочили, прекращая игру. Иван с Альфредом остановились последними. Раньше Иван цеплялся за него взглядом жажды познания, теперь они смотрели друг на друга с одинаковой силой.

Людвиг пожал мужчинам руки и рассыпал сдержанные похвалы, особенно крепко сотрясая ладошку Джонса. За Людвигом, в проёме двери столпились Ваш Цвингли и Артур, оба с идеальной осанкой и скрещенными на груди руками, суровые, словно ястреба.

— Наконец мы познакомились лично.

— Ну же, вы поздравляете меня, как новорождённого, — Джонс смутился и не слишком приятно глянул на Артура над плечом Людвига, когда тот официально обнял его. Артур покачал головой.

— Sergeant Jones is an аctive person… Собрать так много молодёжи в одном месте!

— Да, весьма активный, я заметил.

Мужчины, разошлись сажать на пики Князя Тьмы. Брагинского увели, заманив тыквенным пирогом.

А Альфред думал о том, что немец недаром разобнимался: он один не уедет...

2.

Строй проходил мимо мужичка, согнувшегося на скамейке.

— Поднимайся, слышишь обеденный звонок? — Антонио разыгрался с колокольчиком, и мистер заворчал, поднимаясь.

Испанец лучился, как Санта Клаус, раздающий ребятне подарки, хотя был налегке — лишь братья рядом да полевая кухня, толкаемая к центру, под взором и контролем. Устал как собака пересекать трассы пешком, а держались все, даже считаемые за хилых Варгасы.

Ветер с реки поднялся нешуточный, покачивая жёлтые светофоры, сумасшедше неслись облака. Раздача под открытым небом собрала унылую очередь. С парка несло эхом рэпа, и тот или иной клиент похлопывал себя по карманам, гремя застёжками, в такт ему.

Из бака вылезло двое разбуженных, как коты, франкоговорящих в волейбольных кофтах, потревоженные шумом и скрипом ложек.

Гилберт попытался взять добавку во второй раз, а Альфред, до того шумно доказывающий эффективность своего плана почтенному господину, пробывшему в армии двадцать лет, обернулся к нему с половником и улыбкой, но видом предупреждающим. Однако у Родериха, подобравшегося к группе недавно, возникли идентичные претензии. Он упёр руки в боки и запричитал:

— Хватить должно всем. Гилберт! Ты же навещаешь столовую!

— У вас пипец какие маленькие тарелки! Здесь даже мяса нет, одни соевые батончики плавают.

— Ты в Америке! Здесь самые большие порции в мире!

— Проявил бы к нам уважение, — грозил Байльшмидт.

— А я думал, мы все равны...

В общем, Гил затаил на него злобу.

Продолжали на немецком, видимо, там свои неуловимые оттенки звучания, да и горячих афроамериканцев привлекать не надо. Они уже отрываются от тарелок и не бьют по карманам.

Когда они возвращались, Альфред умудрился упасть с размаху на поребрике в перекрёстке от корпуса, раздирая свои ладони.

«Я должен был дать Байльшмидту так много добавки, чтобы он лопнул от переедания, но был доволен и сыт. Как я жалею об этом! Он классный парень, я даже люблю его. А как я Брагинского люблю! — неожиданно подумал Альфред: удар повлёк за собой судорожные чувственные размышления. — Действительно люблю, я не могу говорить с ним, потому что немею, и я вижу его душу, да-да, кто-нибудь когда-нибудь вообще мог провернуть то же, что сделали мы? Я будто знал его много лет, ещё до того как был рождён. А он не помнит ничего из своей жизни до момента нашей встречи. Он искал меня в беспамятстве. Это были мы! И я люблю, я есть, Иван есть, любовь есть! Пора подниматься… если я когда-нибудь смогу подняться…»

Это был удар поддых от любви, и он подействовал самым разительным образом: американец очумел, осознав то, как именно называется его чувство, и то, как оно страшно и неприлично.

Эдельштайн коснулся его, помогая подняться и расправить плечи, и спустя полминуты, не договорив что-то в неспешном пути, холодно и тяжело сам подогнулся и рухнул на землю.

Раздался крик.

Кто-то занялся массажем сердца, выпрямляя и напрягая до предела руки, а потом вдыхая в уста белому, безответному лейтенанту жизнь. Кто-то молился, опустившись на колени. Чёткость каждого кирпичика, всякая трещинка в асфальте, выпускающая одуванчиков, поглощали тревогу.

Всё ушло безвозвратно, но массаж продолжали упущенные со счёта минуты. В любую из них любой из других спящих Родерихов, вот так неожиданно упавших, был способен очнуться. Опасно было быстро сворачивать кампанию.

«Мог ли это быть выстрел?» — напрасно волновался Альфред, прежде не видевший внезапных пике. Он почти присел на корточки, потому что Родерих лежал на снятых в спешке пиджаках посреди пустой улицы, и все их обладатели так же приникли к земле и тихо переговаривались, надеясь на _жизнь_.

«Неужели моя любовь родилась настолько большой, что не могла вынести вторую такую рядом?» — подумалось Джонсу, и он на миг затерялся в облаках, а в следующее мгновение он слышал хриплые от усердства над массажем просьбы вернуться к семье.

— Скорую? — друзья переговаривались растревоженными голосами.

— Копов? У меня есть номерок Халлдора.

— Центр рядом, ну же!

— Бесполезно, он уже призван к Славе.

Рядом и корпус, что было удобством, не радостным на этот момент удобством. Лучше бы сослуживцы тащили его через весь город. Случайная смерть, тихушница, наступила в одиннадцать сорок.

Скоро слабая Элизабет стояла, наклонясь, как дерево, которое срубают, гнётся вниз и печально трётся о землю, рядом с телом мужа, не в силах сдержать слёз.

Окружающие её господа, в вялой поддержке касающиеся её, стократно слабее, потому что сдержанно не признаются в своём упадке.

3.

В то время как Иван, собравшись взяться за любую работу, дожидался какого-нибудь офицера, способного помочь ему, в главном офисе, столкнулся с Альфредом. Тот шёл с поручением на стороне светящихся золотым окон, и поэтому его затенённый профиль трудно было рассмотреть. Внимание Брагинского привлекло то, что Альфред утирает платком рот, так как у него идёт кровь, кажется, губа разбита.

— Что это? — спросил Иван, понимая, что Джонс торопится, потому что все здесь торопятся куда-то, не останавливаясь поздороваться с ним.

— Это Гилберт, ох, кажется, теперь придётся лечить зубы, мой правый клык, — рассказал Альфред беззлобно. Он задрал голову, простонав: — Услуг дантиста нет в моей страховке!

— Гилберт? — в потоке слов Иван ухватился именно за немецкое имя, и небольшая складка залегла меж его бровей. Тем не менее, он загадочно улыбнулся.

Альфред выглядел нездорово из-за побоев, и глаза его метались, потому как он не мог сейчас отдаться всецело общению с другом и был этим смущён. Брагинский не видел, как он вспыхнул.

— Ему не нравится наш генерал, он говорит, генерал имеет абсолютную власть над нами, ха! Генерал! Власть! — и Джонс сказал совсем тихо: — Он ничего не понимает.

Скоро Иван увидел, что капитан Кёркленд, так необходимый ему для решения его вопроса, также смиренно стирает белоснежным платочком кровь со своего красивого лица, и потерял терпение и какой-либо контроль. Он был полон решительности покарать Байльшмидта.

4.

Когда Артуру сообщили о том, что у Родериха остановилось сердце, то он воспользовался пустотой медкабинета: Франциск крутился рядом с остывающим трупом. Обнимал Хедервари.

В свой кабинет вскользнул Франциск, тёмный и томный. Артур притворился занятым за личным делом Эдельштайна, которое держал в нервных, напряжённых руках и пролистывал, хмурясь.

— Они даже измеряли температуру на двоих, получая опасные цифры. «У нас 165, 2!» — кричали, а я поначалу пугался, потом привык... Внесли запись, mon captain?

— Да, да, уже давно.

— Тогда с какой идеей вы проводите время в тесном для двоих кабинете? — равнодушно, но с нотками печали спрашивал доктор.

Через неопределённое время Артур прозрел.

— Ох… Что же я здесь, и правда?.. — он опомнился и закрыл личное дело, словно это была утренняя газета, сбросил ноги со стола на пол и встал, почти кряхтя, так как тело у него затекло от… от всего.

Кёркленд словно сторожил там нечто, для него важное, но ему не принадлежащее — потому и вид у него был такой обиженный и задетый.

То, о чём он вспомнил, прибавило ему прыти, и далее он созвал собрание.

Пока люди собирались, Джонс, удивительно переминувшись с Артуром, посетил белую врачебную комнатку.

— Мне просто бинта, — попросил он, обескураженно глядя перед собой на стеллаж. Он хотел поболтать, но не мог, и много о чём-то раздумывал. Он находился под сильным впечатлением от того, что случилось. Словно Родерих совершил подвиг, покинув их мир.

— Ты упал? — удивился Бонфуа, увидев протянутые ему потемневшие ладони с разодранной кожей и царапинами.

— Чувство было, словно что-то ударило меня в живот, — признался он, — и я согнулся. И упал.

«А потом в сердце! В самое сердце!»

— А потом он отключился!.. Будто громом шандарахнуло!

Бонфуа не был стар, его с уверенностью можно было обозвать молодым мужчиной, но Альфреду показалось, что он ужасно медленно наворачивает белую ткань на его ноющую руку.

— Выглядишь плохо. Бледный, — заметил доктор. Он предложил ему кусок торта с очаровательной вишенкой со словами: — Держи, он такой же сладкий, как и ты.

— Э, нет, я пас. — Альфред грустно, но безапелляционно отодвинул накрахмаленную манжету, слепящую снегом. — Посмотри на мои зубы, ряд этих белых воинов пошатнулся.

— О! — он бегло осмотрел разинутую пасть и отставил тортик за рамку отвёрнутой Витрувианской женщины на столе.

Альфред не выдержал и высказался:

— Я много раз видел, как рождаются люди, как от вспышки осознания зажигаются их глаза, но впервые видел, как человек умирает. Не понимаю, почему это случилось? Почему сейчас, и… Что могло погубить счастливого человека?

Бонфуа отвлёкся запереть антисептики и поправить причёску, используя отражение в стекле.

— Тот, кто находит смысл жизни и обретает счастье, умирает, потому что ему больше незачем жить, — он зашуршал влажными салфетками, которыми обычно ухаживают за техникой, и подал пару таких вскинувшему брови пациенту, чьи холодные пальцы разжались с трудом.

— Но Элизабет! Она теперь… Выходит, она тоже может вот так?

— У неё ребёнок, — напомнил француз. — Теперь она будет жить для него, ну или для неё. И ведь точно на неё найдётся превосходный мужчина! Всё-таки, она пленительна. И поверь, мать — это много, она вот так уйти не может.

— А я могу? — вдруг спросил Альфред, поймав от бесцветных стен и белых папок, и в распахнутом окне так много белого света, что он уже даже глаза не слепил.

— Нет. Ты не можешь! Сначала отслужи!

— А Брагинский...

— Слушай, тебе не кажется это странным? — к корпусу, вязко хлюпая грязью от заморосившего дождя, подъехала санитарная машина. Из её квадратного пуза вылезло двое парамедиков, что с нетерпением закурили. Третий, показавший последним из салона кудрявую голову, спрыгнул в лужицы и огромными шагами направился к волонтёрам, высыпавшим навстречу и ждущим с замотанным телом. Бонфуа мог наблюдать это за живой изгородью из окошка, сам готовясь выйти и собирая рассыпанные локоны в хвост. — До тебя приходил Артур, не знаешь, зачем?

— Э-э, нет.

— Странно, нехорошо, — от севшего до подозрительности настроения Франциска, накидывающего плащик, Альфреду хотелось только сосредоточиться и задуматься больше, ломая голову. Его привязанность натянулась и, стройная, ослабела, потому что Иван под косым дождём вновь не осторожничал с нею.

«Всё, что происходит в последнее время, накладывает по камешку моей узкой дороги… Я конца её не вижу. Вот, вышел из строя, вот, потерял Родериха. Вот, полюбил Ивана. А зачем? Может, всё для того, чтобы я взял Элизабет в жёны, как и хотел в детстве? Ивана нельзя, зато я теперь глубже чувствую и могу дать это ей!»

Элизабет не показывалась на глаза — Альфреду, по крайней мере. Кажется, ушла домой. Все недоконченные и естественные заботы мужа ложились теперь на её плечи.

Когда она накидывала макинтош в полумраке холла, оглядываясь в поисках зонта из-за накрапывающего дождика, к ней украдкой приблизился Гилберт, коварно сверкая глазами. Они впервые встречались наедине.

— Сколько возьмёшь за ночь? — так он с нею поздоровался, она порывисто обернулась, всхлипнула, увидев его, и всё, что могла сделать — убежать, хлопая прозрачной дверью, в складовскую.

— Шуток не понимают.

Спустя секунды промедления, она показалась и вручила ему стальную рыбку на простой бечёвке.

— Это чтобы следить за мной? — хмуро спросил он, предполагая наличие чипа.

— Ты раскусил меня! — несколько нервно она ответила.

— Не на твоём ли муженьке я эту штуку видел?

— На нём...

— Грёбаные филантропы, — презрительно усмехнулся Байльшмидт, очевидно собираясь надолго покинуть этот новотраурный район.

Артур за общим разговором на митинге обронил, что добьётся ей сильного повышения жалования, чтобы она смогла содержать ребёнка, но… не более того. Вскоре он тоже удалился, и Альфред, необыкновенно соскучившийся в казавшейся мрачной цитадели и ночлежке, поспешил от них убраться. Брагинского в день он нигде не встречал — не случалось, здесь его не было — и ближе к вечеру Альфреда посетила печальная тишь траура, недосказанной любви — потери, одним словом. Ему определённо не нравилось и не хотелось впадать в тоску.

В прихожей дома по прибытии он, только припарковавшись и сбросив пиджак, копался со счётчиками. Свет шалил и не горел в некоторых комнатах большого, старого дома, в котором встретили неудобство разные жильцы, бывшие Альфреду хорошими знакомыми. А кто, как не он, может помочь и вернуть свет обратно! Мужчины в этом доме были уже стары и неловко было бы вынуждать их чинить что-либо, даже если они хотели.

Вообще, Джонс общительный малый.

Ему доставляли удовольствие и аромат скрипящего электричества, и некоторая опасность дела, и то, что он, подобно торжествующему акробату, стоит на спинке стула, а не на лесенке, не на стремянке, и стул опасно и размеренно раскачивается под ним.

Ему необходимо было отвлечь себя.

Гибель и новое чувство в его сознании крепко сплелись, и ни в ком, а в одну угнетающую картину. Сердце заходилось, билось больно и сильно, что-то становилось с лицом — Альфред был уверен, — когда он возвращался к своей впечатляющей яркой картине. Смерть и чувство уже были одним целым, и по частям не могли бы быть.

О, ему надо отвлечься!

Смутный приближающийся силуэт Брагинского тревожил его воображение. И над этим большим, сильным человеком маячила туча, готовая громыхнуть.

Иван подглядывал за ним.

За его жизнью, деятельностью.

Иван собирался, отодвинувшись от любых политических неприятностей, сам их сотворять, преодолевая живые препятствия, людей. Идти туда, откуда нормальные бегут. В пустыню!

Всё это будет так неправильно!

Или было?

Сверло вгрызлось в дерево, и его возмущённый вой оглушал.

Альфред сейчас понимал, что старался сводить к минимуму посещения Брагинского затем, что он и так проводил с ним больше времени, чем требуется. Его общество развивало в Джонсе стресс. Он думал, он надеялся, что это отпустит его. Чувство приобрело для него облик когтей, больших когтей монстра, пригнанного злом к нему, противоборствующему. Конечно, к этому злу Иван не имел никакого отношения.

Когда усердно занимающий себя Альфред очерчивал крылышки рандомной деревянной птички и когда он закончил сдувать опилки, то услышал смутно известный голос, доносящийся с кухни. Он замер, стоя на спинке стула, как каскадёр какой-нибудь — тянулся к высшей полочке, чтобы там поселить фигурку.

Он ловко спрыгнул, оставляя фрезер на одеяле Уильямса, прокрался, как мальчик, через пол-этажа и выглянул из-за косяка двери, ощущая, что какая-то незримая сила удерживает его от вторжения. Там, в кухне, было светло, жарко, искусственное освещение соединялось с солнечным в едином порыве, Иван стоял широкой спиной к нему, что-то медленно переворачивая на сковороде и колдуя.

Альфред бы не смог находиться в комнате, где стоит объект его сильного, неожиданного и омрачённого чувства.

Пока он его не заметил, Альфред шептался за углом с вырулившим из гостиной комнаты Артуром.

— Ты пригласил к нам мистера Брагинского? — Джонс надеялся, что не выдаст своего преглупого испуга. Но шептал, несколько удивляя Кёркленда: тот остановил своё движение в его сторону и захлопал ресницами.

— Я устраивал его на работу. Мы здесь немного осели.

Они улыбались более сдержанно, чем обычно, из-за траура.

— Как он понял тебя?

— Он просто показал мне объявления о работе в газете, и я всё понял.

— Это его инициатива?

— Ему лучше, и, да, утром он приходил ко мне.

— Ах вот как, к тебе... Ну как?

— Он довольно быстро может получить нужную сумму и быть счастливым.

— Он может лететь без паспорта?

— Ему поддельные документы сделали… Он водил меня к Паккарду. Некие влиятельные бездомные помогли ему с оформлением, кажется, они тоже русские. Они предлагали ему странную коричневую крупу, а он отказался.

— Круто, у него и друзья здесь есть!

— Скорее, не друзья, а запуганные им. Один из них, самый младший, кажется, ещё несовершеннолетний, откровенно дрожал. Я всем предложил прийти к нам, но они отказывались. Неудачный сегодня день. — Артур слегка поник, замедлив ход своих мыслей, но тут ясно и живо предупредил: — Зло проникло в этот дом, и ты борись с ним, и не бойся, потому что сила, которую ты имеешь, сильнее всякого зла.

— Ты когда-нибудь остываешь? — хихикнул Альфред.

— Нет... Нет, я хорошо отношусь к Брагинскому, но чувствую — он будет протестовать, а ты любить его, но берегись того, что он может тебе сделать. Его оружие и его рвение на войну и порождать страдания… Зачем он здесь?

— Ничего плохого в нём, — начал Альфред, но остановился, очевидно неправильно восприняв то, что ему говорили. Артур, конечно, не имел в виду ничего такого, что вот так могло бы пригвоздить его к земле.

— Я привёл его сюда, потому что он подрался с тем немцем, Гилбертом. Брагинский пытался его задушить.

— Боже мой, какой ужас.

Иван бы расстроился, узнав о том, что его собирался выдворить из дома Джонс, яростно вознегодовав. Он сам вторгся к ним, выходя и приветствуя тройными поцелуями в обе щёки и заставляя забыть о своих жестоких выходках. Он был сыт, причёсанные волосы стали виться, глаза сиять, щёки румяниться. Он был однозначно красив.

Братья порешили, что лучший ночлег для Брагинского будет здесь; Артур боится за Байльшмидта и неосведомлённость Ивана о местных трагедиях, а Альфред боится из-за банальной преступности города.

Иван едва помещался на одолженном ему диванчике, ноги его неуклюже подгибались. Его комнатка оказалось проходной и вела в общую — на эту ночь, во всяком случае — для Мэттью и Альфреда спальню. Да, Альфред переселился к брату.

Вообще весь дом походил на уютное, но облезлое общежитие. Совсем как старая кошка с начавшейся линькой, но ещё ласковая.

— Почему шпатель лежит рядом с рождественским венком на этой полке? — спросил Иван, прикасаясь к незнакомым предметам. Кажется, и на них застыла пыль от снежных песен. Он наклонился, прислушиваясь и настраиваясь на их лад.

— Это потому что я трудяга. И Артур трудяга. Нам бы открыть свой сервис… — ответил Альфред, и услышав его яркий голос, Иван отпрянул от мебели. — Не смотри на вещи, пропусти их. Я давно хотел переставить этот шкаф на другую сторону, чтобы света стало больше, чтобы свет падал прямо в лицо, когда я ложусь чита… — Альфред обернулся к шелесту и удару и не обнаружил громоздкого шкафа на прежнем месте. — А?!

Брагинский переносил его туда, куда и хотел Альфред, без особых усилий.

— О, вот это способности! Так ты грузчиком ночью работаешь?

— Да…

— Что ещё ты можешь поднять? — озадаченно спросил Джонс.

— Ты едва не тяжелее моей жизни, — Брагинский нёс его тело, перекинутое через плечо, по направлению к центру дома — к кухне — как к жертвенному огню.

— Отпускай, там Артур, — приглушённо звучал Альфред.

Артур помешивал порошочки в стакане, широко расставив под столом ноги.

— Что, опять слабительными балуешься? — на грани веселья спросил Джонс, выдвигающий стул для себя.

Артур вспыхнул, но всё же наставительно сказал:

— Людвиг хочет поздравить тебя с вступлением в ряд кадетов!

Тот замер.

— Но я ещё до двадцати не дожил!

Иван пытался понять их беседу с позиции жестов, но почему бы просто не закрыть веки, отдаваясь наслаждению от того, что он просто рядом, отстаивающий что-то?

«Как это называется? Тёрки, да?»

— Осталось два месяца, зачем тянуть?

— Артур… Ты знаешь, насколько я ценил свободу, гроши которой у меня остаются до сих пор. А недавно я отдал свою свободу и не могу в одиночку принимать решения.

Иван игриво пнул Джонса под столом.

— Ты помолвлен? — спросил Кёркленд.

— Нет, но собираюсь, — Альфред покраснел и показал свой профиль, полуотвернувшись.

Он не надевал гражданское, как будто это могло сберечь от взглядов, которые бросал на него Брагиснкий. Артур пил чай и смотрел на то, как брат показывает русскому починенные им книги, из-за высокой газетной полосы.

«Читать не умеет почти, а чинит...»

— Возьму похороны, а ты, если Брагинский с Байльшмидтом вновь сцепятся, попробуй их угомонить.

— Ага.

Братья немного молчали, затем принялись за еду. Они мирно перекусили. Полноценным ужином с трудом можно было бы это наречь. Артур уплетал отруби, Альфред в мрачной решимости погрыз хлебцев. Ивану дали сыра и сосисочек.

— Бездарная готовка и отсутствие заботы о еде делают его таким… Худым, — Джонс, накренившийся к и без того неловкому Брагинскому, прыснул от смеха.

Артур услыхал вполуха заговорщиков и, давая понять, что слышал, провозгласил нарочито громко:

— Возможный участник боевых действий, непонятным образом оказавшийся тут, в таком преступном штате. Я бы давно сдал его, если бы хотел. Но я не хочу. — Догадавшийся, что интонации бросаются в его сторону, Иван заинтересовался Кёрклендом, укрывшимся колонками новостных статей. — Я хочу ему счастья. Пусть найдёт свой дом. Но домой он не хочет? Один не вернётся, и...

— Мы говорили об аттракционах. — Альфред предусмотрительно его перебивал, попутно нарезая батон и бросая куски в кастрюльку с молоком. — Прикинь, в России русские горки кличут американскими.

— У Карпусси снова сбежал кот.

— Откажусь от пироженок-пампкинов.

— Заложу часы.

Джонс, крутя разделочную доску, выдержал серьёзную паузу перед своей репликой, а Иван вспоминал совсем уж детские, плёвые слова из столетнего издания, рисунки чернилами из которого было не выскоблить.

Вываливая молочный хлеб на сковороду и ища сахар за всевозможными дверцами и в ящиках, Альфред сообщил наконец, что завтра к Хедервари обратит предложение.

— Это будет правильно и благородно, — заверял он, вскрывая внушительный пакет и сдабривая готовку сахаром.

— Подумать только, — Артур всплеснул руками, — для меня ты в любом случае ребёнок, а собираешься взять женщину с таким же ребёнком… — причитал он, но было видно, что даже польщён и горд. — Да, ты ребёнок.

Артур спустился в нелепую тоску, размечтавшись о слишком многих людях, но скоро расслабился, передохнув, и тут Альфред стал вслух считать: «Раз миссисипи, два миссисипи! Три миссисипи...» — карауля с лопаткой. Артуру надоело слушать это, и он ушёл: отлучился отнести горячий ужин одной пожилой леди, жившей по соседству.

Честно, Альфред не понимал, как кто-то кроме него, такого молодого и выносливого, привыкшего за годы к стряпне англичанина, может съесть эту жуть. Так что ему было жаль их обоих — и Артура, и пожилую леди.

Стоило остаться вдвоём, Брагинский подошёл сзади, борясь с желанием по-домашнему обнять Альфреда, скоблящего сковороду, со спины. Пристроился сбоку, так же наклоняясь над плитой и обнаруживая, что как раз это и готовил до появления Джонса — Артур показал. Однозначно, такое кушанье все трое могли сообразить.

Выждав момент, Иван перехватил лопатку и перевернул молочный хлеб. Шуточная драка за контроль над ним, подталкивание, дурашливое хохотание, стеснение.

Альфред и Иван также синхронно откусывали сладкие поджаренные корочки. Джонсу немного это напоминает маршмеллоу. Мягко и приятно, а ещё и сладость окутывает... Изнутри.

Брагинский более жаден, а у Альфреда дыхание струхнуло.

Он прочистил горло.

Джонсу оставалась одна способность спасать его и вытягивать из мути, в которой он шагал высокими сапогами, дабы не запачкаться — любовь. Альфред уже несколько раз за первые дни знакомства говорил ему о любви, пытаясь её усиливать («Хотя, — удивился он, — куда больше?») в самом себе. И это не было трудно, и этой сложности… не было.

Его ощущения напоминали полный штиль. То же Альфред чувствовал, трогая собственные коленки. Он не жаловался на отсутствие чувств к человеку — его не устраивало такое положение дел. Почему он кажется с самого начала столь родным, близким, не ограждённым никаким забором от прикосновения чужой души, будто на них двоих одно тело?..

Альфред чувствовал, что что-то не так, до тех пор, пока всё действительно не приобрело оттенок яркого багра и белого золота, пока не захотелось горячего лоска бездумного поцелуя от этого господина. О!

— Я не святоша, Иван, я не достоин им быть — только Артуру не говори, что я это говорю. — Он прекратил работу челюстей, потом напряжённо дожевал. — Ах, да, ты же не можешь. Ну всё равно слушай. Ты мне так близок! Я… — тут он подумал, что прекрасно было бы перейти на какой-либо телепатический уровень. Но чтобы быть близко, так близко, что ближе уже невозможно, он заговорил без каких-либо преград, вернее, забыв об их наличии и стараясь попасть словами в яблочко. — Я полюбил тебя с первого взгляда. Мне кажется, и до этого любил, только не осознавал этого. А потом оно ударило меня, осознание. Я долго пытался вспомнить, как это называется! Оно ударило меня как раз перед тем, как у Родериха остановилось сердце. Я тогда подумал: «Вот чёрт. Он коснулся меня, и что это было? «Позаботься об Элизабет?» О, несчастная и одинокая! Прямо как я!». И вот я думаю, Родерих видел, что осознание ударило меня, и поэтому умер. Или что-то в этом роде. Но я связан, слышишь, и я женюсь на ней, потому что это всё из-за меня.

— То есть ты не будешь пытаться меня спасти?

Вздох Альфреда — его пропасть.

— Это не в моей компетенции. Я только проводник… Ты сам должен помочь себе.

Некоторое время Иван разглядывал его с непониманием. Джонс обычно говорит больше.

— Бог наш велик. Он слишком любит тебя. Если ты не желаешь принимать Его, то Он не станет навязывать себя. Чудовищная свобода, не правда ли?

— Возможно…

— А во что веришь ты?

— В силу слабого человека! Главная цель каждого — поступать, как человек. Человек для этого отступается от всего животного, что в нём есть, так как человеческое — это всё то, что не животное, то есть не инстинкты: самосохранения, родительский… Только человек может убить дитя во имя благой цели. Ну, животное может это сделать только в том случае, если уверено, что не сможет прокормить своё дитя! Я видел пару раз, как собак… — Иван замолк и сжал губы, вглядываясь в не предвещающую бури физиономию Альфреда. Он был внимательным слушателем, но Брагинскому не хотелось смущать его нежных ушей. — Эм… В общем, отказ от инстинктов, это довольно сложно, но это цель человечества.

— Пока не очень здорово получается, — легкомысленно бросил Альфред, подперев подбородок тыльной стороной ладони и ухмыляясь.

Он не должен был так долго смотреть на Ивана.

Опомнившись, он даже не смахнул смелой улыбки с себя. Только изменил температуру взгляда и перевёл диалог.

— Всё-таки жаль, что ты не физик! — в его рту появился очередной кусочек, и Иван повторил это, и оба говорили с занятым ртом.

— Почему ты постоянно жалеешь об этом?

— Кто-нибудь объяснит мне, почему вторая модель перпетуум мобиле не рабочая? Ну или… хотя бы… как появляются дети? Знаешь?

— Мужчина и женщина должны заняться сексом.

— А у двух мужчин может родиться кто-нибудь?

— Ум, Альфред… — обеспокоенно отозвался Брагинский. — Ты совсем ничего не знаешь?

— Нет, — на удивление скромно ответил Джонс и откусил молочно-сахарного снова.

У Ивана на лбу аж пот проступил.

Ему кажется, что Альфред сейчас встанет, резво покатит к нему, бережно, насколько это возможно с его энергией, схватит за воротник, притянет, а потом они столкнутся лбами, а потом посмотрят друг другу в глаза так, что от восторга и страха этого вторжения в животе разверзнется чёрная дыра: ну, так бывает, когда ты голодный и ещё толком не знаешь, чего хочешь, пока не поймаешь привлекательный, приятный аромат. Например, тот, которым пахнет Альфред.

Желание передалось со скоростью взгляда... или выстрела.

И на двух языках, и на всех оно звучит одинаково.

Артура увела обратная его сторона, или это случайно так получилось: утёк, как песок.

Иван уплетал кусочек за кусочком мякиша, погружаясь в фантазии.

Балет, балет, балет... Женщины и мужчины балета словно живут для своего потаённого мира. С такими хрупкими телами!

Скрипка ворчала и подвывала, плача и становясь страстнее, и люди могли ответить ей изгибами тел. Девушка в упавшей в яму мелодии — замершем звуке, прогнулась в спине, почти соскальзывая с рук партнёра. Затем он рывком поднял её ввысь, и они перекрутились, рвано и быстро борясь друг с другом в танце. Обрушения смычка на гриф были ударами плетей по живому телу, и те же звуки били по сердцам, пробуждая отчаяние и заставляя так изгибаться, скользить, обхватывать... Волноваться. Образы менялись, но Брагинский любил балет по неясным причинам всё так же сильно. Он подначивал Альфреда любить его тоже. Балет, то есть...

Любить...

Иван неуверенно толкнул его локтем в бок. Он помнил, как Джонс плакал в первый раз с Чайковским, и не хотел, чтобы когда-нибудь ещё пролилась хоть слезинка.

А Альфреду было слишком хорошо, чтобы плакать, даже над столь опасным танцем. Улыбка его расцветала.

Мякиш таял на языке.

Нить не беспокоилась, она изгибалась молча и призывала к тишине, покою, непротивлению... Молчать стало обыденно и хорошо. Она говорила за них. Реально прожившая менее сотни часов, эта аморфно-плазменная пульсирующая верёвушка выпрыгнула из виска Брагинского и стала тыкать Альфреда в грудь.

Тук-тук, откройте!

Незаметно перелетели тот диванчик, пришедшийся не по росту Ивана, на котором прибавилось подушечек. Оказавшись в угловой спальне, что одновременно и мастерская для Джонса — из-за стамесок, поделок и огрызков, и фрезера, невежливо брошенного на койке Мэттью — они вдруг начали невесомо целоваться.

Неосторожные звуки возни и трения вторгались в более серьёзный поцелуй, они мужали и вцеплялись в спины друг друга, срастаясь.

Нить становилась неровной, местами утолщалась, местами почти порвалась, полыхая разнохарактерно и красиво сходя с ума.

А от крестца или поясницы формировался другой поток. Он стекал ниже, оборачивался между ног, выходил вперёд, и параллельно другая его ветвь просто протекала через пресс и всю зону ниже последних рёбер и до середины бедра. Горячо и иногда даже больно.

Иван довольно сдирал одежду Альфреда, а тот стоял перед ним открытый и безо всякого сопротивления.

В мастерской творятся великие вещи! Пахнет деревом, маслом, ветром и всем тем таинственным, что заставляет привязываться к месту, как к дому.

— Не могу больше смотреть на эту форму, — разволновался Брагинский, не встречая никакого противоречия своим действиям. Галстук был сорван, рубашка распахнута и лишена одной или двух пуговиц. Сила, с которой Иван освобождал Альфреда от тесного плена, была такой, что Джонс покачивался при срыве чего-либо с себя. Единственное, чего не касались — очки.

Что бы ни сделал сейчас с ним Иван, он бы всё простил ему. Это Брагинский понимал. Но! Он не то чтобы был против обидеть кого-либо, но Джонса обижать не собирался.

Он остановился на секунды, удивлённо увидев мирные черты Альфреда и отведённые блестящие глаза — кажется, он был в прострации — и уже медленно спустил руки к его штанам. Тут Альфред оживился и захватил его за кривые рукава.

Брагинский поднял взгляд, не сумев уйти от такого захвата. Джонс странно дышал и не краснел, а был необычайно серьёзен. Он сам, проведя для начала по плечам Брагинского, стал раздевать его, преимущественно налегая на правую конечность.

Что-то... Что-то неживое в Альфреде. От плечевого корсета слева идёт протез, на который Иван смотрит с ужасом, это, скорее, от непривычки. Кто-то посмел украсть частичку Альфреда! Механические пальцы пошевелились, показывая свою живость.

— Где твоя... Рука? Альфред?

— Я ещё не рассказывал? — как ни в чём ни бывало он потянул биорукой бантик с шеи Ивана. — Эм... Если твоя рука соблазняет тебя, отсеки её.

Теперь воротник Ивана топорщился, как, казалось, и весь он. Снаружи включилась вечерняя подсветка подсыхающему кварталу.

— Ну ты и идиот! — выпалил Брагинский.

— Да я пошутил! Ха-ха. Ты смешной, — Альфред вытер крючком, который должен быть указательным, слезинку. — Это всё моё детство. Однажды меня поймали на воровстве, и те, кто поймал, были укуренные ребята...

Они вовлеклись с поцелуй, опытный ласково соревновался с дилетантом, ёжась от близости биоруки. Она ещё и жужжала, приближаясь.

— Как я раньше не замечал?

— Ничё, новая отрастёт.

Брагинский посмотрел на него с искренней жалостью, сохраняя дюйм между носами.

— Не отрастёт. — Он понимал глупость своего испуга и наивных надежд Джонса и не искал шутки. Он грустно подхватил искусственную конечность, чмокнув костяшки и примиряясь с нею.

— Про отсечение я пошутил, — подмигнул Альфред, зарумянившись.

— Офигеть.

Без покрытия, имитирующего кожу, она выглядела, как у Арни, сгибая суставы со специфическим звуком. На нагом теле она контрастировала разительно и прекрасно. Какое погружение в прохладную войну с ней может приключиться, пока чресла горят... Иван заворожился и не мог оценить свои ощущения, а Альфред, глядя, как ослепший, на ту зовущую нить, взрывающуюся маленьким сверхновыми, и избавляемый от белья, говорил:

— А у Людвига и Артура сердца такие, закованные в сталь. У них, у всех... Подожди, постой, я должен сделать клизму, не так ли?

Сама непосредственность и невозмутимость.

Брагинский бы не настаивал, если бы Альфред не хотел.

Альфред зажимал рот живой ладонью и хватался за плечо Ивана мёртвой; они вместе сплелись, лёжа на койке. Иван двигался осторожно внутри него, держа в медвежьих объятиях и стараясь достать до самой чувствительной точки внутри его лакомого тела. Собственное дыхание Брагинского переходило в короткие, резкие вздохи, но он, толкаясь бёдрами и налегая на бисквитные фрикции, прикусывал губу, чтобы их непристойный акт звучал хоть немного приглушённо.

Альфред огладил затылок и шею Брагинского алюминием, пробами узнав, что он трепещет, когда его касаются там… Особенно в сладкие минуты. Иван закусил губу злее и задвигался резче, обожжённый металлом, как будто льдом, жмурясь и выдыхая обескураженный стон. Такой сильной дланью Альфред мог хорошо править.

Править, а не стонать.

Ив-аль-ан-фред.

Джонс задыхался, до боли и не осознаваемых синяков стискивая Брагинского в объятии и вонзаясь в него, сжимая влажными бёдрами. Иван качнул задом особенно резко и замер, дрожа от удовольствия, рождая низкий стон и проливая страстное молоко.

«О, он все ещё в очках…»

Ивальанфред.

Одни мысли на двоих.

Наверное, потому и было так вкусно, что готовили они вместе, склонившись над сковородой и уворачиваясь от брызг.

Альфред присобачил к старой немецкой кофемашине два зелёных огонька. Один из них горел, если машинка работала с кофе, а другая — если подносик подогревал готовый напиток. Машинка бурлила, выдавливая из первого отсека конденсировавшийся пар и бросала его каплями в молотый кофе, а оттуда, через фильтр, оно закручивающейся струйкой лилось в кувшинчик. От длительно вскипающего жара кувшинчик тонко треснул в двух местах.

И его ещё латать!

Альфред подхватывает агрегат и несёт, поманив Брагинского, домывающего тарелки, и они проходят комнатку, взятую Иваном в долг, видя разлитое в воздухе де-жа-вю. Альфред слизывает с губ молоко.

— Ты не представляешь, — Брагинский нахмурился картине, захваченной рамами окна, — как же они похожи! — обзор возрос и обхватил половину неба и зданий-термитников, всё бы сгодилось сырьём для автозаводов. — Те же опилки, те же искры, и стены те же, всё брошено и побито. Угнетено.

— Покажи мне, — Альфред не мог не просить об этом.

Он сгонял в свою спальню, оставляя кофемашинку, старушку, зачем-то всунулся вновь в пиджак, будто бы его протез ещё не обнаружен под тонкой рубашкой.

Джонс вернулся, а Брагинский таращился на Детройт за окнами.

— Ты видел его столько лет, ты ведь уже привык к беспокойству... К этим... — он беззвучно стал приоткрывать рот, перебирая слова. — Жестоким улицам.

— Я вырос в них, но никогда не смогу привыкнуть.

Он демонстративно покрутил деревянную новодельную птичку и передал Ивану. Тот как-то не собирался идти в его комнату, хотя все последние жесты являли собой приглашение. Нить словно бы натянулась, дистанция словно бы увеличилась.

— Разве что... Это всё не бомбы, а люди.

Касаясь его руки искусственной и отвлекая от уродливого города, Альфред почти впихивает ему фигурку, настаивая, что это птица, пти-ца.

Свесил биоруку. Удостоверился, что Иван прикусил губу от ощущения, осевшего на тыльной стороне ладони от его прикосновения, потому и склонился, спуская с покатых крыш взор.

Альфред снова прильнул к нему уже без дела и, в молчании рождая механическое «ш-ш-ш» левой, вдруг нашёлся…

— Это птица, но мне больше нравится кит, он такой забавный и грузный. Жаль, что не может летать.

Иван втянул неспокойную нить в рот, погрызывая её и пробуя на язык. В каком-то лавинообразном порыве ему понадобилось поглотить её, вобрав в себя. Она обожгла своей близостью и сгорчила. Слёзы брызнули, скатываясь по крыльям носа. Она была так светла, затмевая сознание. Как макаронинку, он всосал её и потянулся, добрался до человека. Иван вдруг поцеловал его сердце прямо через пиджак. Он был в прежнем беспамятстве, ничего не видя, но ясно понимал, _что_ с ним, _кто_ перед ним, и чьё он слышит бойкое сердце, уткнувшись в твёрдую грудь. Дыхание Джона стихло, а лицо окаменело. Ему было неловко дышать.

Иван слабо его обнял, сцепив ладони в замок за его спиной, чуть ниже уровня лопаток, и прижался головой к его одеждам. Альфред не смотрел на него, поэтому даже определить не мог, когда Иван немного переехал — затылком в него уткнулись или лбом…

Брагинский плакал тихо, почти без слёз. Ему казалось, что Джонс пылает, и он тоже пылает и дрожит, потому что в него вселяется что-то мерзко-непонятное и охватывает его. Иван боялся собственных громких всхлипов и потому не допускал их, только крепче вцеплялся в Джонса, стоявшего упрямо и твёрдо.

О, как ему удалось разжалобить здоровяка!

Сколько уже людей плакалось в этот китель, скольких он утешал, десятки, должно быть?

Альфред не знал опять, что говорить. Ничего русский бы не понял. Почему бы просто не предположить, что Иван видел всё и думал обо всём, что Джонсу представлялось за столом с молочным хлебом?

Сон и истинность перевернулись вверх дном. Он, можно сказать, уже путал их. Скорее бы они позволили себе что-то дурное и развязное, чем подобные слёзы, поэтому это явно сейчас сон.

Когда Артур незаметно для раскалённой парочки вернулся и прошёлся, скрипя каблуками старых ботинок по паркету, от соседского этажа, то в тишине кроме шагов и дыхания, непрерывного капания воды в санузле услышал неосторожную возню и… Хихикание Альфреда в соседней комнате, дверь которой приоткрылась. Видимо, Альфред хотел идти, а Иван его останавливал. Они что-то шептали. Артур замер на пороге догадки к тому, что у них происходит, а пшеничная макушка на секунду высунулась из-за угла, чтобы вновь спрятаться. Артур опустился и практически сел на пол, поднимая оторванную от чьего-то кителя пуговицу.

Они его так и не заметили.

5.

Почти перед вязкой полночью Брагинский добрёл до благоухающей светлой кухни, где оживлённо разговаривали трое, Альфред был одним из них. Ивану было плохо, он в жажде сел на стул рядом с Джонсом, а тот, смущённый и обрадованный его присутствием, коснулся плеча вросшим в него алюминием, и Ивана внутренне передёрнуло от чего-то.

— Ты так долго спал! Мы думаем, это дало тебе сил, и тебе лучше… в каком-нибудь-там-плане.

Ивана затошнило от его жизнерадостного голоса. О чём он вообще думает?

«Я обесчестен, он обесчестен. Это весело, но… Но слышали ли они?» — Брагинский оглядел присутствующих, оставив друга без ответа сидеть в тени его огромной, поглощающей задумчивости.

Иван подумал и понял, что он не очень в печали. Всё относительно прекрасно.

Двое присутствующих были вполне зрелой парой. Они, кажется, не работали, мягко полуулыбались, морщились. И скоро ушли.

Альфред полез в холодильник, сгибая ногу в коленке — дурачился. Волновался.

— О, молоко закончилось, — открыл он.

«Я слышал, если у американца в холодильнике нет молока, то у него ничего нет… — заморгал Иван, — в холодильнике».

К его удивлению, Альфред со средней полки выудил банку с напиханными в неё зелёненькими купюрами.

— Это новые туфли Ар… Капитану Кёркленду. Он свои уже четыре года донашивает за дублинским братом. А на вид — и не скажешь.

В эту ночь Брагинский не сбегал — провели в одном ветхом доме. Альфред нервничал и шутил от этого, и тут проявилось его небывалое терпение.

Иван скромно находился в отведённом ему месте всю ночь, не в силах спокойно спать. Он бы позволил себе войти к Альфреду, но он не один. И Артур за стеною, и Мэттью там, и у стен есть уши.

Наяву он ещё не был там, внутри. О, таинственные покои! Наверняка в вас бардак или оплывшие свечи, или тщательно не замечаемый беспорядок. И, наверное, потому что в вас хозяин пользуется только своим дурным зрением.

Однако посреди ночи Альфред решил пойти за перекусом, естественно натолкнувшись на гору в темноте.

— Ох, я разбудил тебя... — стоило ему показаться в звёздно-фонарном сиянии, Иван заёрзал, поэтому Джонс не мог игнорировать его бодрость. — Мне иногда совсем не хочется отрубаться, ха-ха!

Он приблизился к Ивану — так же, как и в тот первый раз на широкой пафосной улице — и робко навис над ним. Как будто бы Иван был книгой. Нужно было бы приблизиться так, как будто сейчас вобьёшь в неё гвоздь своим собственным носом!

Альфред ничего не делал, смотря в его глаза, подёрнутые сумраком, казалось, вовсе не дышал.

Брагинский, также чувствовавший чистое, мальчишеское волнение, но понимавший его природу, резко для своего обычая подался вперёд, успев в моменты этого полёта в облачность подумать и о том, что громыхнёт гром и его ослепит светило, и даже об ударе этого целомудренного человека...

Альфред отвечал на поцелуй, немного рваный от страха и непривычности, как будто его к Ивану кто-то прижимал, обжигая спину.

Губы еле-тёплые, отчего-то волшебно влияющие на его. А что, его такие же?.. Нерешительные, несмотря на его оловянную наружность, стойкость оловянного солдатика.

Тот настоящий герой так и не поцеловал своей танцовщицы, разве тыльную строну её крохотной белой ручки, и, повоевав с грязными городскими злодеями, бросился в огонь... За нею.

Они даже не целовались!

А он сейчас!..

Джонс быстро разогревался, возбуждение новым делом увлекало его. А на его спине, трепещущая и большая рука, будто лапа, мягкая и родственная, и это она надавливает на позвонки, чувственно сжимая пальцы и будто крича: «Что это со мной?»

Биорука упирается, так что бетонеет, тяжелея и накаливаясь, в ручку дивана, а чувствительная многим слабее легла на ключицу Брагинскому, или ища что-то, или пытаясь отстранить, или ещё... Подождать-отдышаться.

— Постой, пора спать, — шумно шептал Альфред, приказывая не иначе как сам себе, потому что Иван не мог бы воспринять просьбу — он тянулся к нему в поиске прикосновения.

Альфреда крала ночь: он сохранял спокойный сон соседям, но никак не Ивану.

Брагинский оказался на островке с подушечками и колючим пледом, а вокруг лилась темень и больше ничего, даже нить тонула в ней, угасая следом за Альфредом.

«Отдай мне тепло! — призывал он друга, чтобы остался и забрался к нему под плед. — Да, да, всё забери, если у меня есть что-то для забрать! Только это! Я прихожу лишь за теплом.

И как ты это делаешь?

Почему ты уходишь?

Пожалуйста, не закрывай дверь, я не хочу умирать».


End file.
